Desnudo ante los ojos del Halcón
by ErzaWilliams
Summary: Después de la Gran Guerra, Zoro se encuentra atrapado en la isla Kuraigana, propiedad del miembro del Ouka Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk. El cazador no tiene más remedio que pedirle ayuda para ser más fuerte. Con lo que no contaba era que su petición iría condicionada por un castigo que oscila entre dolor y placer, y que al final hará que llegue incluso a perderse a sí mismo. [MiZo]
1. Por quien importa

Bueno, comparto con vosotros un fic al que le tengo mucho cariño, por ser el primero sobre todo. Los personajes son de Oda-sensei, por supuesto, gracias por existir. Y el periodo de actualización será de semana en semana, más o menos.

He tenido cuidado con los spoilers pero el que no haya llegado hasta el punto del manga/anime a partir del capítulo 390 o así (Archipiélago Sabaody y siguientes) puede considerar que haya algún spolier. Aviso por si acaso. De todas formas, el argumento aunque sigue el hilo del manga/anime con esos dos años en blanco que hay por ahí, el fic es solo producto de mi mente retorcida y perversa (3). Espero que os guste.

* * *

Zoro estaba sentado en las escaleras del vestíbulo del castillo con el periódico en las manos. Perona, la princesa diabólica, había dejado su paraguas a un lado y estaba colocada a la espalda del espadachín, terminando de cambiarle las vendas de todas las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo. Los ojos de Zoro no se separaban de la fotografía que ocupaba la primera página del periódico. Después de las últimas noticias de la Gran Guerra de Marineford, lo último que había esperado era ver a su capitán volver a aquel lugar lleno de malos recuerdos para él. Sin embargo, aunque había tardado media hora en descifrar el mensaje de Luffy, por fin comprendía lo que su capitán quería que hicieran. Esperar. Reunirse una vez más, pero no en un plazo de solo tres días. Dos años. En el fatídico Archipiélago Sabaody.

\- De acuerdo, capitán. Hasta entonces.

El espadachín se levantó de un golpe. Lanzó el periódico contra la escalera y empezó a bajar con mucha energía.

\- Eh – se quejó la princesa -. Aún no había terminado.

\- Da igual. No tengo tiempo para eso. Tengo que empezar a entrenar cuanto antes.

\- Pero si apenas puedes moverte, espadachín cabeza hueca – insistió ella -. Qué desagradecido eres.

De repente, la pesada doble puerta del vestíbulo del castillo se abrió, lentamente. Zoro se detuvo y se volvió hacia la persona que caminaba tras el portón. Llevó inconscientemente la mano hacia las katanas, pero al no encontrarlas recordó que estaban en una de las habitaciones del castillo. Maldijo en silencio mientras esperaba a ver a quién pertenecían los firmes pasos que se adentraban en el enorme edificio de piedra.

Con elegancia desmedida, un hombre de complexión fuerte y piel blanca como la nieve entró en el vestíbulo, clavando al instante aquella mirada hipnotizante en Zoro. Dracule Mihawk, el mejor espadachín que el mundo conocía al que llaman Ojos de Halcón, se cruzó de brazos frente al pecho y ladeó la cabeza al reconocer al afamado espadachín de las tres espadas de la tripulación de Monkey D. Luffy. Estaba en un estado físico deplorable y, a pesar de eso, por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender le encontraba un encanto que no podía obviar.

\- Debo reconocer que me has sorprendido, Cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro – fue lo primero que dijo, con su fuerte y penetrante tono de voz -. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se acordaba de él, de su nombre. Eso le encantó.

\- No he venido de visita – respondió a su pregunta -. Si pudiera, ya me habría ido.

\- Supongo que mis amigos de ahí fuera te lo impiden, ¿verdad?

Dracule señaló hacia el exterior. Los gorilas imitadores eran extremadamente fuertes. En las condiciones en que su cuerpo se encontraba, no había podido vencerles. Y aunque le costase aceptarlo, con su nivel de habilidad tampoco habría logrado derrotar a esos molestos animales.

\- No hace mucho que vi a tu capitán – dijo de repente Mihawk -. Su aspecto distaba mucho de ser saludable.

\- ¿Estuviste en Marineford? – exclamó Zoro. Luego su gesto de sorpresa cambió a uno de mofa -. Oh, claro, cómo no. Eres un Shichibukai. Un perro del Gobierno. Era obvio que ellos tirarían de la correa y tú te lanzarías a morder, luchando contra la escoria pirata. Aunque tú mismo seas uno.

\- No eres quien para juzgarme, Roronoa.

\- Eres la escoria de la escoria, Ojos de Halcón – escupió el espadachín.

\- Soy un pirata que mata piratas. ¿Acaso no hacéis tus amigos y tú lo mismo?

\- Lo hacemos. Solo que si matamos es porque queremos, no cuando un Almirante de la Marina nos lo ordena desde su despacho para ahorrarle el trabajo y limpiarle la mierda – respondió Zoro.

\- ¿A qué viene esa reacción, espadachín? ¿Es que te he decepcionado?

\- Para que alguien te decepcione debes admirarle. Y lo que yo admiro de ti, es tu habilidad, no el cómo o para qué la uses. Así que no, me es indiferente – aseguró él.

\- Y después del discurso, ¿te importaría decirme qué pensáis hacer tu amiga y tú en mi castillo? No habéis sido invitados.

\- No soy su amiga – se quejó Perona desde lejos.

\- Si no vas a ejercer de anfitrión y pretendes echarnos, entonces podemos pelear si quieres – sonrió Zoro de forma socarrona -. Cuando te derrote, me quedaré en tu castillo.

\- No hagas eso, Roronoa. –El gesto de Mihawk se volvió ligeramente más serio -. No alardees cuando estás medio muerto. Es lo más patético que he visto.

El Shichibukai descruzó los brazos y caminó despacio hacia Zoro. Por un instante, la presencia de ese hombre le inmovilizó por completo. Mientras se acercaba, sentía como si su cuerpo quisiera echarse a temblar. Mihawk se detuvo a su lado, sin mirarle.

\- Puedes quedarte. No hagas ruido. No me molestes. Como si no existieras, Roronoa.

\- Podría intentar matarte mientras duermes – dijo entonces Zoro.

Se estaba tirando un farol. Zoro nunca acabaría con la vida de un oponente de esa forma tan deshonrosa. Su moral no se lo permitía. Y Dracule lo sabía. Aun así, esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y respondió.

\- Estoy esperando que lo hagas.

El hombre siguió andando y desapareció por uno de los pasillos del castillo. Zoro respiró hondo y echó a caminar hacia la habitación que había elegido. Perona le siguió, hablando en voz muy alta. Al ver que el espadachín la ignoraba, se quejó y luego se desvió del camino hacia su propio cuarto.

Zoro se había llevado una sorpresa bastante amarga al ver llegar al Shichibukai. Mirarle le recordaba aquella derrota tan patética que había protagonizado tiempo atrás. Ahora era mucho mejor que entonces. Pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Por un momento, había estado a punto de preguntarle por lo sucedido en Marineford. Quería saberlo pero no sabía si estaba preparado para conocer la desesperación más absoluta que había vivido Luffy. El cazador tenía un agujero enorme en el pecho provocado por la preocupación. ¿Dónde estarían los demás? ¿A dónde iría Luffy ahora? Por más que se dijese a sí mismo que tenía que ocuparse de su propio futuro en aquel sitio al que había ido a parar, debía reconocer que sus compañeros acaparaban toda su inquietud.

Se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Era extraño dormir en un lugar tan grande. Pero aún más raro era no poder levantarse a media noche y deslizarse como una sigilosa pantera bajo las sábanas del cocinero pervertido. Aunque en realidad, el pervertido era él. Adoraba la forma en que se sonrojaba cuando le acariciaba, esa forma de hablar rechazándole mientras se aferraba a él y jadeaba. Cerró los ojos con aquella imagen dibujándole una sonrisa.

A veces se quedaba dormido abrazado a Sanji. Aunque el rubio le daba la espalda como si le odiase, siempre entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos; era su forma de decirle que no quería que se fuera. Zoro abrió los ojos despacio. El pelo dorado de Sanji se desparramaba sobre la almohada. Le besó la nuca y se desembarazó de la sábana. Se puso los pantalones y subió a la cocina sin hacer ruido. Cogió una botella de agua de la nevera antes de volver a la cubierta. Respiró hondo. El olor del salitre entró por su nariz, recordándole lo agradable que era. Pero de repente, un ruido sordo le aturdió. En la parte trasera del barco, una enorme estaca metálica atravesaba la madera de lado a lado. Dejó caer la botella de agua al suelo y en ese momento, se escuchó la voz de Usopp desde la parte superior del mástil, donde hacía guardia.

\- _¡Nos atacan! ¡Despertad!_

Un sonido de alarma recorrió el barco. Todos se levantaron y salieron a la cubierta superior en pijama. Usopp bajó por la cuerda y de pronto, un disparo resonó en la noche, rompiendo su calma. El cuerpo del tirador cayó al suelo del barco con aplomo. Abatido. Luffy corrió hasta él y se agachó a su lado. Sus gritos podrían oírse en cualquier rincón del mundo. Usopp tenía un disparo en el pecho, en medio del corazón, que había acabado en un instante con su vida.

 _\- ¡Aahh!_

En aquel momento de debilidad, aparecieron rodeándoles un sinfín de barcos de la Marina. Junto a ellos, había algún que otro barco pirata, como si se hubieran aliado para derrotarlos. Kid, uno de los peores piratas que podía conocer la Nueva Era, saltó al barco sin previo aviso y atacó a Franky por la espalda. El cyborg se defendió. Pero su oponente apenas tardó unos segundos en sujetarle la cabeza y arrancársela. Los gritos de dolor y rabia del resto de sus compañeros volvieron a reverberar.

Por su parte, el Almirante de la Marina Kizaru lanzó por la borda a Brook. Si nadie rescataba al esqueleto, estaba perdido. El cazador de piratas intentó caminar hacia la balaustrada para saltar, pero cientos de marines se lo impidieron. Sus espadas salieron de la nada y él las cogió al vuelo. Sin embargo, al intentar desenvainarlas, éstas se resistieron a su fuerza y se quedaron dentro de sus fundas, como si estuvieran pegadas. Zoro empezó a temblar de desesperación.

No pudo hacer nada mientras una de esas enormes estacas metálicas se clavaba en el pecho de un Chopper que cayó sobre el césped sin vida en el cuerpo. Nami gritó un instante antes de que una precisa bala atravesara su corazón. Una lluvia de lanzas acabó con el aliento de Nico Robin, que fue incapaz de defenderse al verse privada de sus poderes.

 _\- ¡NO!_

Zoro volvió la mirada hacia Luffy. Peleaba contra Kurohige. Después de todo lo que había pasado en la Gran Guerra, Luffy solamente buscaba venganza. Cegado por ese sentimiento, la ira, la rabia, el dolor, se lanzó de forma desesperada a por su oponente y éste, después de reírse, atrapó a Luffy en una oscuridad de la que no pudo salir.

El espadachín tiró las espadas al suelo entonces y corrió hacia Sanji. Le sujetó de la mano y trató de salir corriendo con él, pero el cocinero no se movió. Al girarse a mirarle, el cazador vio el puño envuelto en lava de Akainu atravesando el cuerpo del cocinero; parecía que al Almirante le gustaba matar así a sus víctimas. Zoro contuvo el aliento hasta casi ahogarse. Se dejó caer al suelo y acomodó el cuerpo quemado y sangrante del rubio contra él. Sanji le miró, entre espasmos, mientras se debatía por seguir respirando.

\- _Por favor… por favor no…_ \- gimió Zoro, acariciándole la cara con la mano manchada de su sangre.

El cocinero dio un par de bocanadas ahogadas más antes de que su cabeza cayese contra el pecho del cazador, inerte. Sus ojos desenfocaron toda imagen y su pecho dejó de moverse bajo los latidos de su corazón. Zoro se aferró con fuerza desmedida al cadáver del rubio y entonces, gritó.

Gritó. Como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su respiración estaba ahogada y sentía un sudor frío recorrerle toda la espalda. Se incorporó de un salto de la cama. Su corazón latía tan desesperado y desbocado que incluso las heridas le dolían. Miró sus manos, que le temblaban de forma descontrolada. No había sangre en ellas. Las sábanas estaban húmedas y revueltas. Estaba solo. Levantó la mirada hacia la estancia. Una habitación muy grande, de piedra, con un enorme ventanal que daba al bosque, ahora a medio cerrar por las cortinas color escarlata. No estaba en el barco. No les atacaban. No había muerto nadie.

Una pesadilla. Había sido una pesadilla. Horrorosa. Al comprenderlo, se dejó caer sentado en la cama y trató de tranquilizarse. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en sus manos. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. Había sido el peor sueño de toda su vida. Su subconsciente le estaba dando un toque, un aviso de alerta. Las cosas a partir de ese momento iban a cambiar, a ser completamente diferentes. Más peligrosas. Si quería que su pesadilla siguiera siendo solo eso, tenía que hacer algo. Y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Con la resolución que le caracterizaba, y envalentonado de alguna manera por el miedo inconsciente que había pasado, el espadachín se levantó de nuevo y salió de la habitación. Perona se asomó por su puerta con disimulo. No había ser en el castillo que no le hubiera escuchado gritar de pánico. Zoro alcanzó las puertas dobles del salón del castillo y las abrió de un tirón. Además de un sofá de estilo muy antiguo tapizado en rojo, una mesa de madera maciza y una lámpara, había un sillón individual tapizado en el mismo color que el otro, haciendo juego también con las cortinas. En ese sillón de respaldo alto se recostaba Dracule Mihawk, su anfitrión. Éste levantó la mirada hacia la puerta al escuchar el estruendo, aunque no dijo nada.

El cazador caminó hacia él, despacio. Sudaba bastante y aún parecía respirar entrecortado. De repente, el espadachín se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, con aplomo, como si sus propias fuerzas le hubieran fallado.

\- ¿Vienes a disculparte? – le preguntó el Shichibukai.

\- No. Sinceramente, no es eso. –Tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando -. No me retracto de nada de lo que dije.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿A qué se debe esto?

Zoro apoyó las manos en el suelo de piedra e inclinó la cabeza hasta casi rozar el empedrado. Mihawk contuvo un gesto de asombro. Perona, a un lado, ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

\- Quiero que me entrenes, Mihawk – pronunció en voz bien alta.

El hombre cogió la copa de vino tinto que tenía sobre la mesilla al lado del sillón y se deleitó con un sorbo.

\- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que accedería a semejante despropósito? – quiso saber.

\- No lo sé. Pero aún a riesgo de no saberlo, estoy aquí de rodillas suplicándote que me ayudes.

\- ¿Ayudarte a derrotarme? Tienes agallas. Y si mal no recuerdo, estás lo suficientemente loco como para intentarlo.

Mihawk recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Roronoa Zoro. Apenas era un muchacho. Temerario e inconsciente, le había desafiado sin una pizca de temor creyendo que estaba a su altura. Sin embargo, a pesar de no ser rival para él, Mihawk sabía que podía ser digno de una lucha a su nivel, en el futuro. Le había dejado vivir sólo por ello, con la curiosidad de si sobreviviría el tiempo suficiente como para enfrentarse a él. Y allí estaba, en su territorio, aunque la situación era diferente de la que Dracule había imaginado.

\- No. No tengo intención alguna de vencerte ahora – confesó.

\- ¿Por qué, Roronoa? ¿No era tu sueño superarme?

\- Hay cosas más importantes en este momento – respondió.

\- ¿Y por qué bajas la cabeza ante mí de esa manera tan desesperada? – insistió Mihawk -. Tenías orgullo.

Por un instante, evocó las palabras del cazador cuando le había dado el golpe final en su primer combate, si así se podía llamar. " _Una herida en la espalda es una deshonra para un espadachín_." Hablar de honor, viniendo de un novato de la Nueva Era, era algo que realmente le había impactado.

\- ¿Dónde lo has dejado? – añadió.

\- No se trata de orgullo, maldita sea – gruñó Zoro -. Yo… sólo quiero ser el mejor. Necesito serlo.

\- Sería un loco o un estúpido si te convirtiese en mi propia debilidad, ¿no te parece?

\- Es cierto que he vivido con el único propósito de ser mejor que tú – admitió -. Pero ahora, todo es diferente. Lo que ha pasado en Marineford… yo debería haber estado allí. Debería haber estado con Luffy. Debería haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que nos alejasen a todos de él. Pero no lo fui. Y eso me hace sentirme débil, inútil, hace que me frustre y que pierda de vista incluso mi propio sueño. No puedo seguir así.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Roronoa?

\- No te pido que me hagas fuerte para vencerte, Mihawk. Te pido que me hagas fuerte para proteger a las personas que me importan de verdad.

\- Aunque tengas pinta de cachorro perdido, ya eres un hombre fuerte si tienes semejante convicción – hizo notar Dracule.

\- No lo suficiente fuerte. Y por la gente que quiero, tengo que serlo aún más.

Había cambiado. El muchacho estúpidamente valiente al que se había enfrentado por pura curiosidad, le acababa de demostrar lo mucho que había madurado. La vida que había vivido hasta el momento le había convertido en un hombre. Uno valiente, perseverante, orgulloso y loco a partes iguales. Con ese balance, Roronoa Zoro podía llegar a ser el mejor, algún día. Ya no lo dudaba.

\- Te entrenaré –decidió entonces.

Zoro levantó la mirada hacia el hombre, mostrando una mezcla entre alivio y agradecimiento.

\- Con una condición – añadió Dracule.

\- ¿Sólo una?

\- Cada vez que falles, serás castigado. Te haré recordar lo que significa perder algo cuando no eres capaz de vencer.

\- No me dan miedo tus castigos, Mihawk – aseguró Zoro.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptarlo?

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Tal y como soy ahora no puedo seguir adelante.

\- Aprenderás a base de dolor, Roronoa – le advirtió -. Y tal vez – añadió, bajando la voz y jugando con la copa que sostenía en la mano -, de placer.

Zoro entrecerró los ojos y escudriñó al mejor espadachín del mundo. Él era su meta. Pero aquello tenía que hacerlo, no sólo por superarle o por superarse a sí mismo. Sino por las personas que consideraba su familia y por las que peleaba. Por sus compañeros.

No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que rondaba la mente de Dracule Mihawk, y tampoco podía leerlo en su penetrante, firme e indescifrable mirada. Aún a riesgo de lo que ese hombre pretendiera, no tenía más remedio que ceder ante el que sería su nuevo mentor.

\- Haz lo que quieras – respondió el espadachín.

\- Está bien. – Dejó la copa sobre la mesilla que había al lado del sillón y cogió en su lugar el libro -. En cuanto tus heridas mejoren, empezaremos.

Mihawk apartó la mirada del espadachín y se concentró en la lectura.

\- ¿Cómo que cuando mejoren? – dijo entonces Zoro, poniéndose de pie todo lo rápido que pudo -. Yo quiero empezar ahora mismo.

\- ¿Y en ese estado desastroso en el que te encuentras qué pretendes hacer, eh? ¿Dejarte matar? – le preguntó, sin levantar los ojos hacia él -. No. No debes precipitarte. Tienes tiempo, ¿no es verdad?

Zoro recordó el mensaje de Luffy. Dos años. Era mucho tiempo, pero él no podía perderlo sin más. Si Mihawk no quería empezar todavía, lo haría por su cuenta. El espadachín dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

\- No seas inconsciente – le detuvo Dracule -. Si no te recuperas antes de empezar a entrenar, nunca estarás bien. Y entonces, jamás llegarás a aprovechar todo tu potencial.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Quedarme sentado esperando?

\- No. Ejercita tu mente, sin descuidar el cuerpo claro. Pero nada de combates, ni de levantamiento de pesas. No te sobre esfuerces.

Él no acostumbraba a acatar órdenes que no provinieran de Luffy. Ni siquiera en la cama con Sanji, donde era él quien solía tener el control. Zoro chasqueó la lengua, cruzó la puerta y salió del salón.

\- Sabes que no va a hacerte caso, ¿verdad, Ojos de Halcón? – soltó Perona, acompañado de una risilla.

\- Ve con él – le pidió, sin volverse tampoco a mirarla a ella -. Cuando se haya curado de sus heridas, avísame.

\- ¿Quién te has creído que soy yo, eh? – exclamó la princesa.

\- Si vas a vivir en mi castillo, serás alguien que hace lo que yo quiera que haga, ¿he hablado suficientemente claro, princesa?

Perona gruñó por lo bajo pero salió flotando del salón tras el espadachín.

En contra de su pronóstico, Zoro se comportó como un buen enfermo. Madrugó cada día durante los siguientes meses para meditar, tratando de encontrar un poco de calma y analizar lo que era y no era capaz de hacer en el punto en que se encontraba. Recorrió el castillo de arriba abajo caminando y utilizó el patio para dar unas carreras. Horas y horas de meditación en soledad hicieron su trabajo, logrando que su concentración mejorase bastante e incluso, que lo hiciera su paciencia. Perona se había convertido en su sombra y poco a poco dejó de molestarle la presencia de la princesa diabólica.

Tras tres meses de ejercicio muy moderado y una recuperación satisfactoria, Zoro se presentó una mañana frente a Dracule Mihawk, armado con sus tres espadas. Preparado para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.


	2. El entrenamiento

Bueno, me he adelantado un poco al plazo pero no creo que os importe X3 Os traigo el segundo capítulo, donde podréis ver a un personaje original que poco a poco irá cogiendo cierta importancia en el fic. Y se ve también un poco de la perversa mente del Shichibukai :D Espero que os guste.

* * *

Orgulloso y un poco presuntuoso, Roronoa Zoro se alzaba ante él, esperando sus indicaciones. Mihawk le echó un vistazo al espadachín. Perona le había asegurado que ya estaba bien y él le veía en plena forma. Era el momento de comenzar el entrenamiento. Primero, él mismo debía darse cuenta de los puntos débiles de sus técnicas y solventarlos. La base de todo era eso, una buena técnica. Zoro la tenía, desde luego, pero debía ser mejor aún. Para ello, tenía el ejercicio perfecto. Se levantó de su sillón tapizado en rojo y se acercó al que ahora era su discípulo.

\- Sígueme.

El cazador salió tras él. Recorrió los pasillos del castillo sin perder de vista la amplia espalda de Mihawk bajo la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. El Shichibukai abrió el doble portón de la entrada al edificio empedrado y se quedó en el umbral.

\- Ya conoces a mis amigos, ¿no? – le preguntó, señalando el bosque.

\- Los gorilas pesados esos, sí – respondió.

\- Saldrás aquí un día cada semana y te enfrentarás a ellos.

\- ¿Y el resto de los días? – quiso saber.

\- Hablaremos de ello luego. Vencerás cuando les derrotes a todos.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer?

\- ¿Te parece poco? Hasta ahora, ¿has logrado siquiera herir a uno solo?

El espadachín chasqueó la lengua, molesto ante aquella realidad. Miró sus espadas colgadas en su cintura, que esperaban silenciosas el momento de volver a pelear bajo su habilidad. Zoro aún sentía escalofríos al recordar la pesadilla que había tenido meses atrás, cuando sus katanas ni siquiera se habían inmutado al intentar desenvainarlas para defender a sus compañeros. Respiró hondo y desenvainó a _Sandai Kitetsu_ y _Shushui_. Los filos de la espada del demonio y la katana del samurái Ryuma relucieron brillantes bajo la luz del sol. Zoro las empuñó con fuerza, sintiendo cómo su confianza en ellas le recordaba que nunca le traicionarían. El espadachín se volvió hacia el bosque y dio unos pasos en dirección a la escalera.

\- Espera. No te precipites – le aconsejó su mentor -. Esos animales no son solo gorilas normales y corrientes.

\- ¿No me digas? No me había dado cuenta – apuntó Zoro con sarcasmo.

\- Tienen la capacidad de imitar a otros contra los que han peleado – siguió Mihawk, ignorándole -. No puedes pelear a lo loco sin más. Tienes que usar la cabeza. Analiza tus errores y tus flaquezas. Y aprende de ellos.

Le hubiera gustado poder decir que él no tenía flaquezas. Pero si no las tuviera, no estaría en aquella situación. Podía ser presuntuoso y presumido respecto a sus habilidades pero en ese momento no podía darse semejante lujo.

\- Se trata de acabar con todos, ¿no? – dijo Zoro -. Pues deja que lo haga.

\- No fui yo quien se ofreció a ayudarte – le recordó el Shichibukai -. Al menos, podías escucharme hasta el final.

\- Que esté preparado ya para pelear no significa que no te esté escuchando – hizo notar el espadachín -. ¿Algo más?

\- Cuando termines, ven directamente a verme.

El cazador dio por terminada la lección. Bajó las escaleras y empezó a provocar a los gorilas. Éstos no se hicieron de rogar y aparecieron de entre los árboles para atacarle. Mihawk se cruzó de brazos y solo observó. Quería saber cuáles eran las debilidades del espadachín. Era por curiosidad, no porque tuviera intención de decirle a Zoro cuáles eran. El espadachín debía conocerse, sus puntos fuertes y débiles, para poder hacerse a sí mismo. Él podía darle algunas indicaciones, pero al final, Zoro tenía que hacer la parte más difícil. Eso le correspondía solo a él.

Los animales a base de atacar al cazador de piratas terminaron por empujarle más allá del principio del bosque. Al no poder ver más, Mihawk volvió dentro del castillo. No pensaba ir por ahí persiguiéndoles. Al llegar a la escalinata principal, vio a Perona bajaba flotando en ese momento por las escaleras del primer piso. Mihawk se detuvo.

\- Princesa. –Ella se detuvo al instante -. ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? De la orientación de Roronoa.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Que es un experto perdiéndose? – La chica soltó una sonora carcajada -. Completamente. No tiene ningún sentido de la orientación.

\- Ha ido a entrenar al bosque. Ve a buscarle y quédate con él hasta que quiera volver. Serás su guía.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo que pasarme todo el santo día fuera sin hacer nada más que ver a ese idiota hacer el imbécil con los monos? – se quejó ella.

\- Sin rechistar – respondió el Shichibukai, echando a andar con elegancia.

Perona refunfuñó en voz baja. Mihawk cruzó el castillo hasta el otro lado. Había una salida alternativa, que daba directamente a la playa. Los gorilas imitadores nunca pisaban esa pequeña cala de arena, por lo que era un punto débil de la isla. El Shichibukai la utilizaba para dejar su barco. Por aquel mar no solían pasar muchos barcos, y aunque así fuera, ningún pirata era lo suficientemente incauto como para pisar la isla si veían su pequeña barca amarrada en la orilla del embarcadero.

Mihawk subió a bordo de su barca y soltó el amarre. Tardó una media hora en salir de la niebla que rodeaba su isla y llegar hasta la siguiente. Era soleada, completamente diferente a su pedacito de tierra. Dejó el barco en el puerto y desembarcó en la ciudad. Las calles estaban abarrotadas a esas horas de la mañana. El Shichibukai llamaba la atención entre la gente de la ciudad, pero ya era costumbre ver su sombrero de ala ancha y la empuñadura de la espada que cargaba en la espalda por allí. Un par de calles más abajo, se desvió por una callejuela estrecha. Al final, había una única tienda, que parecía estar escondida. Era una librería. A pesar del cartel que ponía "cerrado", Mihawk entró y echó un vistazo por las estanterías. Unos minutos después, un muchacho joven, de poco más de veinte años, salió de la trastienda, con la ropa ligeramente desordenada.

\- ¿Acaso no ha visto el cartel de "cerrado"? – refunfuñó el librero.

Al ver el sombrero, sintió una emoción contenida que se disparó cuando Mihawk clavó la mirada en él.

\- Rain.

\- Dracule – se sorprendió el tendero, mostrando una sonrisa muy amplia -. Cuánto tiempo.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo, pequeño pervertido?

Rain se insinuó por encima del mostrador. Mihawk se apartó de la estantería para acercarse a él. El muchacho se inclinó sobre la mesa de madera, esperando. El hombre puso los ojos en blanco un momento y se inclinó hacia él para besarle. Tenía los labios húmedos y extremadamente calientes.

\- Parece como si me estuvieras esperando – musitó Mihawk.

\- Te he echado de menos – confesó Rain -. ¿Has venido a probar tus juguetes nuevos? – susurró contra su boca -. Dime que sí – le rogó, lamiéndole el labio superior con la punta de la lengua.

\- No te emociones. He venido sólo a recogerlos.

Rain era librero, sabía más que nadie sobre libros de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, la trastienda de la librería era otra cosa. A veces, hacía las veces de psicólogo con algún vecino de la ciudad que conocía su faceta para escuchar a la gente y dar consejos. Y otras, cuando alguien buscaba artículos de los bajos fondos, contactaba con él con la seguridad de que Rain lo conseguiría, fuera lo que fuera. Mihawk había confiado en él para buscar algunos objetos sexuales que le sacaran de su monótona vida. Le gustaba vivir así, pero a veces pasaba demasiado tiempo sin emociones fuertes, algo más allá de la aburrida política de esos imbéciles del Gobierno. El sexo sustituía esas emociones por un placer carnal del que disfrutaba sin barreras. Para Mihawk, Rain no sólo le conseguía esos objetos sexuales, sino que se ofrecía abiertamente a que los probase todos con él.

\- No te lo daré. – El tendero se subió al mostrador y le sujetó del abrigo con fuerza -. No sin antes sentirte duro dentro de mí.

\- Eres un crío consentido. – Mihawk le rodeó el cuello suavemente con una mano -. Podría atarte y llevarme lo que he venido a buscar.

\- Hazlo. Átame y poséeme, Dracule – jadeó el muchacho.

Rain perdía completamente los papeles en cuanto veía al Shichibukai. Todo su cuerpo empezaba a arder de una forma descontrolada. Sentía auténtica necesidad de tenerle. Y Mihawk debía reconocer que veía algo en los ojos azules de Rain que le hacía ceder a los más oscuros deseos del librero.

Dracule soltó al muchacho y rodeó el mostrador para entrar en la trastienda. Rain cerró la puerta a toda velocidad antes de seguir al hombre a la parte trasera de la librería. En cuanto entró, Mihawk, que ya se había deshecho del abrigo, el sombrero y dejado apoyada en la pared la espada, le sujetó con fuerza por los hombros y le empujó de cara contra la pared. Tiró de la ropa que llevaba puesta, quitándole la camisa y bajándole los pantalones de dos tirones. El librero llevaba puestas unas correas de cuero apretadas contra la piel. Dracule ni siquiera se sorprendió.

\- ¿Así que esto es lo que estabas haciendo? – Le dio un azote en la nalga izquierda. Al tendero se le escapó un grito ante la sorpresa del golpe y el picor que le dejó -. Eres un pervertido masoquista, Rain – le dijo al oído, mordiéndole con fuerza.

El muchacho gimió. Mihawk lamió toda su espalda, desde la nuca, hacia abajo por el hueco de la columna. En la parte de abajo de las correas había dos esposas de cuero esperando por las muñecas de Rain. El Shichibukai las ajustó bien apretadas y terminó de desnudarle. Luego buscó en el escondite secreto que tenía el muchacho en una estantería. Allí había una caja con juguetes. Él los había probado todos con el librero. Sacó una mordaza con una pequeña pelota de color rojo y ajustó la bola en la boca de Rain después de darle un beso húmedo con la lengua.

Acarició con cierta rudeza el cuerpo del muchacho, apretando su miembro erecto con fuerza al alcanzarlo. Rain volvió a gemir contra la mordaza. Estaba todo colorado, su piel blanquecina estaba ruborizada por completo. Mihawk le mordió el hombro antes de llevar dos dedos a la boca tapada del librero para untarlos con la saliva que se le escapaba de la comisura de sus labios.

\- Apenas te he rozado y ya estás jadeando de esta manera. Eres una ramera barata, Rain – le jadeó al oído.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido, Rain sólo asintió con vehemencia. Mihawk no necesitaba expresamente ser rudo a la hora de acostarse con otra persona. Le gustaba mantener cierto control, eso no podía negarlo, pero por otro lado, se sentía cómodo adaptándose a lo que cada uno de sus amantes disfrutaba en el sexo. Y Rain era un masoquista de libro.

Después de torturarle un poco con los dedos dentro y fuera de su ano, abriéndole y preparándole para él, el Shichibukai se bajó el pantalón y se introdujo en el interior de Rain con facilidad. Sus músculos se adaptaban perfectamente a su tamaño. Aquella pequeña entrada se contraía por el placer, como si reconociera el miembro que le estaba penetrando.

\- Tan estrecho como siempre – le dijo, con la voz ronca.

Mihawk sujetó las caderas del muchacho con fuerza y empezó un vaivén rápido y duro. Rain gimió contra la mordaza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, extasiado. Después de unas fuertes embestidas, sintió como el muchacho se estremecía. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Entonces, Dracule alcanzó de nuevo su miembro y lo apretó, impidiéndole el orgasmo. Rain gritó y cerró los ojos con resignación. El Shichibukai entonces le quitó la mordaza con una sola mano, sin salir de su interior.

\- Dime lo que quieres.

\- Dracule… deja que me corra… - jadeó, con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Fingió no escucharle.

\- ¡Fóllame! – gritó Rain, con todo el aliento que le quedaba -. ¡Haz que me corra, Mihawk!

\- Como desees – respondió él.

Mihawk sonrió complacido y empezó a mover las caderas en movimientos rápidos y fuertes mientras liberaba el miembro del muchacho y además, lo masturbaba con maestría. El cuerpo de Rain se contraía con espasmos cada vez más seguidos, apretándole dentro de su ano con fuerza. El muchacho gimió de placer de forma desmedida cuando sintió recorrerle un orgasmo devastador. El Shichibukai por su parte sintió ese placer deslizarse por su cuerpo y salió del interior de Rain a tiempo para dejar su semilla salir sobre la espalda del librero.

Rain se dejó caer. Mihawk le sujetó con facilidad por la cintura para no se diera contra el suelo. Un poco más allá, Rain tenía un futón donde a veces trasnochaba. Dracule le soltó todas las ataduras, quitándole las correas del cuerpo, y le ayudó a recostarse sobre el futón. Se sentó a su lado y le besó con suavidad. Rain reaccionó tras el orgasmo y le acarició la mejilla.

\- En el segundo cajón del escritorio – le susurró con una sonrisa.

Mihawk se abrochó los pantalones, se levantó del futón y se acercó a la mesa de madera maciza. Como Rain le había dicho, lo que había pedido estaba allí. Cogió la bolsa de papel y volvió a cerrar el cajón. Se acachó a recoger el abrigo y se echó la espada a la espalda otra vez. Rain por su parte, se enroscó en las sábanas y le miró con gesto complacido.

\- No tardes tanto en volver la próxima vez – le invitó.

\- Nunca se sabe si habrá próxima vez, Rain.

\- La habrá – sonrió el muchacho.

\- No estés tan seguro – insistió Mihawk, poniéndose el sombrero -. Podría morir mañana.

\- No – respondió Rain, mordiéndose el labio inferior -. Y estoy seguro porque tú eres el diablo, Dracule. Y el demonio no puede morir.

No tenía sentido llevarle la contraria a un hombre que parecía adorarle como si de verdad él fuera el mismo Belcebú.

\- Descansa.

El Shichibukai salió de la trastienda sin hacer ruido y abandonó la librería instantes después. Recorrió las calles de la ciudad bajo la puesta de sol. Se le había hecho algo tarde. Regresó al embarcadero y subió a bordo de su barca. Al llegar a la isla, volvió a entrar por su pequeña entrada trasera y secreta. Dejó la bolsa de papel en un cajón en el escritorio de la biblioteca del castillo. Luego, con intención de relajarse un poco, Mihawk se dirigió al salón. Se detuvo al sentir otra presencia dentro. Sonrió a medias. El cazador estaba esperándole. El Shichibukai entró en su salón con paso elegante. Zoro miraba concentrado a través del gran ventanal. Al escucharle entrar, se volvió hacia él.

\- ¿Por dónde has entrado?

\- ¿Mirabas por la ventana esperando verme llegar? – le devolvió la pregunta, ladeando la cabeza -. Igual que un cachorrillo – añadió con tono de burla.

\- Dijiste que viniera a verte cuando acabase de entrenar – masculló el espadachín, frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Mihawk se quitó el abrigo negro y lo dejó sobre el sofá. Zoro no pudo evitar que sus ojos recorrieran inconscientemente el cuerpo medio desnudo del Shichibukai. Era bastante más imponente de lo que parecía bajo la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta por el castillo. Dracule también le observó a él. Tenía la ropa desordenada y la camiseta rasgada casi en todos lados. Las heridas que escondía no parecían profundas y ya no sangraban. En la cara tenía un corte, en la mejilla izquierda, y una herida en el nacimiento de su pelo verde.

\- Parece que no te ha ido tan mal.

\- No les he vencido – informó Zoro.

El Shichibukai dio una lenta vuelta alrededor del espadachín.

\- Pero no estás muerto – hizo notar Mihawk.

Zoro cogió aire con fuerza, evitando seguir a su mentor con la mirada. Mihawk se detuvo a su espalda. El cazador le sintió demasiado cerca.

\- Los siguientes siete días entrenarás solo – le dijo entonces Dracule -. En el lado oeste del castillo hay una sala con doble portón. Entrenarás ahí Te pondré indicadores para que sepas llegar sin perderte.

\- No me voy a perder – gruñó Zoro.

\- Dentro del castillo sólo entrenarás en esa sala – insistió Mihawk, ignorándole -. Es la única que tiene un poder especial. Basta con pensar en el tipo de escenario que quieres o necesitas y al entrar, la sala te lo dará.

\- Muy útil – convino el espadachín.

\- Además, absorbe cualquier tipo de ataque – añadió el Shichibukai -. Una vez que entres allí, todo cuanto destruyas será sólo dentro de la sala. No pondrás en peligro ni el castillo ni la isla.

\- ¿Poner el peligro la isla? ¿Quién te has creído que soy?

\- No me vengas con esas. Estoy seguro de que sabes que tienes un poder ahí dentro que tienes que liberar. No quiero quedarme sin casa por el camino mientras lo encuentras.

\- Está bien, de acuerdo, entrenaré en esa sala. – Se giró hacia él -. Pero se suponía que ibas a instruirme. ¿Y ahora pretendes que lo haga solo?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. – Dracule volvió a moverse hasta quedar a su espalda otra vez -. Se trata de tus debilidades. No estás explotando todo tu potencial aunque creas que sí lo haces. Fíjate bien en los pasos que das. En tu estilo de lucha. Púlelo. Dedícate a él. Y ante todo, no desesperes.

\- Necesito… - El cazador alzó la voz.

\- Necesitas pensar con claridad – le interrumpió Mihawk. Zoro juraría que le estaba susurrando al oído desde la espalda -. Nada se consigue tan deprisa, mucho menos lo que tú quieres. Date tiempo. Tienes talento, Roronoa.

Mihawk le rozó el pelo de la nuca con la nariz. Zoro tragó saliva al sentir el aliento del Shichibukai contra el cuello. Notó todo el vello de su cuerpo erizándose, pero intentó disimularlo.

\- Bien, la lección de hoy ha terminado – dijo entonces Dracule -. Puedes irte. Hoy ha sido solamente un calentamiento, por lo que no te castigaré por perder contra esos animalitos. Sólo quería comprobar el nivel de tu habilidad y ver cuánto daño pueden hacerte los gorilas.

Mihawk metió la mano bajo la camiseta rota de Zoro y levantó la tela hasta su cuello para ver su pecho. El espadachín hizo un gesto de sorpresa pero no pronunció palabra.

\- No es grave – dijo al ver las heridas -. La princesa se ocupará de ellas. Parece que contigo está acostumbrada.

\- No necesito que nadie me cuide – respondió Zoro, apartándose de su mentor.

\- Hazme caso. Yo no tengo intención de ser tu enfermera, pero recuerda lo que te dije. Herido no podrás sacar todo tu potencial.

\- Esto no es nada. He sobrevivido a cosas peores.

\- Empezando por esas heridas que traías hace meses – dijo de pronto Mihawk -. ¿Qué pasó? Tú no estuviste en Marineford, esas no eran heridas de guerra.

Zoro gruñó cuando le recordó aquel hecho. También recordó el instante en que había estado prácticamente muerto. El dolor de Luffy había estado a punto de acabar con él. Sanji le había encontrado en aquel estado tan deplorable y juraría que su gesto había sido de auténtico pánico. Era la primera vez que se veía en brazos del rubio sin haber sido él quien le abrazase primero.

\- Bartholomew Kuma – respondió solamente el espadachín.

Un instante después de contestar, el cazador cogió las katanas y salió del salón. Mihawk se acercó a su mesilla para ponerse una copa de vino y se sentó en su sillón rojo.

\- Sobreviviste a él. Eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba – dijo para sí mismo el Shichibukai -, Zoro.


	3. El primer castigo

La semana pasó más deprisa de lo que Zoro había calculado. Los entrenamientos que él mismo se imponía eran duros. Pero le habría gustado saber lo que era entrenar con el Shichibukai. Parecía que Mihawk no estaba dispuesto aún a eso, o tal vez no lo estuviera nunca. Quizá el entrenamiento de ese hombre no era precisamente lo que él esperaba, o lo que necesitaba. Se tuvo que recordar a sí mismo que debía darse tiempo para mejorar. Como le había indicado su mentor.

Zoro salió al bosque de nuevo con Perona como su sombra. El Shichibukai le vio marchar desde el umbral de la puerta del castillo. Su última indicación al espadachín fue que le buscara en la biblioteca cuando terminase de entrenar. Mihawk echó el día en ese gran rincón del castillo por el que él personalmente sentía especial cariño. Había terminado el libro que tenía sobre la mesilla del salón y estaba buscando otro. Aprovechó para releer algunos pasajes de otros libros que le habían gustado y eligió el siguiente que iba a empezar. De vez en cuando escuchaba los ruidos del exterior, alguna que otra explosión o avalanchas de árboles que caían como fichas de dominó. No le dio importancia. Algo le decía que, aunque Roronoa no pudiera vencer a esos animales, ellos tampoco lograrían acabar con el espadachín.

Al caer la noche, cuando la luna ya brillaba alta en el cielo oscuro, el Shichibukai escuchó desde la biblioteca cómo se abría la puerta del castillo. Tras ese sonido, la ruidosa discusión entre Perona y Roronoa le distrajo de su lectura.

\- ¡Es que es increíble! ¡No sabes orientarte en lo absoluto! ¡Ni siquiera con indicaciones! ¡Por tu maldita culpa debo pasarme los días aquí bajo el sol sin hacer nada perdida en el bosque solo para ser tu perro lazarillo! ¡Y no es por ahí! ¡La biblioteca es todo recto, melón, todo recto! – gritó la princesa.

Zoro entró de golpe en la biblioteca y le cerró la puerta en las narices a Perona.

\- ¡Te olvidas que puedo atravesarla si quiero! ¡Imbécil! – gritó ella tras la madera.

A pesar de la amenaza, la chica no lo hizo. Dio media vuelta y se fue. El espadachín suspiró.

\- Podía haber vuelto solo – masculló.

\- No, no podrías – respondió Mihawk -. Basta de farfullar. Ven aquí.

Dracule estaba a medio sentar sobre el escritorio que presidía la enorme biblioteca. La estancia estaba rodeada de estanterías casi tan altas como el techo, abarrotadas de libros. En la pared central había un ventanal como en el salón, con las mismas cortinas rojas. Zoro se acercó despacio a su mentor.

\- Deja las katanas ahí – le señaló el lateral del escritorio -, no vas a necesitarlas más por hoy.

El espadachín lo hizo sin decir nada. Mihawk se levantó despacio y se puso delante de Zoro. Le miró de arriba abajo, buscando de nuevo las heridas del entrenamiento.

\- Sigues dejando que te alcancen.

\- Son rápidos – se quejó el cazador.

\- No pongas excusas – le cortó Mihawk -. Si son rápidos, tú debes serlo más.

\- ¡Ya lo intento! – le aseguró.

\- Pues deja de quejarte y no vayas por ahí con esa mentalidad de que la culpa de tus derrotas es que el adversario es más fuerte. Eso te hace parecer patético y tú no eres así, ¿o sí, cazador?

\- No – aseguró -. Quizá si no te fueras por ahí mientras entreno, esto funcionaría mejor – le espetó el espadachín.

\- ¿Pretendes que me quede contigo como si fuera una niñera? No voy a hacer eso, Roronoa, no es mi forma de hacer las cosas. Aceptaste, así que adáptate a lo que te digo. Y abstente de echarme la culpa de lo que tú no sabes hacer, ¿quieres?

Zoro salvó los pasos que le separaban de Mihawk para enfrentarse él.

\- Eres un capullo, eso ya lo sabía, pero nada te da derecho a hablarme de esa manera – le advirtió -. Este entrenamiento para ti puede ser absurdo, pero para mí, es lo único que importa, ¿lo entiendes?

\- ¿Quién es el que no tiene paciencia suficiente para tomarse el entrenamiento en serio? – le devolvió él la pregunta -. Que yo esté aquí o no, no supone que aprendas más o menos rápido – añadió -. No te alteres. Acabas de empezar. No me hagas recordarte que…

\- Tengo que darme tiempo, sí, ya lo sé, me lo repito constantemente – le cortó Zoro, mientras desandaba sus pasos hacia atrás y se volvía a apartar de Dracule -. Pero no veo avances demasiado significativos. Han pasado siete días y no he vencido a esos malditos gorilas. –En su voz había frustración -. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Seguir. Perseverar. Entrenar.

\- ¿Y eso es todo? – insistió el cazador.

\- No, todo no. Es sólo la lección de hoy.

Zoro cogió aire con fuerza y se tranquilizó. Mihawk no iba a darle soluciones así como así. Debía armarse de paciencia. Levantó la vista hacia su mentor y le escudriñó durante unos instantes.

\- ¿Y ahora? – dijo, en voz más baja de lo que le habría gustado -. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

El espadachín no había olvidado el trato que habían hecho. Mihawk esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa. Allí empezaba la parte divertida de todo aquello.

\- No hace falta que te lo diga. – Empezó a caminar hacia él, con un aire de peligro y sensualidad -. Te lo enseñaré... cachorro.

Zoro retrocedió, empujado por un ramalazo repentino de escalofríos al escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios de su mentor. Pero Mihawk no se detenía. Cuando se encontró a escasos metros de la pared, el espadachín se detuvo y dejó que el Shichibukai le alcanzase. Durante unos instantes, sólo le miró fijamente, recorriendo todos y cada uno de los recovecos de su rostro. Mihawk le ponía nervioso cuando le miraba de aquella forma tan penetrante. Entonces Dracule le sujetó la nuca con una mano para llevarle hasta su boca y darle un beso increíblemente húmedo. Su lengua se deslizó directa en el interior de su cavidad bucal, ávida de saborear su saliva. Con la mano libre, el hombre rodeó la cadera del cazador con agilidad, rozándole la piel de la espalda bajo la camiseta medio raída.

El espadachín tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Antes de darse cuenta, Zoro se apartó del Shichibukai y le lanzó un fuerte derechazo directo a la cara. Mihawk no lo esquivó. Un instante después, sujetó con una sola mano las dos muñecas del cazador por encima de su cabeza, contra la pared empedrada entre una estantería y la esquina del ventanal. Zoro hizo el amago de intentar soltarse, pero la fuerza de Dracule le superaba. Le miró, ofuscado tanto por el inesperado beso que le había dejado la mente en blanco como por la repentina sujeción contra su voluntad.

\- Suéltame – le dijo -. Esto no es lo que...

\- ¿No es lo que esperabas? – le cortó Mihawk -. Fuiste tú quien dijo "haz lo que quieras" – le recordó.

\- No sabía que tu mente retorcida tenía planeado violarme – contestó Zoro, forcejeando otra vez, en vano.

\- No lo sabías, pero aceptaste mi condición. ¿Acaso no eres un hombre de palabra, Roronoa?

El espadachín relajó su posición, con resignación. Dejó de intentar liberarse y cambió la mirada por una que mezclaba desafío con rendición. A él no iba a amedrentarle por un poco de roce físico. Se inclinó despacio hacia Mihawk y le lamió la herida que él mismo le había provocado en la comisura del labio. Luego dejó un suave beso antes de apartarse.

\- ¿Esto es lo que quieres? – murmuró.

\- Buen chico – susurró el Shichibukai, con una sonrisa complacida.

Mihawk pegó completamente su cuerpo al del cazador para que le sintiera. Luego inclinó su cabeza hasta el hueco del cuello de Zoro. Respiró hondo. El espadachín forcejeó inconscientemente un momento.

\- Acabo de entrenar – le recordó -. Por favor, no hagas eso.

\- El olor de un hombre que ha estado esforzándose por ser mejor me atrae – respondió Dracule.

\- Solo huelo a sudor, maldita sea Mihawk – se quejó Zoro.

\- ¿Le decías lo mismo a tu amante?

El cazador se tensó. No tenía que decirle a Sanji que no le tocase tras hacer ejercicio. Porque el rubio nunca solía acercarse a él de esa manera. Y cuando Zoro le asaltaba después de algún entrenamiento, el cocinero le recriminaba que no se había duchado antes; aunque luego mientras le hacía el amor parecía importarle más bien poco.

Mihawk aplicó la ley de _"quien calla otorga."_ Posó la lengua sobre su piel antes de lamerle hasta la oreja. Sabía salado. Atrapó su lóbulo entre los dientes, mordisqueándolo con suavidad. Zoro iba a quejarse, pero su voz quedó estancada en su garganta. Dracule se lamió los labios y dejó un rastro de saliva por el cuello y la clavícula del cazador, hasta alcanzar la abertura de la camiseta en el pecho. Con la mano que tenía libre empezó a acariciarle la cintura por debajo de la tela que le cubría.

El espadachín se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Debería darle asco, sentir repulsión hacia el roce de aquel maldito hombre que solo se estaba aprovechando de él. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Zoro era en ese momento un completo manojo de nervios. Cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento un instante.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que nadie te acaricia, cachorro? – le preguntó Mihawk al oído.

\- ¿Responder a eso entra dentro de mi castigo? – le devolvió Zoro la pregunta, tratando de controlar su respiración.

\- Sólo era curiosidad – respondió su mentor -. Me resulta excitante oírte hablar mientras intentas controlar las reacciones que le provoco a tu cuerpo.

Le dio un beso en la parte baja de la barbilla y luego atrapó sus labios con otro de esos roces ávidos y mojados. Su mano se deslizó rápida y precisa desde su cintura hacia su pecho. Sus dedos expertos encontraron el pezón izquierdo del cazador y lo atraparon haciendo una ligera presión. Inconscientemente, Zoro arqueó la espalda contra las ardientes caricias de la mano del Shichibukai. La fricción de la yema de los dedos de Mihawk hizo que su pezón se endureciera sin responder a los últimos gritos internos desesperados de Zoro por resistirse a su mentor.

El Shichibukai metió los dedos por los agujeros de la camiseta del espadachín y terminó de rasgar la tela para dejar al aire su pecho y sus marcados abdominales, brillantes a causa del sudor que le resbalaba por el cuerpo. Esa piel morena era ruda, fuerte, firme. Necesitaba hartarse a probarla, a saborearla, a marcarla. Sus ojos recorrieron despacio aquella marca que llevaba grabada a sangre desde hacía mucho tiempo. Luego, se relamió.

\- Esta cicatriz… - musitó con la voz cargada de sensualidad mientras usaba el dedo índice y medio para recorrer la marca que atravesaba el pecho del cazador - ¿es mía?

Levantó la mirada hacia Zoro. Él sintió que no podía negarle nada a esa forma tan hipnotizante de mirarle que tenía Mihawk.

\- Sí – susurró. El roce del Shichibukai le estaba poniendo patas arriba -. Es de aquel día.

\- ¿Y no es preciosa? – preguntó con aire orgulloso.

\- Estuviste a punto de matarme – hizo notar el espadachín.

\- Podría haberlo hecho. Pero sigues vivo – dijo, a la vez que se inclinaba hacia su cuello y le daba un mordisco en la vena yugular -. Muy vivo.

Zoro trató de no responder como Mihawk quería. Aunque era caso perdido, ya que su cuerpo en ese momento, gritaba ante las inesperadas pero expertas caricias del Shichibukai. Éste aprovechó el intento de tomar el control de sus emociones de Zoro para bajar silenciosamente hasta el pezón que quedaba libre sin las caricias de sus dedos. Lo atrapó entre los labios y pasó la lengua sobre él. Esta vez, el cazador jadeó sin poder evitarlo.

Al notar aquel pezón endurecerse al contacto con su saliva y ver su reacción, Dracule sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Estás acostumbrado al roce físico, pero no a que te presten la debida atención, ¿me equivoco?

Zoro desvió la mirada. Nunca había pensado en eso. ¿Por qué insistía en comentar en voz alta todo lo que pensaba? El espadachín volvía a responder con su silencio. Pero Mihawk quería más de él.

\- Respóndeme – le ordenó con suavidad.

\- No soy yo el que suele estar en entre la espada y la pared – contestó Zoro, con un tono ligeramente molesto.

\- Y nunca mejor dicho – sonrió el mentor, besándole despacio en la mejilla.

Mihawk entonces le abrió las piernas con su rodilla derecha, llegando a rozar con el muslo la entrepierna del espadachín. Luego, cambió el toque de su pierna por el de la mano, que hacía una presión abrasadora sobre él. Zoro no pudo contener un jadeo y cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia delante para apoyarla contra el hombro de Dracule. Si aquello seguía así, llegase hasta donde llegase, Zoro se podría volver loco. Por un momento, eso pensó.

El Shichibukai saltó la barrera de la tela de su pantalón sin más miramientos. La erección de Zoro le recibió con bastante alegría, contra la voluntad del espadachín. Se mordió el labio para no jadear, pero dejó escapar el aliento cuando Mihawk empezó a tantear su dura entrepierna.

\- ¿Te pones así por unos roces de nada? – le susurró al oído, aprovechando que Zoro mantenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro -. Te tenían mal atendido en tu barco, cachorro.

\- No te atrevas a… hablar de eso… - jadeó el cazador.

\- Sólo digo lo que veo. Tú necesitas que se ocupen de ti. –Le mordió otra vez la oreja -. ¿Ves? Así.

Mihawk sobrepasó la ropa interior del cazador y envolvió la gruesa erección de Zoro con su cálida mano. El espadachín volvió a jadear. Cada vez le costaba más contenerse. Los dedos de Dracule eran expertos al extremo, sabían exactamente dónde y cómo tocarle para hacer que sus piernas flaquearan. El Shicibukai recorrió toda la longitud del cazador ejerciendo cierta presión. Sentía el pulso de aquel miembro duro contra la palma de su mano y eso, unido al gesto de derrota por el placer que Zoro tenía en la cara, le excitaba de sobremanera.

\- Cachorro, levanta la mirada – le pidió.

Zoro lo hizo sin pensar. Como si su cuerpo reaccionase por su cuenta a la voz de Mihawk. Clavó los ojos en la mirada del halcón y, por alguna razón, en lugar de enfadarse o sentir coraje, el cazador se sintió muy relajado.

\- Bésame – le dijo entonces.

Su voz le enardeció. Se lanzó hacia sus labios con avidez. Él le recibió de la misma manera. Nunca le habían masturbado de aquella manera. Siempre era él quien tenía que pedirlo, y aunque se lo hicieran, nunca lo había recibido de esa forma. Sin decir nada. Sólo preocupándose única y exclusivamente de su placer. Parecía que Mihawk quería dominarle, controlarle, cosa que jamás le había permitido a nadie. Y sin embargo, el hecho de que le tocara como lo estaba haciendo, deleitándose en él mientras lograba agitarle y excitarle hasta aquel punto, era algo que estaba lejos de molestarle. No se quejaría, no podía. Aunque fuera el Shichibukai al que algún día soñaba con superar, en ese momento en su mente no había cabida para nada más que escuchar su propia voz jadeante y los eróticos susurros de Mihawk.

Dracule, como recompensa a tan pasional beso, hizo un poco más de presión sobre la longitud del cazador y aceleró las caricias de su mano. Zoro gimió contra su boca pero no dejó de besarle, humedeciéndole los labios por el exceso de saliva, que él con gusto relamía. Mihawk le apretó el glande con los dedos un par de veces al sentir cómo su miembro duro se debatía por liberarse. Dejó de besarle un instante y los jadeos de Zoro inundaron la biblioteca, incontenibles.

\- Córrete – le ordenó con suavidad -. Córrete por mí.

Entonces, en medio del éxtasis más placentero y volviendo a tener la lengua atrapada entre los labios del Shichibukai, Zoro sintió un espasmo recorrerle el cuerpo entero. Todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas habían sido excitadas al extremo por Mihawk. Su cuerpo se arqueó e inconscientemente, trató de separar los brazos de la pared a la que estaba sujeto. El Shichibukai hizo la fuerza suficiente para que no se liberase todavía. Perdido en el placer más absoluto, Zoro se dejó llevar hasta correrse sin control.

Cuando los espasmos de placer del espadachín se disiparon en el cansancio, el Shichibukai soltó el amarre de sus manos, liberándole, a la vez que sacó la mano de dentro de sus pantalones y se alejó un poco de su cuerpo. El cazador se apoyó contra la pared para no caerse al suelo. Zoro le miró con gesto confundido mientras él se llevaba el dedo índice a la boca para probar los restos del sabor más íntimo del espadachín. Mihawk también se quedó mirándole de forma muy tranquila mientras Zoro recuperaba el aliento.

\- ¿Ya está? –La voz de Zoro sonaba un poco ronca.

\- ¿Quieres más? – le devolvió la pregunta él, ladeando la cabeza.

\- No – respondió el espadachín con firmeza, a pesar de que aún le temblaban las piernas de forma desmedida -. Pero sigo sin entender qué clase de castigo es este.

\- ¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo? Esto es entretenido. Sabes que lo es – dijo, con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

\- No, no lo es – gruñó Zoro -. Así que, ¿me estás diciendo que lo que tengo que hacer si no derroto a esos bichos es soportar este acoso?

\- El acoso, como tú dices, es parte del castigo – admitió -. Pero te dije que cada vez que no pudieras vencer, te haría perder algo. Esta vez – Mihawk acercó los dedos de la mano que tenía limpia de semen al pañuelo verde que rodeaba su brazo izquierdo -, me quedo con esto.

Zoro, por acto reflejo, sujetó con fuerza la mano de Mihawk para evitar que deshiciera el nudo del pañuelo. Le dirigió una mirada amenazante durante unos segundos.

\- Ni se te ocurra – susurró.

\- Ese es el sentimiento que quiero que tengas. Frustración. Si de verdad quieres proteger a alguien, vas a tener que ser más fuerte. Y para ello, te haré recordar lo que sientes cuando pierdes. Cuando algo que te importa, te es arrebatado por tu propia debilidad.

\- Lo necesito – insistió él.

\- Lo único que de verdad necesitas son tus katanas y tu voluntad. Nada más.

\- No lo hagas – le pidió de nuevo Zoro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Dracule se permitió bromear -. ¿Te sientes desnudo sin él? ¿Tal vez debería aprovechar y ver más de ti?

\- No juegues con eso – le advirtió.

\- Voy a llevármelo, quieras o no. Y sólo hay una manera de recuperarlo. – Mihawk le acarició el cuello con el dedo índice de la otra mano con cierta dulzura -. Vence, Roronoa. Y te será devuelto.

Maldiciendo para sí mismo y aún un poco reacio, Zoro soltó la mano de Mihawk. Éste entonces deshizo el nudo del pañuelo y se lo quitó.

\- Vuelve a tu habitación. Date una buena ducha. La princesa se encargará luego de esas heridas. Y descansa.

Mihawk se inclinó a besarle. Apenas notó el roce de sus labios, Zoro apretó los dientes y salió de la encerrona entre la pared y el cuerpo del Shichibukai. Dejó el salón bastante enfadado, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Mihawk miró el pañuelo que tenía entre los dedos. El gesto de Zoro había cambiado radicalmente al ver que pretendía quitársela. Debía ser realmente importante para él. El entrenamiento empezaba bien. El espadachín se acostumbraría, poco a poco, a cómo iban a ser las cosas en aquel castillo a partir de entonces. Y el Shichibukai tenía intención de pasárselo realmente bien a costa de arrancarle gritos de placer a Roronoa Zoro.


	4. El segundo castigo

Mihawk era prácticamente un desconocido. A parte de cuando se quedaba mirándole pelear con los gorilas, el Shichibukai vivía entre el salón y la biblioteca. Zoro y Perona se acostumbraron rápido a comer y cenar juntos. No sabían exactamente de dónde salían los alimentos, pero cada día a la misma hora de la tarde y la noche, la comida y la cena aparecía en el comedor del castillo. Dracule nunca se reunía con ellos, como si no tuviera necesidad de comer nada o prefiriera hacerlo solo.

Zoro no se había planteado intentar entender a Mihawk. Le llevaría demasiado tiempo hacerlo y el único momento en que podía relajarse, por la noche, no iba a tirarlo pensando también en ese hombre. Bastante presente le tenía en los combates con los gorilas. Los castigos de ese hombre eran una contradicción en sí mismos. Podía decir que lo que le hacía era una especie de penitencia, ya que Zoro no quería aquello. Hasta que dejaba de pensar y su mente se quedaba en blanco. Mihawk era capaz de hacer eso aunque le estuviera forzando a soportar sus castigos. Y él no sabía cómo resistirse cuando había dado su palabra de aceptar lo que fuera.

Durante aquella semana, Dracule le había dado varios consejos útiles, debía reconocerlo. Se acercaba a veces por la sala especial donde entrenaba y le observaba. Al principio le daba igual. Luego empezó a darse cuenta de que, si se desconcentraba a causa del Shichibukai, se ponía extremadamente nervioso ante su mirada de halcón. La segunda semana que se enfrentó a los gorilas, notó cierto cambio en sus movimientos. Para empezar, se sentía más rápido. Podía esquivar a los animales antes de que le arañasen. Aunque no fue suficiente para derrotarlos, Zoro sintió un subidón de ánimo al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo comenzaba a dar sus frutos.

Tras horas intentando vencer a los gorilas en el bosque, Zoro volvió al castillo guiado por Perona. Esta vez, Mihawk le esperaba en el salón, sentado como siempre en su sillón individual tapizado en rojo, con un libro en la mano, aquella camisa blanca puesta y la copa de vino tinto sobre la pequeña mesilla redonda al lado del sillón.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó, sin mirarle, apurando las últimas líneas del capítulo que estaba leyendo.

El Shichibukai esperaba un informe completo de sus actividades. Parecía más un padre controlador que un entrenador. Zoro cruzó los brazos frente al pecho.

\- He sido más rápido que la semana pasada, pero no lo suficiente aún – le informó -. He herido a un par de ellos – añadió.

\- Eso es un logro, debo reconocer – dijo Mihawk, cerrando el libro y cogiendo la copa de vino -. ¿Qué has aprendido?

\- Que debería empezar a trepar a los árboles como esos malditos monos – contestó Zoro -. Y que el acero puede ser más ligero si yo también lo soy. Es como si respondiera a mí y se volviera más liviano cuando lo manejo con más rapidez.

\- Pero sabrás que entonces necesitas más precisión – apuntó Dracule.

\- Sí, me he dado cuenta de eso. Un poco tarde, quizá – admitió el espadachín.

\- No está mal, Roronoa – sonrió el Shichibukai, mostrándose complacido -. Nada mal.

\- Podías habérmelo dicho también – hizo notar el cazador.

\- No tiene sentido si no lo averiguas tú mismo. De momento, sigue así. Poco a poco te irás dando cuenta de más detalles como ese de la ligereza del acero. Y mejorarás.

Mihawk le dio un sorbo al vino y dejó la copa sobre la mesilla antes de volver la vista hacia él. La conversación sobre el entrenamiento había terminado. Zoro notó el cambio en el ambiente. Mihawk conseguía eso solo con la forma de mirarle. Y en ese momento, le estaba devorando con los ojos.

\- ¿Puedo irme ya? – A pesar de la pregunta, Zoro se dio cuenta de que su voz le había traicionado.

\- ¿Cuál era el trato? – le preguntó Mihawk.

\- Vencerlos – respondió el espadachín, con resignación.

\- Entonces no, no puedes irte. –Le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice de la mano derecha -. Ven aquí.

El cazador se quedó a escasos metros de Mihawk. Él ladeó la cabeza.

\- Más cerca.

Zoro se acercó todo lo que pudo al sillón individual del que el Shichibukai no se levantó. Casi le rozaba las piernas a Dracule con las suyas. Ese hombre tenía algo magnético, le atraía de sobremanera a pesar de saber que era impredecible en sus dichosos castigos. Y a sus ojos no podía negarles que Mihawk era elegante, atractivo, altivo, incluso juguetón. Aptitudes que a Zoro le iban a volver loco.

\- Arrodíllate.

El cazador se mostró reacio unos instantes, pero al final cedió y se postró de rodillas delante del retorcido de su mentor.

\- Quítate la camisa.

Las órdenes de Mihawk eran claras, sencillas, y había algo en ellas que le decía a Zoro que no podía evadirlas, que no le quedaba más remedio que cumplirlas. El espadachín se desnudó de cintura para arriba y le lanzó la camiseta al Shichibukai a la cara. En contra de lo que Zoro esperaba, su maestro cogió la tela y la olió profundamente, disfrutando del olor a sudor mezclado con jabón que desprendía. El cazador tragó saliva. No podía contra Dracule en aquel juego. Era un hombre en el que no se podía leer, al que no bastaba con pensar con lógica para entender. Y cuando se metía en aquel terreno sensual y erótico festivo, Zoro no tenía tiempo siquiera de reaccionar más que a sus órdenes y a las sensaciones de su propio cuerpo, contrarias a su voluntad.

Una vez que estuvo a su completa merced, se inclinó sobre el espadachín y le cogió de la barbilla para hacerle echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Le dio un beso suave antes de otro más violento que le arrancó un jadeo al cazador. De pronto escuchó un ligero tintineo y abrió los ojos. Mihawk sujetaba en la mano derecha un collar de cuero con una hebilla y una arandela metálica que llevaba enganchada una cadena fina. Cuando el Shichibukai le acarició el cuello con los dedos de la otra mano, sintió un escalofrío.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó, al darse cuenta de que Zoro ya había visto el collar.

\- ¿Pretendes ponerme eso? – exclamó el cazador -. Ni se te ocurra – le amenazó.

\- Lo que quiera, Roronoa – le recordó.

Dracule lo cogió con ambas manos y lo acercó a Zoro. Éste se revolvió.

\- Es humillante. No vas a ponérmelo – gruñó.

\- No trato de humillarte, cazador. Es solo un capricho.

\- Pues no pienso ceder a tus caprichos, Mihawk – insistió.

\- ¿Ah no? Está bien. –El Shichibukai se volvió a recostar en el sofá -. Entonces vete.

El espadachín se quedó confuso un momento ante aquella actitud.

\- ¿No piensas detenerme? – Frunció el ceño -. ¿Obligarme?

\- No – aseguró -. Si no lo aceptas por ti mismo, no me interesa. No soy un violador aunque me consideres como tal. Así que hemos terminado.

Zoro ni siquiera llegó a ponerse de pie. Mihawk era lo opuesto a la persona que esperaba encontrarse. Realmente impredecible. Le sorprendía con tanta facilidad que a veces no sabía ni cómo reaccionar y al final, acababa haciendo lo que hacía siempre: dejarse llevar por su instinto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento. Él era un hombre de palabra, no cumplir lo que había prometido también era un signo de debilidad. Sólo tenía que aguantar el castigo como se aguantaba el dolor. Hacer lo que ese sádico quisiera y luego, olvidarlo. Respiró hondo, tratando de concienciarse de que estaba atrapado, y alargó la mano hasta sujetar a Mihawk por la muñeca. El Shichibukai entendió lo que el cazador quería decir. Se propuso no ser malo con él y no le preguntó qué era lo que quería.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

El cazador solo asintió, con cierta sumisión.

\- Buen chico.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre él y al acercar el collar, Zoro se movió inconscientemente.

\- No te muevas – le ordenó.

El espadachín mostró una sonrojada resignación mientras Mihawk le cerraba el collar alrededor del cuello. No estaba apretado y no le molestaba, era el hecho de lo que significaba llevarlo puesto.

\- Ahora sí pareces un cachorro de verdad – hizo notar Mihawk.

\- No te burles de mí, no soy tu mascota, maldito bast…

El Shichibukai tiró de la cadena que iba unida a una argolla metálica del collar y éste obligó al cazador a acercarse a escasos centímetros de su maestro, lo cual le hizo callar. Él le puso el dedo sobre los labios con suavidad.

\- Ni intento tratarte como a una mascota, ni me estaba burlando de ti – le aseguró.

\- ¿Entonces para qué me lo pones? – exigió saber.

\- Porque te queda muy bien – respondió el Shichibukai con simpleza.

Mihawk le pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios antes de darle un beso. Zoro mantuvo los labios apretados, en señal de desacuerdo con aquel castigo.

\- No te resistas – susurró Dracule.

\- ¿También me lo ordenas? – masculló el cazador, un poco enfadado.

\- Es un consejo. Si no te resistes, empezarás a disfrutarlo desde el principio, no solo cuando ya no puedas controlarlo.

Volvió a besarle antes de que pudiera contestar. Lo que Mihawk decía era exactamente lo que le sucedía en la cama con Sanji. El cocinero se resistía a él, pero al final, cuando ya no podía seguir negando que disfrutaba del sexo con él, terminaba por gemir sin control. Zoro trató de alejar al rubio de su mente, cerró los ojos y se mostró mucho más receptivo a los labios de su mentor sobre su boca.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que yo lo disfruto? – susurró cuando Mihawk dejó el beso.

\- Todo tú. Y no lo has dicho. Lo has gemido, cachorro.

Mihawk se recostó de nuevo y entonces abrió las piernas cuanto el sillón le permitió. Acomodó las caderas y enroscó la cadena del collar en la muñeca, sin tirar de ella. Zoro alcanzó a entender la indirecta.

\- Sabes lo que quiero – le dijo el Shichibukai.

\- Yo te toco y tú te corres – respondió el cazador -. Es decir, quieres lo que quieren todos.

\- Así que no es la primera vez que tienes a alguien rendido a ti de esta manera.

\- ¿Rendido a mí? – exclamó con incredulidad -. Yo no he provocado esto.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Me has seducido – le aseguró -. Puede que lo hayas hecho sin querer pero eso no importa. Aquí me tienes, deseándote con impaciencia.

La mirada del cazador se desvió un instante hacia la entrepierna del Shichibukai. Tragó saliva al ver cómo se había abultado desde que él había entrado en la sala.

\- Deseándome como desearías a cualquiera – bufó entonces Zoro.

\- No, cachorro. Como te deseo a ti no he deseado antes a nadie – le confesó.

\- Mentira – dijo automáticamente el espadachín.

\- ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? – preguntó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

\- Para que no piense que eres como todos – contestó, a la defensiva.

\- Es que no soy como todos – apuntó el Shichibukai, mostrándose molesto ante la comparación -. Yo no quiero meter la polla en cualquier agujero, Roronoa. Quiero que sea en esa boca tuya que sabe a maldito infierno.

Por alguna razón, escuchar a Mihawk decir aquello le encendió. Levantó los brazos y apoyó los codos en los muslos firmes de Dracule. Cogió la camisa blanca y la sacó del pantalón, levantándosela hasta los hombros. Le besó el pecho y deslizó los labios por el medio, entre los marcados pectorales, hacia los abdominales. Mihawk no esperaba tanta pasión en un castigo. Esbozó una sonrisa suave y se relajó. Mientras su lengua jugueteaba con el ombligo del Shichibukai, Zoro llevó las manos hacia la parte superior del pantalón, buscando el botón que lo mantenía cerrado. Al descubrir la tela de la ropa interior, el cazador atrapó la creciente erección de Mihawk entre sus labios. Aún por encima de la tela, sentir la calidez de esa boca hizo que el Shichibukai se tensara repentinamente. Unas caricias después, Zoro liberó la erección de su mentor de la ropa. Al tenerla delante por primera vez, no pudo evitar un gesto de estupor. El color era igual de blanquecino que el de su piel. La punta estaba ligeramente hinchada y aunque no estaba caliente del todo, ya era bastante larga. Mihawk contuvo una carcajada mientras la mirada del espadachín se perdía de arriba hacia abajo en su miembro.

\- Por tu expresión diría que te has quedado sin palabras al vérmela. –Su voz sonaba completamente divertida -. ¿Qué pasa, cachorro? ¿No esperabas que fuera tan grande?

\- Ni siquiera me había planteado que algún día te vería la polla, Mihawk – confesó Zoro con naturalidad.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? – El Shichibukai presumía de su miembro.

\- Enorme – reconoció el espadachín -. Pero – sonrió a medias, posando el dedo índice de la mano derecha en la base de su miembro – cuanto más grande, más sensible – deslizó el dedo despacio hacia arriba por su carne dura -, ¿no es verdad?

Mihawk sintió un escalofrío. Zoro acababa de cambiar las tornas. Había recuperado de forma aplastante la faceta de hombre dominante que Mihawk intentaba asumir. A pesar de ser él quien tenía la cadena en la mano y el espadachín el collar en el cuello, Zoro llevaba las riendas de aquel juego sexual con tanta naturalidad y de una forma tan entregada que el Shichibukai se sintió desarmado por completo ante él.

\- Y yo – añadió entonces Zoro – sé exactamente cómo tratar con las cosas sensibles.

Se inclinó sobre él y le besó la punta con mimo antes de sacar la lengua para lamerla despacio. Hizo un poco de saliva antes de apoyar los labios en la base del miembro del Shichibukai para luego recorrer toda la longitud humedeciendo su carne entre su boca y su golosa lengua. Hizo el mismo recorrido moviendo la cabeza para cubrir toda la erección, por todos los lados, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban traviesos con los testículos de Dracule. Cuando toda la saliva del cazador bañaba el miembro duro del Shichibukai, Zoro apretó ligeramente la base con la mano y rodeó el glande con los labios para succionar con suavidad.

Incapaz de contenerse, Mihawk echó la cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló el aire de una forma muy sensual, dejando que un gemido ronco nacido de su garganta llenase el salón. Zoro se sorprendió. Ese hombre realmente estaba disfrutando de sus atenciones, sin ejercer ningún tipo de presión. Como si no quisiera adelantarse. Como si quisiera deleitarse en cada sensación que él le provocaba. Tener el control de Mihawk entre sus manos y su boca le hizo sentirse terriblemente poderoso. Tanto como para abrir bien los labios e introducir lentamente el miembro del Shichibukai casi hasta rozar su garganta. Mihawk jadeó con la voz entrecortada mientras volvía a alzar la cabeza para mirarle. Ver su propio pene entrar y salir de la cavidad bucal del cazador hizo que tuviera que contener el orgasmo justo al límite. Intentando mantenerse frío un poco más, empezó a hablar.

\- Vaya. Eres bastante bueno. –Su voz estuvo a punto de traicionarle, pero el espadachín estaba tan concentrado en su placer que no se dio cuenta -. Apuesto a que eres la clase de amante que disfruta dándole placer a la otra persona, ¿no es así?

Zoro se apartó de un golpe del miembro de Mihawk y le dirigió una mirada ofuscada.

\- ¿Es que no puedes callarte de una jodida vez? Estaba concentrado en darte lo que quieres.

\- ¿Y perderme la cara que pones cada vez que acierto con lo que adivino de ti? – le devolvió el Shichibukai la pregunta irónica -. Ni de broma, Roronoa.

Puso la mano en la nuca del espadachín. Sin embargo, en lugar de hacer presión para obligarle a seguir, le rozó la piel despacio hasta hacer que sintiera escalofríos.

\- Eres tú el que no tiene que usar la boca precisamente para hablar.

El cazador se quejó con un gruñido antes de volver a devorar la erección de Dracule de un solo golpe. Lejos de molestarle, la mano del Shichibukai en su nuca le alentaba a seguir. Mihawk ni siquiera marcaba el ritmo, dejaba que fuera él quien decidiera cómo llevarle hasta el orgasmo. Pero de vez en cuando, los dedos de Dracule le acariciaban la cabeza con cierta ternura que logró hacer que su entrepierna comenzase a dar tirones bajo el pantalón que llevaba puesto.

Zoro rodeó la base del miembro del Shichibukai con la mano y empezó a hacer movimientos rápidos desde ahí hacia arriba y de nuevo hacia abajo. Así cubrió toda la extensión mientras con la boca succionaba el glande con fuerza. Sorprendido ante aquella forma de tomarle entre sus labios, Mihawk se retorció en la silla y se incorporó, arqueando la espalda.

\- Joder, cachorro – exclamó en un jadeo incontenible.

El espadachín levantó la comisura de la boca en una sonrisa complacida y manteniendo los ojos cerrados siguió rodeando la punta de su erección entre los labios y la lengua. El Shichibukai clavó las uñas en el cuello del cazador. Incapaz de resistir ante semejante placer, Mihawk llegó a un orgasmo que disparó su caliente semilla dentro de la boca del cazador. Zoro frunció el ceño un instante al sentir la esencia del Shichibukai inundando su garganta. Se apartó despacio del miembro de Dracule, mientras éste trataba de calmar el dolor que sus uñas le habían provocado en el cuello al llegar al orgasmo. Al ver los labios apretados de Zoro, Mihawk se disculpó.

\- Lo siento, no he podido…

Zoro tragó antes de levantar la mirada hacia Mihawk con orgullo y sensualidad. Mihawk se interrumpió en su discurso y sonrió a medias. ¿Con quién creía que estaba tratando? Aquel hombre le tenía cautivado, acababa de darse cuenta. El Shichibukai se inclinó hacia el espadachín y le regaló un beso apasionado cargado de sentimiento, en el que se saboreó a sí mismo con gusto. Zoro lo aceptó con cierta sorpresa. La respiración de Mihawk aún era entrecortada, y la fue recuperando entre besos al cazador.

\- ¿Satisfecho? – le preguntó Zoro.

\- Mucho – admitió Mihawk -. Y además has manejado tan bien esta situación que no parece haberte afectado mucho.

\- Soy un hombre, Mihawk. Hago esto porque tengo que hacerlo, pero soy la clase de persona que hace las cosas bien.

\- No te niegues a ti mismo que has disfrutado teniéndome entre tus manos al borde del abismo – le pidió.

\- Está bien. No lo negaré. ¿Ahora ya puedo irme? – volvió a preguntar, tironeando un poco del collar.

\- Claro.

Mihawk le acarició el rostro con una mano mientras soltaba el collar con la otra.

\- Solo hay una condición – le susurró entonces -. Aquí va tu castigo, cazador.

\- ¿Qué va a ser esta vez? ¿Los pantalones? –En su tono había mofa. Como si pensara que no había nada más que Mihawk pudiera arrebatarle.

\- Esos deberías atesorarlos más – se burló también el Shichibukai -. Pero no. Lo que quiero hoy, es tu libertad.

Zoro se tensó. Aunque los castigos fueran todos de índole física, y no precisamente dolorosos o desagradables, eso debía reconocerlo, cuando el Shichibukai se ponía serio respecto a lo de quitarle algo como condena por no poder derrotar a los gorilas le daba auténtico pánico.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi libertad? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Mihawk levantó la mano derecha y le señaló el pantalón. A Zoro no le hizo falta bajar la mirada hacia su pantalón para saber el tamaño de la erección que tenía en ese momento.

\- ¿En serio? – farfulló.

\- No puedes tocarte, Roronoa. No tienes permitido masturbarte esta noche, ¿entendido?

Zoro mostró incredulidad en el rostro. La erección llevaba un rato pidiendo que la liberase, golpeando contra el apretado pantalón, y él sólo podía pensar en ceder al deseo. Hasta que las palabras de Mihawk se lo prohibieron.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Vigilarme toda la jodida noche? – exclamó.

\- Claro que no. Esta noche, duermes con Perona – le informó.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – gritó el espadachín -. ¡Ni loco!

\- Algo parecido dijo ella cuando se lo comuniqué – recordó Mihawk.

\- ¡Es que ese es el castigo! Dormir con esa mujer tiene que ser… - Zoro solo pudo traducir sus sensaciones con un escalofrío.

\- Me da igual lo que penséis – respondió su mentor -. Vais a dormir juntos. En la misma cama. Y tú, tendrás la decencia de no tocarte mientras la tienes a tu lado.

\- Eres un maldito capullo. ¿Cómo pretendes que baje mañana a entrenar si no me calmo, eh?

\- He dicho, que no puedes masturbarte esta noche. Cuando amanezca y te levantes, podrás hacer lo que quieras.

\- No voy a poder dormir – insistió Zoro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan pervertido y fogoso eres que no puedes controlar las reacciones físicas de tu cuerpo, cazador?

Zoro chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Acababa, inconscientemente, de suplicarle a Mihawk por un orgasmo. Se sentía estúpido. Había controlado erecciones peores de la que tenía en ese momento. Podía tranquilizarse y concentrarse en descansar aún en aquel estado. Por un instante se había dejado llevar por la necesidad de que fuera otro el que le tocase. ¿O era la necesidad de que fuera Mihawk el que lo hiciera? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquel pensamiento extraño de su mente y se puso de pie con toda la dignidad que pudo.

\- No te rías de mí – dijo, con seriedad.

\- No me estoy riendo de ti – le aseguró Mihawk -. Pero recuerda esa sensación. Y lucha por evitarla. Eso es lo que quiero que aprendas, Roronoa.

Aun en aquella situación, el Shichibukai tenía la mente lo suficientemente fría como para hablarle en su tono aleccionador de profesor aplicado. Zoro respiró hondo en un intento por calmar la frustración sexual que tenía en ese momento.

\- ¿Siempre le das a todo la vuelta de esa manera para utilizarlo a tu favor?

\- Eso suena a que me estás llamando manipulador – hizo notar Mihawk.

\- Has hecho que te hiciera esto a sabiendas de que provocaría lo mismo en mí. Y lo has usado para castigarme – le acusó.

\- ¿Y no era ese nuestro trato?

Zoro gruñó. Definitivamente, no podía ganar a Mihawk en su propio juego. Al menos, no así.

\- Voy a darme una ducha. Fría – matizó, mientras se levantaba del suelo con cierta resignación.

\- Buenas noches.

Zoro encajó el sarcasmo sin mirar al Shichibukai, o intentaría matarle. Salió del salón mientras Mihawk se colocaba la ropa. Había sido algo intenso. Y lo había disfrutado más de lo que había pensado al tramar el castigo. ¿Dejaría el cazador de sorprenderle algún día?


	5. El tercer castigo

Zoro caminó hacia la escalinata del castillo. Su frustración se escapaba por los poros de su piel, y no tenía nada que ver con la nochecita que había pasado al lado de Perona, que no era capaz de dejar de moverse en la cama mientras dormía a pierna suelta como un perrito doméstico. Su erección no había sido un problema en cuanto había perdido de vista a Mihawk y había mantenido bajo control su mente sucia y pervertida. El problema esa mañana eran los gorilas. Cómo odiaba aquellos animales. Cuanto más pensaba que no era capaz de vencer a unos estúpidos simios más se enfadaba consigo mismo. Era culpa suya no ser más fuerte todavía. Al llegar al doble portón del edificio, se detuvo en seco. Mihawk esperaba de brazos cruzados, con una mirada seria que clavó en él.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? – le preguntó.

\- Patético – respondió el Shichibukai -. Es patético que a pesar de lo que has mejorado, no encuentres la manera de derrotar a esos animales que lo único que hacen es imitar la fuerza de otros.

Mihawk estaba echándole una bronca de cuidado. Nunca había sido tan directo con él. Subió la escalinata con pasos enfadados y quedó a un par de escalones de su mentor.

\- ¿Encontrar la manera? ¿Quieres decir que hay una forma específica de hacerlo?

\- Tienes que encontrar tu manera, cazador. Para eso entrenas.

\- Ya, ya lo sé, y lo último que necesito es que me recuerdes que tú puedes hacerlo porque eres más fuerte, que es lo que parece que haces – exclamó.

El cazador subió los escalones y pasó a su lado como un soplo de viento huracanado. El Shichibukai le detuvo al vuelo, poniéndole la mano en el pecho.

\- No es así, Roronoa – le aseguró.

\- Sí, sí lo es, Mihawk, te encanta actuar como si yo fuera inferior por no ser capaz de vencer a esos simios ni a ti – insistió Zoro, mirándole fijamente a su lado.

\- Quiero que conviertas esa frustración en fuerza. Por eso te presiono tanto.

\- Claro, sí, estar alejado de mi entrenamiento y ser tan capullo es algo que haces por mí. –La ironía estaba marcada en sus palabras.

Mihawk le sujetó por el brazo con fuerza antes de volver a mirarle con aquellos ojos encendidos. Zoro también le miró. El Shichibukai nunca le había visto así. Estaba realmente al límite.

\- No piensas con claridad ahora mismo. Tienes que relajarte. Vamos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De eso se tratan tus castiguitos? ¿De relajarme? – le espetó.

\- Deja de hablar de más, no vaya a ser que luego tengas que arrepentirte – le cortó el Shichibukai -. Ven.

Tiró de su brazo para hacerle cruzar el umbral del castillo y luego le soltó. Sabía que Zoro le seguiría. Abrió la doble puerta del salón y se colocó detrás del sofá de tres plazas tapizado en rojo oscuro, apoyando las manos en el ancho respaldo. El cazador al cruzar aquel umbral sintió que le invadía una sensación de calma inusual. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y esperó, sin apartar la mirada de la imponente y sensual figura de Mihawk. El Shichibukai le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercase. Zoro se aproximó al sofá y quedó frente a Dracule, dejando el mueble de separación entre ambos.

\- Desnúdate – le ordenó, con un tono que a Zoro se le antojó dulce -. Colócate de rodillas en el sofá.

Zoro obedeció, adoptando su ya natural postura resignada. Lanzó la camiseta sobre el sillón individual donde Mihawk se sentaba siempre, como un gesto de desafío. Llevó las manos hacia el cinturón, desabrochándolo antes de quitarse los pantalones y tirarlos al suelo. Se subió de rodillas al sofá, frente al Shichibukai, y apoyó las manos en el respaldo. Mihawk, con su mirada complacida, se inclinó a besarle. El cazador cerró los ojos. Desde el primer beso hasta el que fuese el último, ese hombre lograba embriagarle y no entendía por qué. O quizá, no quería entenderlo.

Mihawk se apartó de él entonces, para caminar hasta la mesilla. Del cajón sacó un objeto que tintineó.

\- Inclina el pecho sobre el respaldo – le indicó -. Apóyate con los antebrazos y junta ambas muñecas – le dijo, enseñándole un par de esposas finas plateadas.

\- ¿Qué? No. No soporto eso, Mihawk. El estar atado – insistió -. No.

\- Roronoa, estas esposas son tan endebles que podrías partirlas si quisieras sin hacer mucha fuerza – le dijo -. Confía en mí.

Eso era nuevo. Confiar en un Shichibukai, en uno de los piratas más letales que había, en un Señor de los Mares a las órdenes del Gobierno, en el mejor espadachín del mundo. En el hombre al que soñaba con superar. Parecía que el simple hecho de pensar en darle su confianza era lo más absurdo que se le podía ocurrir hacer. Sin embargo, su instinto no le dijo que hiciera lo contrario.

Le tendió las muñecas a Mihawk, apartando la mirada ligeramente reticente. El Shichibukai le ajustó las esposas sin apretarlas. Al sentir el frío metal rozarle la piel, se estremeció. Tironeó de ellas y se dio cuenta de que era cierto que podría romperlas si quisiera. Eso significaba que no estaba atado. Que aquello solo era otro complemento como el collar de la semana anterior. Se sintió más tranquilo. Ya debería conocer los juegos de Mihawk. Y lo fácil que era adaptarse a ellos.

\- ¿Y ahora?

El Shichibukai empezó entonces a rodear el sofá, hasta ponerse a su espalda. Al sentirse completamente expuesto a Dracule, Zoro se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las piernas.

\- Esto es vergonzoso – rezongó el cazador.

\- Pues deja que te diga que no tienes que avergonzarte de mostrar tus encantos más íntimos, cachorro. – Le acarició la columna vertebral con el dedo índice -. Es un deleite para mi vista – le confesó.

El dedo terminó su recorrido y volvió hacia arriba, regalándole una caricia en el cuello que le hizo ronronear. Esos dedos siguieron delineando los músculos de su espalda, como si fuera cera ardiendo encendiendo su piel. Zoro tragó saliva y empezó a respirar despacio, calmándose. Mihawk se tomó su tiempo, podía sentir su mirada con esos ojos de halcón recorriéndole en silencio. Casi podía sentir incluso como se relamía.

Mihawk hincó la rodilla en el sofá para sentarse al lado de Zoro, rozando la desnudez del espadachín con su cuerpo cubierto por su camisa blanca a medio abrir. Sus labios acompañaron a los dedos que le acariciaban la zona baja de la espalda mientras le besaba el hombro, el omóplato, la columna.

\- Tienes un cuerpo increíble – susurró contra su piel.

Zoro, inconscientemente, se arqueó hacia él. Mihawk deslizó la mano hasta sus nalgas para acariciarlas. Y de repente, un restallido sonoro de la palma de su mano hizo que el cazador exclamase y se girase furioso hacia su mentor.

\- Mira hacia delante, Roronoa – le ordenó.

\- Maldito hijo de… - farfulló.

Un segundo golpe le hizo morderse la lengua y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Mihawk se inclinó sobre su espalda, le besó el hombro otra vez.

\- No hables si no es para gemir – le dijo el Shichibukai al oído, acariciándole el pelo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en un fuego intenso. Aunque Mihawk tuviera intención de castigarle, había algo más en aquella forma de torturarle que lograba hacer que el propio Zoro se quedase extrañamente quieto y obedeciera.

\- ¿El castigo esta vez es dolor? – preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Solo si te resulta desagradable. ¿Lo es?

Zoro se mordió la lengua. Él jugaba de otras maneras en la cama. Aquello era la primera vez que lo experimentaba. Le resultaba novedoso y le causaba cierta curiosidad. Aunque no quería que Mihawk se saliera con la suya, así que no respondió. Mihawk se agachó sobre él y le mordió la oreja antes de besarle el cuello.

\- No te cierres a mí. Respira hondo, cazador – le susurró -. Y relájate.

El Shichibukai le besó. Ahogado entre los labios de Mihawk, Zoro jadeó ante el tercer golpe de su mano contra su nalga izquierda. De nuevo, una caricia antes de volver a encontrarse con su piel con fuerza. Mihawk le calmó otra vez con su mano. Zoro se dio cuenta de que el dolor iba seguido de un calor inusual que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Mihawk era completamente impredecible. La incertidumbre de cuándo llegaría el siguiente golpe le atenazaba el corazón y le cerraba el estómago a causa de cierta emoción contenida que Zoro pensaba que no debería estar sintiendo.

\- Estás jadeando por el dolor, Roronoa – le dijo el Shichibukai al oído, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

\- No – negó él, con la voz ronca.

\- No me lo niegues. – Pasó la mano derecha bajo las caderas del cazador hasta rozarle la punta de su miembro erecto -. ¿Ves? – Le puso frente a los ojos los dedos -. Estás húmedo, cachorro.

Zoro sintió un tirón de placer en la entrepierna al escuchar la sensual voz de Mihawk llamarle de aquella forma tan cariñosa, que empezaba a volverse costumbre.

\- Al final va a ser verdad que voy a intentar matarte mientras duermes jodido sádico.

\- Hazlo, y me darás la excusa perfecta para azotarte hasta que llores de placer.

La amenaza llegó acompañada de una fuerte palmada en la nalga izquierda. Zoro volvió a retener un jadeo, con tal de no darle la razón a su mentor. Dracule le rozó otra vez la zona que acababa de golpear con una caricia suave y sensual. Ese hombre cautivaba todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Tocándole, hablándole, besándole, embriagándole con su olor, provocándole con aquel cuerpo que parecía esculpido en mármol blanco. ¿Cómo iba a poder resistirse a algo como aquello?

El cazador se quedó sin respiración al ver a Mihawk cerrar los ojos antes de lamerse con auténtico deleite los dedos que él había humedecido con los fluidos de su miembro. Tragó saliva y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba intentando lamer esos dedos dentro de la propia boca del Shichibukai. Él, complacido, sacó los dedos de entre sus labios y los introdujo en la hambrienta boca del cazador.

\- Eso es. –Su voz resonaba por todo su cuerpo -. Saboréate, cazador.

Mihawk observaba fijamente la cara de placer entregado del espadachín con satisfacción. Sacó los dedos de la boca de Zoro y le lamió la saliva que resbalaba de la comisura de sus labios. La mirada del cazador parecía desconcertada. Su mentor le acarició la mejilla suavemente, en un intento por hacer que se sintiera menos nervioso.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó entonces.

\- ¿Qué me estás haciendo? – musitó.

El Shichibukai se inclinó para besarle. Zoro llevó las manos esposadas hasta el cuello de la camisa de Dracule para aferrarse a él. Mihawk le acarició la nuca con la mano.

\- No lo pienses – le dijo contra los labios -. Date la vuelta. Siéntate – le exigió.

Zoro se movió despacio. Sentía un dolor recorrerle las nalgas hacia la espalda. Picaba un poco, pero no era tan desagradable. Eso también le tenía bastante desconcertado, casi inquieto. Mihawk por su parte, con su habitual calma, se levantó y se puso de rodillas frente a Zoro, entre sus piernas, mientras le hacía abrirlas para él y le acariciaba los muslos con las manos. Le observó despacio y se lamió los labios.

\- Tienes una erección enorme, cazador. – Deslizó el dedo índice de arriba abajo por toda la longitud. Zoro apretó los dientes -. Es gruesa. Y está dura.

\- ¿En serio tienes que comentarlo en voz alta? – se quejó el espadachín.

\- Me gusta ver cómo te sonrojas inconscientemente cuando digo esas cosas – admitió Dracule.

\- ¡Yo no me…!

\- ¿Acaso tú no haces lo mismo? – le interrumpió -. Cuando te acuestas con ese amante que tienes.

Zoro se calló de repente. Era cierto. Él tenía tendencia a hacer lo mismo, porque le gustaba ver las reacciones de Sanji ante sus palabras. Entonces, ¿a Mihawk le pasaba lo mismo con él? Eso le confundió. Pero le gustó. Sacudió un momento la cabeza antes de que el Shichibukai escalase por su cuerpo y le devolviera a la placentera realidad con un beso con lengua. Al separarse resbaló un hilito de saliva, que fue a parar al pecho del cazador.

\- Te confesaré algo – le dijo Dracule de pronto al oído -. El otro día me quedé con ganas de hacer esto.

Mihawk posó los labios en el hombro izquierdo de Zoro, en el punto exacto donde comenzaba la cicatriz que su espada le había causado al cazador. Despacio, apoyó la lengua contra la cicatriz y la deslizó, recorriendo aquella huella que había dejado tiempo atrás en el espadachín. Cada poco, se detenía, humedecía su lengua, y seguía hacia abajo. A la vez, la erección de Zoro rozaba la tela de la ropa del Shichibukai, lo cual le provocaba escalofríos de placer.

Al alcanzar la altura de los pezones en el pecho, Mihawk se desvió para prestarles un poco de atención. Pero siguió concentrado en lamer y humedecer toda la marca que atravesaba su cuerpo. Zoro gruñó desde la garganta. Nadie había hecho eso. Sanji a veces la tocaba, pero un día le había dicho, en un extraño arranque de sinceridad, que recordar aquel momento le dejaba mal sabor de boca, que no le gustaba verle herido de esa manera. Sin embargo, Mihawk parecía celebrar que tuviera esa cicatriz en su cuerpo. O que siguiera vivo a pesar de ella.

\- ¿Aún te duele? – quiso saber, cuando separó la lengua de su piel al llegar al final de la cicatriz.

\- Hay veces que sí – reconoció el espadachín, con la voz entrecortada.

\- No te pediré perdón. Te hace parecer un jodido dios.

Zoro se sonrojó hasta las orejas al escucharle decir aquello. No quería reaccionar así ante ese hombre. Decir que no podía evitarlo era solo una excusa. Si hubiera querido, habría hecho cualquier cosa para no disfrutar de aquello. Pero no quería negarse a eso. Zoro era un hombre lleno de deseo y lujuria. El sexo era una forma de sacar su lado más ardiente, esa necesidad de sentirse bien a través de su cuerpo y hacer que el amante con el que compartía aquello se sintiera de la misma manera. Para alguien así, el hecho de que la otra persona se resistiera era adorable hasta cierto punto, pero al final, llegaba a hacer que se plantease si de verdad su amante quería hacer el amor con él.

El cazador se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba comparando a Sanji y su pequeño pero brillante fuego con el Shichibukai y su enorme pasión y frenesí, y eso no era nada bueno. Poco a poco, la curiosidad de saber hasta qué punto eran diferentes Mihawk y Sanji en la cama le consumió. Era posible que sintiera algo más por el cocinero pero ¿qué? Siempre le decía cosas lascivas como gesto de cariño, aunque Sanji no se lo tomase igual y se enfadara y se sonrojara a partes iguales. No le había dicho que le quería y tampoco lo había oído de él. Entonces, ¿hasta qué punto estaba mal cumplir con los castigos de Mihawk y disfrutar de ello?

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – atinó a preguntar el cazador -. Pensé que no te gustaban los hombres como yo.

\- ¿Y cómo me gustan? ¿Más jóvenes? – le ayudó él.

\- Pelirrojos – respondió Zoro.

Mihawk le sujetó la mandíbula con la mano en un movimiento rápido. El espadachín contuvo el aliento ante el agarre. Dracule le miraba muy fijamente, clavándole los ojos de forma ardiente pero un poco amenazante.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso – le advirtió -. No menciones a ese hombre.

\- Yo no he dicho su nombre – hizo notar el cazador.

\- Pero ambos sabemos que pensabas en él. ¿Por qué todo el mundo da por sentado que hay algo entre Shanks y yo?

\- Da morbo pensar que un Shichibukai y un Yonkou se acuestan – respondió Zoro, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Saber quién de los dos es el que se la mete a quién? Pues no te daré esa satisfacción. Ahora – soltó su mandíbula y le apoyó contra los labios de nuevo dos de sus dedos, sin hacer presión -, lámelos, como un buen cachorro.

Zoro esbozó una sonrisa triunfadora al haber dado en el punto débil de Mihawk y sacó la lengua para lamerle los dedos con esa sensualidad de la que el Shichibukai parecía disfrutar tanto. Instantes después, con los dedos lubricados por la saliva del cazador, Mihawk se apartó y volvió a arrodillarse en el suelo, entre las piernas de Zoro. Recorrió la erección del espadachín con su propia saliva antes de inclinarse sobre él con los labios entreabiertos.

\- Mihawk, no… espera… - le detuvo al ver su intención.

\- Si tan desagradable te resulta, cierra los ojos e imagina que soy la persona que deseas.

Zoro se sintió descolocado por un momento. Por más que quisiera pensar que era la húmeda boca de Sanji la que le rodeaba, su mente estaba completamente en blanco. El cocinero no era mal amante, le encantaba a su manera. Pero no solía ser tan entregado como para bajar a devorar su miembro por iniciativa propia. Mihawk pareció darse cuenta de por qué dudaba y volvió a tomar la delantera. Rodeó el glande del cazador con los labios y succionó. Zoro echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Llevó las manos a la cabeza de Mihawk inconscientemente, entrelazándolas en su pelo.

La boca de Mihawk le descubrió otro mundo. Era extraordinariamente bueno en aquello. Sabía a la perfección lo que hacer con la lengua para que la sensación de penetrar su boca fuera aún más devastadora de lo que ya era de por sí esa húmeda y cálida cavidad. Notaba la saliva de Mihawk resbalar por su miembro, caliente. El Shichibukai la recogía con los labios antes de volver a lamerle con ella. Por un instante, Zoro pensó que la próxima vez que Mihawk succionase la punta de su erección, se correría.

Sin embargo, de repente, una caricia fuera de lugar le sacó de su completo éxtasis. Contuvo el aliento al sentir la yema de los dedos lubricados de Mihawk acariciarle la entrada. Con la intromisión del dedo índice en su interior, su cuerpo entero se tensó a más no poder. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de respirar lo más hondo que pudo.

\- ¿Qué sientes? – quiso saber el Shichibukai ante aquel movimiento que acababa de hacer.

\- Algún día – musitó, mientras se llevaba las manos aún atadas a los labios, intentando ocultar el gesto de su cara – te mataré.

\- No sin antes dejar que disfrute de ti – aseguró Mihawk -. Despiertas a la bestia, cachorro. No puedo parar ahora.

Mihawk se dio cuenta de que Zoro se tensaba demasiado. Trató de ir un poco más despacio, esperando que el cuerpo del cazador se acostumbrase a él. A pesar de que parecía resistirse, el segundo dedo del Shichibukai se abrió paso hasta el interior del cazador con cierta facilidad.

\- ¿Nadie te ha tocado antes aquí, cachorro?

Zoro trató de relajarse. Intentó no pensar y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones. Pero sabía que sería imposible. Tragó saliva y miró a Mihawk.

\- No es que no me hayan tocado – reveló el cazador -. Sólo hace mucho…

Por un momento, se vio rodeado de gente. De ojos lascivos y vengativos mirándole mientras recibía golpes atado a una columna a medio desnudar. Quizá la frustración de no poder defenderse se veía eclipsada por el dolor de la traición de aquel que apenas unas horas estaba sobre él, diciéndole que era el mejor, y que dentro de su cuerpo se encontraba como en ninguno.

Una lágrima resbaló entonces por la mejilla del cazador. El Shichibukai se detuvo. Zoro tenía la mandíbula tensa y apretada y su respiración era temblorosa y casi asustada. Durante un interminable segundo, Dracule no supo que hacer.

\- ¿Zoro?

El espadachín abrió los ojos al escucharle pronunciar su nombre de aquella manera, con cierta preocupación. Reaccionó apartándose la lágrima de la mejilla.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el Shichibukai.

\- Sí, pero… si este es mi castigo, ¿puedo pedirte que acabes rápido, por favor? – atinó a susurrar, sin querer mirar a Dracule.

Mihawk tuvo el acto reflejo de retirar los dedos al instante, pero se contuvo para no ser brusco. Movió los dedos con cuidado y luego los deslizó con suavidad hacia fuera. Le acarició un poco más la entrada con la punta de los dedos pero sin introducirlos, mientras se agachaba para lamerle con la punta de la lengua, intentando calmarle. Después, escaló por su cuerpo, sentándose a su lado en el sofá. Zoro aún se cubría con las manos. El Shichibukai se las sujetó, entrelazando algunos dedos para apartarlos de su cara y hacer mirarle de frente. Entonces le besó la mejilla húmeda con calidez.

\- Mihawk… - Zoro estaba desconcertado por completo. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

\- Quiero jugar contigo. Quiero castigarte. Quiero hacerte gemir mi nombre. Pero no a costa de hacerte daño, cachorro – le confesó.

Zoro cogió aire con fuerza. Por alguna razón, no era capaz de cerrarse al Shichibukai. Aunque lo intentase, era inútil. Ese hombre tenía una conexión especial con él. No podía ocultarle cómo se sentía, ni lo que su cuerpo deseaba. Mihawk le estaba desnudando, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

\- Han pasado casi cinco años. La persona con la que me acostaba, me traicionó – confesó esta vez el cazador.

\- ¿Qué te hizo?

\- No es momento de hablar de esto, Mihawk – cortó la conversación -. Acabará con el ambiente que teníamos.

\- A mí nada ni nadie me arruina un momento contigo. –Bastó con eso para insistir -. ¿Qué te hizo?

Definitivamente, Dracule se había propuesto ver todo de él. Incluso lo que guardaba en lo más profundo y oscuro de su corazón.

\- Pasó cuando aún era un cazarrecompensas errante. No era nada del otro mundo, pero era fuerte y crié una fama. Él se acercó a mí, dijo que me admiraba, era bastante guapo y me gustó.

\- ¿Te dejaste llevar porque te admiraba?

\- Sí, sinceramente. Hasta que un día me vendió como a una puta barata por cuatro duros a unos piratas que buscaban venganza porque acabé con su estúpido capitán.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

\- Sobreviví a ellos. – Levantó las manos esposadas -. Tienen parte de culpa de que esto no me guste.

Mihawk sujetó las esposas de inmediato. Zoro sonrió con suavidad y se apartó para que no le liberase.

\- No me importa – le aseguró -. Estoy aquí contigo y estoy bien, así que no me molestan.

El Shichibukai alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con dulzura.

\- ¿Acabaste con él? – quiso saber.

\- No. Se fue antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Ese maldito bastardo se rió de mí todo cuanto quiso. Y aún lo estará haciendo, seguramente. Desde entonces, no he dejado que nadie me tocase de esa manera.

\- ¿Ningún amante?

\- Esa pregunta es morbosa – hizo notar Zoro. Pero respondió -. No, ninguno. Pero no significa nada. Lo he superado. Después de todo, ahora sé que hay gente que nunca me traicionará.

\- ¿Por eso les adoras tanto como para arrodillarte delante de mí y aceptar mi condición?

\- Sí. Ellos hacen que todo tenga sentido ahora. Así que, aquello es sólo un mal recuerdo.

\- Un mal recuerdo que te impide dejar que cualquier amante te posea por completo – insistió Mihawk -. Hasta que tú dejes que alguien te haga olvidarlo.

Le besó con suavidad. Una vez tras otra. El cuerpo de Zoro dejó de temblar por culpa del recuerdo y volvió a hacerlo por el roce de Mihawk. Sin dejar sus labios, el Shichibukai llevó la mano hasta el miembro del cazador para empezar a masturbarle suavemente. Zoro acomodó las piernas en el sofá para darle más accesibilidad a Dracule. Perdido en los besos húmedos y lascivos de su mentor, el espadachín se aferró de nuevo a su camisa mientras él le hacía vibrar.

Los movimientos rítmicos de Mihawk sobre su miembro se volvieron más rápidos y algo más duros. El espadachín gemía dentro de los besos del Shichibukai de forma descontrolada. Cuando un escalofrío amenazó con la llegada de su orgasmo, Zoro le sujetó la muñeca con las manos esposadas para hacer que se detuviera. Mihawk se apartó de sus labios para mirarle a los ojos. En sus pupilas vio al cazador encendido de placer.

\- Mihawk… - Tenía la respiración tan agitada que casi le costaba hablar.

\- ¿Qué, cachorro? – Había comprendido que a Zoro le apetecía pedirle algo, y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo -. Dime. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Los dedos… - jadeó, apoyando la frente contra el hombro del Shichibukai.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó al oído, aprovechando para lamerle el cuello.

\- Voy a correrme así que… - tragó saliva, intentando aguantar – quiero que me metas los dedos… juega conmigo, Mihawk…

\- Joder, cachorro, resistirse a eso es imposible – le espetó en voz baja -. Pero no quiero hacerte daño – le repitió.

\- Lo sé. Por eso te pido esto. –Arqueó la espalda para mover las caderas y darle más accesibilidad a Mihawk -. Vamos – le apuró -. Házmelo.

El Shichibukai le besó antes de apartarse y volver a colocarse entre sus piernas. Se inclinó sobre su miembro de nuevo y le dio un beso en la punta que tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo de Zoro.

\- Relájate, cachorro. Voy a chupártela como nunca te lo han hecho – le aseguró, mientras le frotaba el hinchado glande con los dedos -. Puedes correrte en mi boca cuando no puedas más – le dijo, con una sensual sonrisa.

Mihawk volvió a lamerle la entrada mientras le masturbaba con la mano, de arriba abajo por todo su miembro. Volvió a apoyar el dedo índice contra el apretado anillo de músculos de su ano y presionó despacio. El ambiente comenzó a calentarse de nuevo. Esta vez, Zoro se mostró mucho más receptivo. Tal vez se sentía tan liberado con él que la tensión anterior se había desvanecido por completo. Su respiración cambió de nuevo a irregular cuando su cuerpo aceptó en su interior el segundo dedo de Mihawk. Sus caderas se movieron por su cuenta, su espalda se arqueó, el dolor cambió a placer y su voz inundó el salón. El movimiento de los dedos siguió sus exigencias y se volvió más profundo y fuerte. La experta atención en su miembro por parte de los labios del Shichibukai llevó al cazador hasta el límite de su propio aguante. Zoro quiso contener el orgasmo. Pero luego se dio cuenta, al abrir los ojos y ver a Mihawk entregado a él, de que, si se dejaba caer en aquel momento, Dracule estaría allí para sujetarle. Llevó las manos para acariciarle el pelo y con grito de placer tan gutural como ronco, Zoro se corrió dentro de la cavidad bucal de Mihawk.

Tras los espasmos del orgasmo, el Shichibukai se apartó despacio de su miembro a la vez que movía lentamente los dedos para sacarlos del cuerpo del espadachín. Mihawk tragó la esencia de Zoro y se levantó del suelo para volver a sentarse en el sofá, al lado del cuerpo laxo de su aprendiz. Pasó las manos sobre él para alcanzar sus manos y liberarlas. Zoro se encogió sobre sí mismo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento que Mihawk le había robado con aquel devastador orgasmo.

\- Eso ha sido increíble, Roronoa – apuntó Dracule, mientras se limpiaba con el dedo pulgar la comisura del labio manchada de la semilla del cazador y lo lamía -. Tienes un sabor delicioso.

Zoro le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercase. Dracule comprendió lo que pretendía y se inclinó para que le besara. El espadachín le lamió los labios, probando ese sabor que parecía que a Mihawk le encantaba. Unos besos después de saborearse, el Shichibukai se incorporó y le besó la frente. Se acercó a la mesilla y se sirvió una copa. Zoro volvió a ponerse los pantalones, mientras Dracule le miraba como embelesado apoyado en el respaldo del sillón individual y con otra copa de vino en la mano.

\- ¿Y mi castigo? – preguntó entonces.

\- ¿No te parece castigo suficiente haberte abierto a mí de esa manera?

Zoro se sintió entre aliviado y confuso. Para él no había sido un castigo contarle lo que le había pasado hacía tantos años. De hecho, le había resultado tan natural que no le había dado más vueltas.

\- No me has obligado a eso – hizo notar el cazador.

\- Siento que te he puesto en una situación delicada. Por esta vez, lo dejaremos así. Vístete y sube a darte una ducha - le aconsejó.

\- ¿Y tú? – Zoro señaló hacia su entrepierna, donde escondía una prominente erección.

\- Lo he pasado muy bien. Estoy satisfecho. No te preocupes y sube, vamos.

Zoro se levantó y se acercó aún medio desnudo hasta el Shichibukai. Le cogió la copa de entre los dedos para darle un buen sorbo. Una gota del vino resbaló desde la comisura de sus labios. Mihawk se inclinó sobre él para recogerla con la lengua. Zoro dejó la copa sobre la mesilla y empujó a Mihawk por el hombro hasta la pared al lado del ventanal.

\- ¿Cachorro?

Era definitivo. Le encendía sin control cuando le llamaba así.

\- Tenías razón ¿sabes? Soy esa clase de amante que se dedica a darle placer a la otra persona. Y además, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

El cazador se arrodilló frente a la cadera del Shichibukai y le desabrochó el pantalón. Lo deslizó hacia abajo por las piernas de Dracule y le tocó la erección a través de la ropa interior.

\- No tienes que…

\- Ya lo he hecho antes. Sé cuáles son tus puntos débiles así que cállate y sufre de placer.

Mihawk esbozo una sonrisa satisfecha y colocó la mano en la nuca del cazador. Como la semana anterior durante su castigo, el Shichibukai dejó que Zoro llevase las riendas de la felación mientras él le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad. Entonces el espadachín dejó de lamerle y se quedó quieto a escasos milímetros de la punta de su miembro. Levantó la mirada hacia Mihawk, que esperaba ver qué hacía con cierta impaciencia que no demostraba.

\- Haz presión – le pidió, mientras le cogía ambas manos y las colocaba en su nuca –. Porque voy a abrir la boca para rodear la punta de tu polla y tú vas a mover ese culo que tienes para empujar las caderas y metérmela hasta la garganta, ¿está claro?

\- Transparente, cazador – respondió el Shichibukai.

Zoro era un amante dedicado. Pasional hasta sobrepasar los límites, el cazador disfrutaba de saber dar placer a un hombre. Casi lo hacía con orgullo. Le gustaba tener rendido ante él a un hombre como Mihawk. Tan fuerte, atractivo y fogoso, allí de pie cayendo en el más sucio de los placeres por él.

Dracule no pudo evitar pensar que era la mejor visión de un hombre devorándole que había tenido jamás. Con los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras controlaba su respiración por la nariz a la vez que él le invadía la garganta y la cavidad bucal, Zoro era adorable. Y además, era bueno, muy bueno en aquello. Tanto como para poner en apuros el tiempo de aguante hasta el orgasmo que tenía el Shichibukai. Cuando el cazador se acostumbró a tener la erección de su mentor en la boca, Mihawk embistió contra su garganta un par de veces con fuerza. Luego, relajó los movimientos para alargar lo más que pudiera aquel placer tan desmedido. Los labios de Zoro le rozaban toda la extensión de su miembro y la punta quedaba atrapada en su boca, a merced de una lengua juguetona que le llevaba hasta el mismísimo cielo.

\- Cachorro… - gimió, cuando sintió que el calor del orgasmo se acercaba.

Zoro por su parte comprendió la indirecta cuando la erección se volvió ligeramente más grande dentro de su boca. Puso las manos en la cintura de Mihawk, diciéndole que no se detuviera. Que se volviera loco de placer por él. El Shichibukai trató de contenerse un poco más pero con las últimas embestidas todo su cuerpo cayó en el más absoluto de los placeres. El orgasmo fue devastador para él. Tal vez no recordaba uno semejante desde hacía mucho tiempo. Un escalofrío brutal le recorrió la espina dorsal, haciendo que sus piernas temblasen. Su miembro dejó toda su semilla en la boca del cazador, que trató de evitar que se le escapara.

Mihawk se agachó a su lado y le limpió la comisura de los labios de su propio semen. Zoro atrapó aquel dedo manchado y lo metió en la boca para lamerlo y limpiarlo.

\- Eres un amante de lo más entregado, ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez? – le dijo Mihawk.

\- Me gusta hacer que te sientas bien – respondió Zoro, con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Oh, sí, lo veo en tu cara. Te sientes terriblemente orgulloso de haberme hecho caer ante ti de esta manera, ¿no es así, cazador?

\- ¿Y qué si fuera así, eh?

\- Nada. Tienes razones para ello. Eres muy bueno – le concedió -. Y me gustas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un taciturno instante. Algo en el ambiente volvió a cambiar. Cada parpadeo, cada respirar, cada movimiento lento de sus labios entreabiertos, era un poema al sexo y el placer. Los dos se inclinaron hacia el otro a la vez. Mihawk le ahuecó la mejilla a Zoro con la mano derecha, dándole una caricia con los dedos. El cazador se derritió. Aquel beso era más que pasión. Era dulzura. Era una sinfonía silenciosa de sensaciones que flotaban en el aire a su alrededor, embriagando al uno del otro hasta fundirse. Al separarse, ambos se apartaron ligeramente del otro, un poco sorprendidos del momento que acababan de vivir. Zoro se puso de pie de un salto y Dracule hizo lo mismo, con mucha más elegancia.

\- Creo que ahora sí iré a darme esa ducha – dijo el cazador, desviando la mirada de forma nerviosa.

\- Está bien. Sigue entrenando duro, Roronoa.

Zoro solo asintió antes de recoger las katanas y salir del salón a paso rápido. Mihawk se recompuso y se apoyó con ambos brazos en el respaldo de su sofá rojo. Suspiró. Aquello había sido inesperadamente intenso. Cogió la camiseta del espadachín, que seguía sobre el sillón, y la llevó hasta su nariz. Aquel olor le embriagaba. La mezcla entre el jabón y el sudor de Zoro. Sólo le pasaba con él. Aunque eso no tenía intención de confesárselo. Ya le había dejado ver demasiado de sí mismo esa noche. Aunque por otro lado, Zoro también le había enseñado un lado oculto y todavía dolorido que guardaba en el rincón más apartado de su corazón.

Y por primera vez pensó que tal vez podía haber encontrado a la única persona capaz de satisfacerle en cuerpo y alma. Lo cual solamente podía complicarles la vida a los dos.


	6. Fantasías invadidas

Recorrió su blanquecina piel con los labios húmedos desde el cuello hacia el torso que sus manos habían calentado. Su pelo rubio se desparramaba por la almohada mientras se mordía el dedo índice de la mano derecha, en un intento por contener la voz. El cazador le sujetó de la muñeca para apartarle la mano y la puso encima del colchón, sin soltarle. Le acarició la mejilla con la mano libre y le entreabrió los labios con el pulgar. Él le devolvió una mirada ofuscada pero hasta cierto punto, brillante.

\- Estás completamente sonrojado – le susurró -, Sanji.

\- Cá…llate… - masculló el cocinero, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Zoro se inclinó para besarle mientras movía las caderas con un ritmo suave pero intenso. El rubio tenía la espalda apoyada en las sábanas y las piernas abiertas para él; de vez en cuando, las usaba para rodearle la cadera a Zoro. El cazador entrelazó los dedos con los de la mano de Sanji y notó como el rubio se aferraba a él de la misma manera. Deslizó la mano hacia el miembro erecto y duro de su amante y lo rodeó con pericia.

\- Vaya, se alegra de que le atiendan – le dijo al oído mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja -. Se pone más dura, y más húmeda todavía.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de… hacerle cumplidos… a mi polla? – gruñó Sanji, cuanto su voz ronca por el placer le permitió.

\- Te encanta escucharme, eso no me lo puedes negar – respondió Zoro, aumentando a la vez la velocidad de sus caderas y de la masturbación.

Sanji se arqueó hacia él, con los ojos cerrados. Sus caderas respondían al movimiento de Zoro de forma activa, a pesar de las quejas que soltaba.

\- ¿Ves? Mi voz te excita, Sanji – dijo, con un tono orgulloso ante el cual el cocinero gruñó - ¿Qué? ¿No estás de acuerdo?

El cazador le mordió en el cuello y Sanji ahogó un grito.

\- Voy a molerte a palos… maldito marimo pervertido – exclamó antes de soltar, sin querer, un jadeo anegado de placer.

\- Puedes atreverte a intentarlo si quieres, pero – embistió abriéndose paso en el interior del cocinero, haciendo que éste gimiera en voz alta – ahora, aquí entre mis brazos, no puedes evitar moverte al ritmo de mis caderas pidiendo más.

\- No… yo no estoy pidiendo… - Su voz le traicionaba cada vez que sentía el miembro duro de Zoro entrar dentro de él.

\- Oh, sí, sí lo haces. No tienes ni idea de lo apretado y cálido que estás ahora mismo, cocinero – le dijo al oído, con un gruñido ronco y sensual.

\- Es solo una reacción del cuerpo – exclamó Sanji, antes de volver a gemir.

\- ¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que te gusta tener mi miembro dentro de ti?

El cocinero desvió la mirada, recuperando la respiración mientras Zoro se mantuvo quieto aunque dentro de él.

\- No voy a hacerlo así que, si quieres acabar, hazlo ya – respondió, a pesar de que su cuerpo se aferraba al miembro que tenía en su interior.

\- Lo dices como si no disfrutaras de esto – se quejó el espadachín.

\- Fuiste tú quien empezó esto – hizo notar el rubio.

Zoro entonces sujetó ambas nalgas del cocinero y se abrió paso a través de ellas, para sacar su pene del estrecho canal de Sanji. El rubio tuvo que ahogar un grito de súplica mientras movía la cabeza bruscamente hacia él para mirarle. El cazador le dirigió una mirada que a él le pareció dolida, aunque no pudo distinguirlo del todo. Zoro le sujetó de las caderas y le obligó a incorporarse para darle la vuelta y colocarle con las rodillas sobre el colchón, apoyado en las manos. Pasó sus manos por la cintura del cocinero y apoyó su miembro entre las nalgas de Sanji. Éste contuvo un jadeo, a la vez que Zoro empezó a moverse despacio, rozándole.

\- ¿De verdad lo odias tanto, Sanji? – le susurró al oído, con un deje decepcionado que hizo mella en él -. ¿Dejarías a medias lo que estamos haciendo, nos dejarías así de calientes, con tal de no darme un poquito de satisfacción pidiéndome un orgasmo?

Sanji gruñó y llevó la mano inesperadamente rápido hacia atrás, hasta atrapar el miembro resbaladizo y duro del cazador entre sus dedos. Zoro detuvo el tortuoso movimiento de sus caderas y el cocinero buscó a tientas con el glande del miembro que sostenía en la mano su propia entrada. Cuando lo colocó con cuidado sobre su ano, movió la cadera hacia atrás para hacer que toda la extensión se perdiera en su interior, despacio. Zoro cubrió la espalda de Sanji con su cuerpo, rodeándole con los brazos.

\- Eso es, Sanji, deja que te haga correrte – le susurró, con la boca contra su hombro.

El cocinero se arqueó hacia él.

\- Hazlo de una vez, Zoro. –En su voz no había enfado, aunque tampoco era una súplica, sino más bien una orden.

Zoro sonrió, triunfante, al escucharle decir su nombre. Volvió a mover las caderas para bombear con su miembro en el interior del cocinero. Sanji no volvió a emitir un sonido de queja. Todas sus palabras quedaron sustituidas por jadeos roncos y gemidos ahogados que bailaban en el viento con la voz entrecortada de Zoro y su aliento rozándole la oreja y el cuello. Las embestidas del cazador llevaron al rubio hasta el límite de su aguante. Sanji apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada. Así, pudo dejar de apoyarse sobre las manos, para llevar la derecha hacia su miembro. Antes de poder alcanzarlo, la mano de Zoro rodeó su extensión y empezó a masturbarle con el mismo ritmo que marcaban sus caderas dentro y fuera de él.

\- Joder, sí – gimió Sanji, aferrándose a la muñeca de la mano de Zoro con la que le estaba tocando.

El cazador volvió a sonreír y aumentó la intensidad de los movimientos de sus caderas. Incapaz de contenerlo más, el cuerpo de Sanji se retorció de placer alrededor del miembro de Zoro y su erección tembló entre los dedos del cazador instantes antes de correrse de forma incontrolable. Con los últimos estertores del orgasmo de Sanji, Zoro llegó al clímax también, con un gemido largo y ronco.

Ambos cayeron sobre la almohada. Zoro tuvo cuidado de no dejar todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del rubio. Salió de su interior despacio y se recostó a su lado en la cama. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, roto sólo por sus respiraciones agitadas que intentaban calmarse. Unos minutos después, Sanji se estiró y se incorporó.

\- Voy a darme una ducha – le informó, apartando la sábana de su cuerpo sudado.

\- Esa es una buena idea. – Zoro también se incorporó.

\- Ah, no de eso nada – le dijo con fiereza, poniéndole una mano en el pecho, deteniéndole -. Tú te quedas fuera y esperas.

\- ¿Por qué? – se quejó el cazador.

\- Porque lo digo yo, y punto – respondió Sanji.

Dando por zanjado el asunto, el rubio se levantó de la cama y su silueta desnuda se perdió tras la puerta del baño. Zoro suspiró con cierta exasperación y se dejó caer otra vez sobre la almohada. Al final, siempre era lo mismo. Sanji no parecía una persona cariñosa. Al menos, no con él. Tenía miedo de que un día aquella sensación de vacío llegase a consumirle. Pero no podía evitar querer tocar a Sanji como lo hacía.

Sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba un trago. Se levantó de la cama, se puso el pantalón y entró en el baño. El rubio se giró en redondo hacia él al escuchar la puerta.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – le espetó -. Sal de aquí. Te dije que…

El cazador sabía que si entraba en esa ducha, Sanji caería. Pero solo de pensar en todas sus quejas, sus reproches y sus excusas, la libido se le escapó del cuerpo como el aire en un suspiro.

\- Cállate, cocinero – le cortó entonces Zoro, con tono de pocos amigos -. No he venido a follarte otra vez.

Sanji se quedó perplejo ante esas palabras. Zoro nunca le hablaba de esa manera. Parecía enfadado. El cazador se acercó al lavabo para lavarse las manos. Se quitó el sudor de la cara y del cuello también. Se secó el agua y salió del baño en el mismo silencio en que había entrado. Aunque el cocinero se quedó confundido y ligeramente preocupado por aquella actitud, no tuvo las agallas suficientes para salir detrás de él y detenerle.

Zoro salió de la habitación y subió hasta la despensa donde guardaban la bebida. Se sirvió una copa bien llena y la apuró de un sorbo. Repitió la misma acción un par de veces más. Al darse cuenta de que así no iba a lograr nada, ni siquiera caer en la inconsciencia antes de acabarse toda la bebida, el cazador salió de la cocina con la intención de volver al dormitorio. Entonces, al otro lado de la cubierta, la silueta recortada de un sombrero de ala ancha le robó el aliento momentáneamente.

\- No es posible – musitó.

Como si le hubiera oído, la figura se giró hacia él.

\- Hola, cachorro.

Esa maldita y sexy voz. Mihawk llevaba su abrigo largo negro puesto sin la camisa debajo y tenía los brazos cruzados frente al pecho, en un gesto muy típico de él. No tan típico era verle fuera del castillo sin cargar con su enorme espada en la espalda, aunque ese detalle no era el que más le preocupaba.

El sonido de la puerta de la cubierta le sobresaltó. Corrió hacia el Shichibukai y tiró de él para ocultarle de la vista de quien quiera que fuera el que se había despertado en medio de la noche. Cuando volvió a escuchar las bisagras de la puerta, suspiró aliviado. Se giró en redondo hacia Mihawk, que le miraba como embobado, y también se quedó mirándole durante unos instantes.

\- No, no, tú no puedes estar aquí – intentó convencerse el cazador.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque estamos en el Sunny, es mi barco, el barco de mi tripulación, un barco en el que no puedes estar – exclamó él -. Y porque esto es un recuerdo mío de hace un tiempo, ¿lo entiendes? Un recuerdo en el que no tienes que salir tú.

\- Pues parece que has convertido tu recuerdo en un sueño erótico – hizo notar el Shichibukai -. Si estoy aquí es precisamente porque tú quieres que esté, cazador.

\- Que no – insistió Zoro, aunque su convencimiento desaparecía por momentos -. Vete. Fuera.

Mihawk sonrió de medio lado y dio un par de pasos hacia él. Zoro retrocedió a su vez, hasta topar con la pared de madera. Maldijo en silencio y tragó saliva. El condenado Shichibukai no se detenía. Estaba cada vez más cerca. Su sola presencia ya le embriagaba de sobremanera, no quería ni imaginarse cuando le alcanzara.

\- Mihawk, he estado bebiendo. – De repente, se sintió absurdo al decir aquello.

\- Has bebido, sí, pero eres consciente de lo que vamos a hacer, ¿verdad?

Dracule llegó hasta él y apoyó la mano en la pared de madera junto a la cabeza del cazador.

\- Acabo de acostarme con Sanji – le confesó de golpe Zoro -. Aún huelo a él.

\- Entonces habrá que cambiar su olor por el mío.

Su último intento de hacer que Mihawk se alejase de él había caído en saco roto. Eso le frustró ligeramente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que ni en mis sueños pueda ser yo el que manda? – se quejó.

\- Oh, cazador, pero si tú sí que mandas. Sobre mí. O no estaría aquí. Además, esto no se trata de quien tiene el control o quién no. – Su voz se redujo una cuarta y adquirió un tinte lascivo -. Sino de disfrutar los dos juntos hasta consumirnos el uno en el otro, ¿no te parece, cachorro?

Era él. Sin duda alguna, era Mihawk. En toda su esencia. El Shichibukai le acarició la cara de repente. Él no se apartó. Pero sintió cómo se ponía extrañamente nervioso. Aquel simple gesto significaba más de lo que quería pensar. Le daba una rara pero confortable sensación de seguridad. Movió la cabeza para besarle los dedos que más cerca quedaban de sus labios. Mihawk llevó la mano hasta su cuello antes de besarle. Mientras sus lenguas peleaban por entrar en la boca del otro, el Shichibukai fundió sus caderas con las de Zoro. Ambas empezaron un baile por encima de la ropa que subió la temperatura exterior unos cuantos grados. Mihawk tenía ambas manos en los dos lados de la cara del cazador, lo que hacía que los besos fueran aún más húmedos e intensos. El espadachín se agarró a las muñecas de Dracule a la vez que respondía ávidamente a los labios de su mentor.

El Shichibukai llevó entonces la mano derecha hasta la cintura del cazador. Le rozó la piel bajo la camiseta y luego buscó el botón del pantalón que llevaba puesto. Le acarició por encima de la tela y luego tocó su miembro ya erecto directamente. Mientras le masturbaba, Zoro ahogaba sus gemidos en la boca de Mihawk. Hasta que éste se apartó de él, no sin antes darle un pequeño lametazo con la punta de la lengua en los labios y rozando también su nariz. El Shichibukai se arrodilló delante de su pantalón abierto y albergó toda la erección en su boca a la primera. El espadachín gritó en pleno éxtasis. Al darse cuenta de que seguían en la cubierta del barco, llevó los dedos de su mano izquierda hasta sus labios para amortiguar su voz todo cuanto pudiera. Mihawk apoyó las manos en los abdominales del cazador mientras excitaba su pene cada vez más con movimientos circulares de la lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal.

\- Mihawk… basta… - gimoteó -. Aún estoy sensible… - confesó -. Si no paras, yo…

Mihawk se apartó de su miembro al escucharle, relamiéndose. Zoro suspiró. Había faltado poco para que se corriera como un adolescente. Dracule se puso de pie y le sujetó de las muñecas, levantándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza para acorralarle. Como la primera vez. Zoro echó la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando entrecortado. El Shichibukai se desabrochó los pantalones y arrimó las caderas de nuevo contra las del espadachín. El cazador sintió un ramalazo de calor duro contra su entrepierna que llevó su excitación a un punto máximo. Miró a los ojos de su mentor y le vio sonreír de forma torcida.

\- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntos?

Zoro solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Mihawk aflojó el amarre en sus muñecas y deslizó las manos hasta sus codos. Le cogió los brazos y los puso alrededor de su cuello. El espacio entre ellos en su parte superior quedó reducido, como en la zona inferior, a prácticamente cero.

\- Bésame – murmuró Mihawk.

Mientras Zoro se entregaba a un beso de locura, el Shichibukai acarició el torso desnudo del espadachín en su camino hacia ambas entrepiernas, que parecían palpitar la una contra la otra, a la vez que sus caderas se movían, buscando ese roce tan íntimo y pasional. La mano de Mihawk envolvió las dos erecciones y empezó a masturbarlas a la vez. El roce de una contra otra volvía aquello mucho más placentero de lo que Zoro había imaginado. Los dedos de Dracule acariciaban una y otra vez ambos glandes, que se estremecían. El cazador cerró los brazos alrededor del cuello de Mihawk y asaltó su boca a besos con lengua. Entre el vaivén de sus caderas, el roce, la dureza, el calor que despedían sus cuerpos, la mano experta del Shichibukai y el sabor de sus besos, el orgasmo al que mentor y aprendiz llegaron, casi a la vez, fue como un latigazo eléctrico que les recorrió de arriba abajo con mucha fuerza.

Con la frente apoyada en la frente de Mihawk, Zoro recuperaba el aliento despacio. Los dos sonrieron sin darse cuenta, muy relajados. El cazador apartó los brazos de los hombros de su mentor, deslizando las manos bajo su abrigo para apoyarlas en su cintura desnuda, buscando sentir su cálida piel en los dedos. Cuando su respiración se reguló, el Shichibukai le ahuecó la mejilla con cierta dulzura antes de besarle. Era como aquel beso que le había dado la última vez. Anhelante, vibrante, suave, cargado de unos sentimientos que se transmitían sin querer. Zoro se dio cuenta entonces de que aquel beso no era solo un beso más.

\- ¿Qué tal una ducha? – propuso el Shichibukai.

\- Tentador – reconoció -. Pero mejor lo hago solo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo a lo que pueda hacer con un poco de agua y jabón? – se burló.

\- No, eso me excita, ya puestos a ser sinceros.

\- ¿Pero? – Ese hombre le entendía a la perfección solo con mirarle. Sabía que había una razón por la que se estaba resistiendo a acostarse otra vez con él.

\- Pero… - Zoro levantó la mirada – Sanji me espera – dijo en voz baja.

La figura de Dracule se separó ligeramente de él. Zoro sintió un frío repentino que le heló la sangre. El Shichibukai dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta alejarse lo suficiente como para que el espadachín no pudiera alcanzarle.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso, cazador? – le preguntó.

La voz de Mihawk resonó en su cabeza como una bala perdida. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y no supo qué responder. La imagen de Dracule se desdibujó. Él trató de alcanzarla pero sus manos solo atraparon la niebla en que quedó sumida su mente, hasta que abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se incorporó en la cama.

El sudor le recorría la espalda desnuda hasta caer en las sábanas. Aún era de noche, y la luna brillaba alta en el cielo. Le quedaban unas horas todavía hasta que llegase el momento, como cada semana, de salir de nuevo al bosque en busca de aquellos molestos y, de momento, inmortales gorilas. Precisamente por eso, lo que menos necesitaba era tener un sueño como aquel.

Zoro se levantó de la cama y se metió en la ducha. Bajo agua fría. Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo desnudo, calmando ligeramente su pulso acelerado y su libido, sólo podía pensar en el significado de aquel sueño. Todo giraba alrededor del último beso que Mihawk y él se habían dado después del castigo de la semana anterior. El mismo beso que se daban en su fantasía. Le afectaba tanto por el hecho de comprender que había algo diferente al resto de besos. Que estaba pasando algo más. Y la prueba era lo que su subconsciente acababa de sacarlo de lo más profundo de sí mismo en forma de sueño. Un sueño en el que tenía sexo con Mihawk, algo erótico y pasional por encima de lo normal. Pero no estaba condicionado. Era sexo libre. Algo que había decidido hacer. Algo que quería. Que ansiaba. No podía seguir engañándose y pensando que sólo se acostaba con Mihawk como un castigo que éste le imponía. Porque ahora sabía, conscientemente, que él era el primero que lo deseaba.

Y mucho se temía que eso iba a cambiar las cosas a partir de entonces.

Se puso un pantalón y una camisa y bajó las escaleras. Al principio se había perdido en aquel castillo todos los días. Ahora, por alguna razón, su instinto le guiaba hacia algunas de las estancias por sí solo. Bajó la escalinata y giró a la derecha. Se detuvo al ver que la puerta de la biblioteca estaba arrimada pero abierta. Y por las rendijas, se escapaba la luz.

\- Mihawk.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Leer, como siempre? Sentado en el sillón grande que había en la biblioteca o en el escritorio o incluso en el alféizar ancho de la ventana. Perdido en sus pensamientos y en las palabras de las que sus ojos no se separaban. ¿Por qué sólo imaginar aquella visión le resultaba tan atractivo?

Zoro dio media vuelta antes de seguir pensando demasiado, pero no llegó a poner un pie en el primer peldaño. ¿Acaso estaba huyendo? Volvió a girar sobre sí mismo y se quedó mirando la puerta con la tenue luz que salía de ella. Y respiró hondo, calmándose y apartando las fantasías de las caricias de Mihawk de su mente antes de acercarse a la biblioteca.


	7. Noches existenciales

Zoro se asomó despacio y los goznes de la puerta chirriaron antes de dejarle pasar. Mihawk estaba sentado tras el escritorio que coronaba la biblioteca, al lado izquierdo de la estancia. Tenía los codos sobre la mesa y los dedos entrelazados, mientras miraba unos papeles con un gesto preocupado. Zoro se mordió el labio inferior; tan atractivo como imaginaba. El ruido de las bisagras le sacó de su lectura y levantó la mirada hacia la puerta.

\- Roronoa – susurró al verle.

\- ¿Es que nunca dejas de leer? – le preguntó el cazador, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

\- Me entretiene. Aunque no te lo parezca, los días de un Shichibukai son bastante cotidianos, tan ordinarios que resultan casi aburridos. – Mihawk guardó los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio en el cajón -. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? Mañana tienes una cita en el bosque.

Zoro atravesó la estancia hasta llegar al gran ventanal de la biblioteca. Por alguna razón, le gustaba mirar desde allí. Veía el bosque, los confines de la isla, y el mar. Podía escuchar también el viento que golpeaba contra la piedra del castillo y emitía un sonido sibilante parecido a un arrullo. Cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y respiró hondo. No tenía intención de hablarle de sus sueños. De cómo utilizó el recuerdo de sus caricias para llenar el vacío que Sanji le había dejado. Solo hincharía su orgullo y quizá derivase en una conversación que sentía que no estaba preparado para tener con el Shichibukai.

Mihawk se levantó de la silla sin hacer ruido. Caminó hasta quedar a la espalda del espadachín, muy cerca de su cuerpo, y le puso las manos en la cintura. Zoro sintió un escalofrío.

\- ¿Puedo?

Dracule, siempre tan impredecible. ¿Qué clase de confianza era aquella? ¿Qué tipo de relación se suponía que tenían? ¿Es que tenían una? ¿Entonces, en qué punto de la susodicha y aún sin nombre relación estaban? El cazador expulsó todas y cada una de las preguntas sin sentido con un suspiro largo antes de asentir con la cabeza. El Shichibukai pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura Zoro en un cálido abrazo. Por acto reflejo, el espadachín se recostó en el pecho de Mihawk. El espadachín sintió una comodidad inusual de la que no pudo sino aprovecharse.

\- ¿Qué te desvela, cachorro? – le preguntó al oído.

\- No tiene que ver con el entrenamiento – respondió.

\- ¿Y si no es así no puedes compartirlo conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?

\- Porque no me gusta ver ese gesto en tu cara. Estás pensando demasiado, te complicas la vida. El rostro que pones cuando todo es sencillo y se reduce a luchar y vivir es el que me gusta de ti.

Mihawk se estaba sincerando de una forma extremadamente abierta. Ya fuera en medio del sexo más increíble o en un momento de relajación normal y corriente como podría tener cualquiera, el Shichibukai tenía la capacidad y las palabras exactas para hacerle sentir que no podía cerrarse a él.

\- Estaba pensando en mis compañeros – le confesó a medias -. En cómo les iría. – No supo en qué momento había decidido que hablar con Mihawk de aquello podía ayudarle a desahogarse.

Dracule clasificó aquel tema como escabroso, una parte de la vida de Zoro donde no debía meterse. Pero conocer más del espadachín era algo que le resultaba tan tentador que no podía simplemente evitarlo.

\- ¿Tanto te preocupan como para despertarte en medio de la noche?

\- Son mis compañeros – repitió, como si fuera algo obvio.

\- Sí, pero no son unos inútiles, ¿no? – insistió Mihawk.

\- Alguno a veces sí lo es, un poco – contestó el cazador, aunque en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa agradable.

\- Estoy seguro de que sabrán arreglárselas. Cada uno a su manera.

\- Tú no les conoces. Es posible que Luffy logre sobreponerse y ser más fuerte, y Sanji también. Sé que Nico Robin se las apañará, y Nami siempre se sale con la suya. Pero Usopp no es tan valiente y Chopper es pirata porque le encantan las fiestas y el algodón de azúcar. Franky y sus trucos, Brook y su extraña habilidad de muerto viviente… Aunque hayan luchado junto a mí, ahora mismo no sé hasta qué punto son lo suficientemente fuertes.

\- Roronoa, ¿soy yo o lo único que parece preocuparte es la fuerza bruta que tienen? – preguntó Mihawk.

\- La capacidad de sobrevivir depende de la fuerza que uno tiene – hizo notar el cazador.

\- No completamente. También hace falta inteligencia, y sé que de eso no andan escasos. Cada uno de tus compañeros tiene una habilidad distinta muy valiosa, cazador. En este tiempo, al igual que tú, deben aprender a sacarle el máximo partido.

\- ¿Y si no pueden? ¿Y si las condiciones en las que se encuentran no son tan favorables como las mías? – le interrogó.

\- ¿Favorables? – En la voz de Mihawk había sorpresa -. ¿Así definirías tú lo que te hago?

El Shichibukai le acarició el cuello con la nariz.

\- Eh, he dicho que es favorable y me refería al entrenamiento – repitió el espadachín, dándole un pequeño codazo en el costado.

Mihawk sonrió y afianzó un poco más el abrazo alrededor de la cintura del cazador.

\- Estoy convencido de que encontrarán esas condiciones favorables.

\- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

El espadachín era terco y no se conformaba con palabras de aliento. Definitivamente, aquel tema era un terreno minado en el que debía tener cuidado para que no explotase. Por otro lado, no podía dejar al cazador con aquellas preguntas y dudas tan importantes para él, por lo que no encontró más remedio que responder con la verdad.

\- Porque sé lo que os pasó – confesó entonces Mihawk.

Zoro estuvo a punto de desembarazarse del abrazo del Shichibukai, pero al final solo se giró a medias entre sus brazos para mirarle con el ceño fruncido en gesto de confusión.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste. Bartholomew Kuma. Os encontrasteis con él en Thriller Bark, la isla de juegos de Moria, ¿no es verdad? – Sintió que al cazador le recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar aquel nombre -. Y poco después otra vez, en el Archipiélago – continuó -. Allí es donde os separasteis, antes de la Gran Guerra.

\- Donde él nos separó – matizó Zoro -. Ya veo que la información entre los Shichibukais es de dominio público – apuntó.

\- No exactamente, es que me gusta mantenerme informado, ¿eso es tan malo? Después de todo, ahora es lo único que quieres. Conocer la situación de tus amigos. Información que yo podría tener.

\- ¿Sabes algo? – exclamó.

\- Yo siempre sé algo – tanteó Dracule.

\- No me digas eso, cuéntame lo que sea. No me dejes así, por favor, Mihawk – le pidió el cazador, con un deje de desesperación.

\- Eso ha sonado muy sexy – confesó el Shichibukai, con un tono sensual.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿A cambio? – dijo de pronto Zoro.

\- ¿Qué? – Mihawk se mostró descolocado por un instante -. ¿Crees que te daría la información a cambio de sexo?

\- ¿Lo harás a cambio de nada? – insistió el espadachín.

\- Sí, Roronoa, por increíble que parezca, eso es lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Zoro le puso la mano en el pecho y respiró hondo. Se sintió estúpido por un instante.

\- Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso, perdona – susurró.

Mihawk esbozó una sonrisa suave.

\- No me molesta tu predisposición a aceptar mis condiciones, cazador – admitió él -. En otro momento tal vez me habría aprovechado de ello. Pero esto es algo que necesitas y me siento en la obligación de ser justo contigo y contarte lo que sé.

\- ¿Sabes si ellos están bien?

\- Sé que lo estarán. Aunque creas que esto de estar separados es una maldición, en realidad gracias a eso seguís vivos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que Kuma no intentaba haceros daño. No os separó por capricho o porque se lo ordenasen. Todo lo contrario. Eso era lo último que debería haber hecho.

\- ¿No tenía que hacernos desaparecer? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque los marines os perdieron la pista. Os tenían arrinconados, estabais perdidos y de repente puf, os esfumasteis delante de sus narices. De tu capitán se volvió a saber algo durante la Gran Guerra pero el resto de la tripulación estabais fuera del alcance del Gobierno. Por culpa de Kuma.

\- Entonces, el día que nos separó… - Apenas podía creerse lo que iba a decir - ¿lo hizo por nuestro bien?

\- Eso es. Con Kizaru allí, los Pacifistas y Sentomaru, y con el nivel de vuestras habilidades, no teníais ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. Por eso os dispersó. Y sabiendo lo que sé de él, estoy convencido de que os envió a lugares favorables para cada uno, como tú dices.

\- Espera, ¿me quieres decir que, a pesar de la pelea desesperada que tuvimos contra ese Shichibukai, él era el bueno?

\- Lo dices como si los Shichibukais fuéramos todos… - buscó la palabra adecuada - malos.

\- Sois Shichibukais por algo – respondió simplemente Zoro -. Ese título os hace gente peligrosa.

\- Pero a pesar de tener yo ese título, Kuma te envió aquí porque sabía que yo no te haría daño – dijo entonces Mihawk.

\- ¿No querrás decir que sabía que no podría derrotarte? – gruñó el cazador.

\- Él sabía que no eras rival para mí, pero te envió aquí porque no me consideraba una amenaza para ti. Te trajo hasta mí porque yo sé que Kuma te tenía en alta estima, Roronoa – le reveló entonces.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A mí? – exclamó Zoro.

\- Sí. No sé qué fue exactamente lo que pasó en Thriller Bark. Pero dejaste una profunda impresión en él. Te hizo desaparecer el primero porque eras el más débil en ese momento.

Mihawk sabía demasiado. El Shichibukai conocía detalles muy concisos y no se explicaba cómo podía conocer tan bien los movimientos e intenciones de Bartholomew Kuma. Dracule por su lado iba diciendo las cosas que había leído en los papeles que tenía en el cajón del escritorio. Además de información privilegiada, Mihawk contaba con una carta de su compañero Shichibukai.

\- Si estaba débil era sólo culpa suya – gruñó el cazador -. ¿Los demás desaparecieron igual que yo? – quiso saber -. ¿A dónde les envió?

\- No puedo saberlo. Nadie puede. Los movimientos de Kuma respecto a lo que hace desaparecer no se pueden seguir. Son aleatorios, impredecibles. El único que sabe a dónde va lo que él se lleva, es el propio Bartholomew.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no va a contárselo a los marines? – le interrogó.

\- Que Kuma no es como los demás Shichibukais, Roronoa – le reveló -. He leído cosas sobre su pasado. Y aunque es mejor que no te lo cuente, confía en mí. No va a contarles a los marines absolutamente nada. Hay algo detrás de su título que le hace vuestro aliado.

\- En el hipotético caso de que fuera así, ¿el Gobierno sabe que tienen a un Shichibukai al que no pueden controlar?

\- No lo sé, en realidad ni siquiera sé qué hace el Gobierno con el resto de Shichibukais. Aunque estoy convencido de que no van a dejar pasar por alto lo que ha hecho. Y si descubren lo que yo sé, le matarán.

\- ¿Tan grave o increíble es? – Cada vez sentía más curiosidad.

\- Te sorprenderías – admitió él -. Pero de momento, lo que importa es que nadie va a saber dónde estáis cada uno. Ni la Marina, ni el Gobierno. Ni siquiera entre vosotros mismos sabéis dónde está el resto de vuestros compañeros.

\- En el mensaje que nos dejó, Luffy nos pedía un tiempo de tregua – recordó Zoro -. Aunque no fuera con palabras, creo que eso incluía no buscarnos entre nosotros. Quedarnos donde estamos, separados, hasta que llegue el momento.

\- Él confía en que estaréis bien. Después de todo, sois su tripulación. Y déjame decirte que, si no pudierais sobrevivir a esto, el Gobierno no os tendría tanto miedo.

\- Ellos sí seguirán buscándonos. No se darán por vencidos.

\- Claro que no. Porque saben de lo que es capaz tu capitán. La sola idea de que el resto seáis igual de fuertes, les aterra. Los altos mandos son conscientes de que, si estáis vivos y encontráis la forma de volver a reuniros, vosotros cambiareis el rumbo de la Nueva Era – le dijo entonces el Shichibukai.

\- Luffy va a ser el Rey de los Piratas, Mihawk – le dijo el cazador, con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara -. Así que, está bien revolucionar a todo el mundo. Que se enteren bien.

\- No buscáis la fama pero la aceptáis. Sois unos piratas de lo más peculiares – comentó Mihawk.

\- Si, lo cierto es que sí – admitió Zoro -. Mihawk, tú… Si les encontraran te enterarías, ¿verdad? Y me lo dirías, ¿no es así? – insistió Zoro -. Por favor – añadió, agarrándose a su camisa blanca, con una fuerza casi más amenazante que desesperada.

\- Roronoa, aunque por una remota casualidad les encontrasen, tus amigos no son tan estúpidos como para dejarse coger – insistió el Shichibukai -. Y la mitad de la Marina es una incompetente así que eso aumenta las posibilidades de que les hayan dado esquinazo. Lo más probable es que pronto os den por muertos a todos y acaben así con el problema.

\- Hasta dentro de dos años – añadió el cazador.

\- Para entonces, ya no seréis los mismos que sois ahora. Habréis cambiado. Podréis hacer frente a cualquier Gobierno.

\- ¿Tú crees que podremos hacerlo? – En su voz había un ligero deje de sorpresa -. ¿Confías en ello?

\- Sí. Y también creo que estás preocupándote demasiado y eso no es bueno para ti. Tienes que centrarte en lo que estás haciendo. Pon los pies en este suelo empedrado y sigue luchando, aquí y ahora.

Zoro se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Mihawk antes de esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – le preguntó Dracule.

\- No es nada, solo me has sorprendido. – Volvió a darse la vuelta, los brazos de Mihawk se ajustaron a su cintura otra vez y él apoyó la espalda contra su pecho -. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan locuaz? – le devolvió la pregunta el espadachín.

Mihawk se dio cuenta entonces de que tal vez, había hablado más de lo que debería.

\- Es culpa tuya – masculló -. De alguna manera, creo que nos parecemos más de lo que pensaba. Conoces la desesperación de ver cómo te conviertes en un inútil incapaz de proteger lo que te es importante. Has visto como todo lo que creías y en lo que confiabas se rompía en pedazos por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Eres alguien que ha sentido lo que es perder algo. Y que desea con todas sus fuerzas recuperarlo. Aunque en mi caso, ya no puede ser.

Esta vez era el Shichibukai el que se confesaba. Hablaba de una pérdida que seguramente había marcado el punto de inflexión de su vida. Y se lo estaba diciendo a él. Algo que quizá nadie más supiera. Zoro contuvo el aliento un instante.

\- Lo siento, no quería hacer que recordases nada desagradable – atinó a decir.

Mihawk apoyó la mejilla contra el hombro del cazador.

\- Estar aquí abrazado a ti no es precisamente desagradable – susurró.

Zoro llevó las manos hasta manos entrelazadas de Mihawk sobre su cintura. Tenía razón, no era desagradable. Era cómodo. Confortable. Una sensación tan agradable a la que antes no le había dado tanta importancia como para disfrutarla con calma.

\- ¿Por qué me abrazas así? – Su voz fue apenas un murmullo rompiendo el momento de silencio agradable en que se había quedado la biblioteca.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu amante no lo hace? – Mihawk era único devolviéndole las preguntas en lugar de responder a las suyas.

\- No – se sinceró Zoro.

\- ¿Es que acaso es un trozo de hielo? – teorizó el Shichibukai.

\- Bueno, es que él no es tan… pasional y fogoso – dijo al fin, cuando encontró la palabra – como lo somos tú y yo.

\- Roronoa, no hay pasión en un abrazo como este – hizo notar Mihawk -. Hay calma. Tranquilidad. Relajación. Cierta conexión física. Tú y yo no somos solo perros en celo. También necesitamos nuestros momentos.

El espadachín respiró hondo de nuevo y despacio, acarició los dedos entrelazados de Mihawk en su cintura.

\- ¿Lo ves? Así – susurró Dracule en su oído al sentir el roce -. Creo que necesitas a alguien más como yo, cachorro – sentenció.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo entonces el cazador -. Ya que pareces saber tanto y hoy estás tan hablador.

\- Adelante – le concedió Mihawk.

\- ¿Qué harías tú con un amante de hielo, como tú dices?

El Shichibukai cogió aire con fuerza. Se acababa de meter donde nadie le había llamado.

\- Define lo que hace tu amante de hielo.

\- No podría tener un instante como este con él – confesó -. Ni como este, ni como ninguno. Él siempre está tenso conmigo. Tiene chispa pero encenderla últimamente me agota. Al principio era entretenido, pero me he dado cuenta de que las cosas serían mucho más apasionadas si él pusiera un poco de su parte. Y luego está el sexo. Todo, absolutamente todo desde el primer beso hasta casi el orgasmo, son quejas y pegas. A veces incluso se opone físicamente.

\- Quieres decir que, básicamente, él se resiste a ti a niveles casi desproporcionados.

\- Sí. No es que se niegue en rotundo hasta el punto de decir que le violo pero le cuesta dejar que le toque. Le cuesta aceptar que le gusta lo que hacemos. Y por eso no es fogoso, ni entregado. Es más bien reacio y frío.

\- Pero aun así, te gusta – hizo notar Mihawk.

\- Porque su cuerpo es sincero. Me atrae muchísimo, no puedo evitarlo. Además, responde a mí aunque él no quiera. Y a pesar de que no vaya a reconocerlo, él también disfruta, sé que lo hace. Tiene pequeños gestos en momentos puntuales que me dan a entender que le gusta acostarse conmigo pero…

\- A veces con eso no basta, ¿verdad? – terminó el Shichibukai el pensamiento de Zoro.

\- Empiezo a pensar que no – respondió el cazador.

Mihawk volvió a coger aire. Hacía muchos años que no se encontraba con un muro como aquel. Y otros tantos llevaba sin darle consejos amorosos o sexuales a nadie.

\- No sé si podré ayudarte, cachorro, no entiendo ese tipo de comportamiento – contestó al final.

\- Mihawk, te estoy pidiendo que te pongas en mi lugar. Ya sé que a ti te encanta tocar y que te toquen y que seguramente estés acostumbrado a que tus amantes caigan rendidos a tus pies pero…

\- En realidad, ha habido alguno que también era de hielo – apuntó entonces el Shichibukai.

\- ¿Y qué has hecho con ellos?

\- Si son de hielo, simplemente lo derrito – respondió Mihawk.

\- Eso es lo que quiero. Saber cómo – insistió Zoro.

\- A tu amante le falta una cosa, además de fuego, de apreciar un poco más lo que le das de ti mismo y de aprender a mirarte bien ese culo, claro.

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco antes de preguntar.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Necesidad. Creo que si haces que sienta la necesidad de ser tocado, tal vez reaccione.

\- ¿Te refieres a que me necesite desesperadamente? ¿Que sea él el que venga a mí y no al revés?

\- Sí. Hablo de guardar tus más bajos instintos y esperar. Lo cual requiere paciencia y tiempo, por cierto – añadió.

\- No, tú no le conoces. No creo que ni por esas él se acercara a mí primero. Es muy orgulloso. Y creo que piensa que hacer lo que hacemos está mal. Aunque le guste.

\- Sus conflictos morales ya no puedo solucionarlos – atajó el Shichibukai -. Pero si crees que piensa eso entonces quizá puede que el problema tenga que ver con los roles.

\- ¿Con qué? – preguntó Zoro, frunciendo el ceño.

Mihawk movió la cadera contra el trasero de Zoro, que contuvo un jadeo de sorpresa al notar la suave embestida.

\- Con esto, cachorro – contestó Dracule -. Con quien "está encima" de quien, con quien entra dentro de quien. Ya sabes. Esas tonterías.

Por un instante su mente iba a detenerse a pensar en esa consideración de los roles y el hecho de que fuera una tontería. ¿Eso significaba que le daba igual el lugar que ocupase en la cama con sus amantes? Tras esa breve interrupción morbosa, siguió la conversación.

\- No sé, no creo que sea… - De repente pareció pensar mejor lo que iba a decir -. ¿Crees que sea eso?

\- El que no lo sabe soy yo – hizo notar el Shichibukai -. Hay gente para la cual eso es importante. Pero tú le conoces mejor como para saberlo.

\- Le conozco y no me parece que el problema sea ese. Pero si de verdad fuese ahí donde reside esa obsesión por resistirse entonces, ¿por qué no lo ha dicho nunca?

\- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? – preguntó a su vez Mihawk -. Tal vez pensó que no cederías tu posición. Si te lo hubiera dicho, ¿cómo habrías reaccionado?

Zoro se quedó un momento pensativo. Era una cuestión que realmente nunca había pensado. Su pasado era suyo y de nadie más, no tenía por qué airear esas cosas. Y tampoco había sentido nunca la necesidad de hacerlo. Hasta que le había acariciado Mihawk.

\- Él no lo sabe – dijo entonces -. Lo que pasó. Eso habría dificultado un poco el cambio de roles – reconoció.

\- ¿Y no se lo hubieras contado?

\- Ahora mismo, no lo sé. Llegado el momento, quizá – se aventuró a decir.

\- Eres consciente de que a mí me lo contaste, ¿verdad? – le recordó el Shichibukai.

\- Sí, sí, pero a ti te lo conté porque quería hacerlo. Hubo algo en ese momento que me llevó a ello, tampoco lo he pensado mucho – respondió -. Ya te dije que no me sentí obligado a ello.

\- ¿Y él? – Mihawk cambió un poco el rumbo de la conversación -. ¿Nunca te ha dado señales de querer un cambio?

\- No. En algunos momentos en los que le pregunto qué es lo que quiere, él se lo toma como palabras lascivas que no buscan atenderle, sino molestarle.

\- Eso es agobiante – soltó Dracule sin darse cuenta.

\- Eso también lo sé – masculló el espadachín -. Pero es que, a pesar de sus quejas, siempre se abre para mí y responde muy bien al sexo, por lo que no me había planteado que tuviéramos un problema de posiciones.

\- Volvamos con la teoría de la necesidad entonces. Es una hipótesis interesante y además, no vas a tener problema en comprobarla.

\- Bueno, ahora vamos a estar bastante tiempo separados – convino Zoro.

\- Exacto. No vas a tocarle durante mucho tiempo y eso le provocará la necesidad. Así que, cuando volváis a veros, debes aguantar y esperar. Estoy convencido de que algo sucederá.

\- No creo que él cambie tanto. Y es un hombre al que le encantan las mujeres. Si nadie le está controlando, seguramente se esté acostando con todas y cada una de las bellezas que se crucen por el camino.

\- Me temo que aún tendrás que esperar para saberlo. Es todo cuanto puedo decirte, cazador.

Zoro asintió con una sonrisa suave. Al final, la visita a la biblioteca mientras deambulaba tras desvelarse por un sueño erótico invadido por aquel pervertido y sensual hombre no había estado nada mal.

\- Gracias por la charla, Mihawk. Me encuentro mucho mejor – admitió.

\- Eso es bueno, me alegro. –Su gesto se volvió divertido -. Y ahora tengo curiosidad por saber qué va a pasar entre ese amante misterioso y tú. Sois como una historia de princesas y dragones.

\- ¿Qué? – gruñó Zoro -. ¿Es que acaso crees que no podré controlarme e iré corriendo a tenerle entre mis brazos?

\- No, claro que no. – Mihawk apoyó los labios bajo la oreja de Zoro. - Cuando vuelvas a verle, sé que vas a poder controlar a la perfección tus bajos instintos con él. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé?

\- ¿Por qué? – musitó el cazador, intimidado por la cercanía de los labios del Shichibukai.

\- Lo sé porque, durante este tiempo – deslizó la mano izquierda desde la cintura del cazador hacia su pecho, despacio – yo no voy a dejar que tengas necesidad, cachorro.

El espadachín se giró ligeramente entre los brazos del Shichibukai. Mihawk atrapó sus labios apenas los tuvo al alcance. Un beso húmedo y lento, en el que un roce juguetón con la punta de la lengua desembocó en un baile suave y caliente. Las caricias de Dracule le quemaban incluso a través de la camiseta. Zoro había comprendido que con Mihawk no todo era sexo, a pesar de sus castigos. Que no eran perros en celo, como él había dicho. Y por alguna razón, esa sensación le resultaba reconfortante.

Zoro instigó un nuevo beso pero entonces Mihawk echó hacia atrás la cabeza para apartarse ligeramente.

\- Deberías irte a dormir. Mañana te toca pelear.

No era que desdeñase sus roces. Pero si seguían así, ambos sabían cómo acabaría aquello, y solo podía perjudicar a su entrenamiento.

\- Está bien.

El espadachín se desembarazó del abrazo de Mihawk. Sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó a darle un último beso que el Shichibukai recibió con sorpresa, aunque respondió a él.

\- Buenas noches – susurró.

El cazador no esperó respuesta. Pasó al lado de Dracule y cruzó la biblioteca para salir de la estancia. Mihawk respiró hondo cuando le oyó cerrar la puerta. Apoyó el antebrazo en el cristal del ventanal y contra éste, su frente. ¿Qué había pasado allí? Acababa de saltar por encima de la regla de los castigos sin darse siquiera cuenta. Con Zoro le resultaba extrañamente fácil dejarse llevar. Y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Por si fuera poco, la preocupación del espadachín por su tripulación era una sensación que él mismo había sentido y que creía tener ya olvidada. La había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, junto a la persona más importante que había tenido en su vida. Por un instante, había estado a punto de confesarle a Zoro uno de los secretos más oscuros que tenía ocultos en el fondo de su corazón. Y lo había hecho sin pensarlo.

Pocas veces se permitía la debilidad de lamentar la pérdida que había vivido hacía tanto tiempo, pero Zoro le había contagiado su estado de ánimo nostálgico. Por un instante, dejó que los recuerdos felices de aquellos años le invadieran. Alzó la mirada hacia la luna llena que bañaba el cielo nocturno de aquella noche fría y le regaló una sonrisa como nadie más que ella había visto nunca en su rostro.

\- Te echo de menos – susurró, apenas separando los labios -, Sarah.


	8. La elección

La mañana amaneció tormentosa. La humedad del ambiente era molesta y pegajosa. A Mihawk le gustaban más los climas fríos. En la isla, por lo general, siempre hacía un fresco agradable, menos en invierno que se convertía casi en una isla glacial. Sin embargo, había un mes al año en que las temperaturas subían de más y traían tormentas constantes con un calor pesado que inundaba el ambiente. Ese mes había empezado ya. Aumentando el número de duchas que el Shichibukai se daba a lo largo del día para quitarse la sensación de humedad de los huesos.

Mihawk se quitó la camisa y la lanzó sobre la cama. Necesitaba esa ducha en ese momento. Apenas se había desabrochado el botón del pantalón cuando sintió la puerta abrirse de pronto. Esbozó una sonrisa divertida y se giró hacia su huésped. Zoro acababa de cruzar el umbral de su puerta. Manchando el suelo empedrado de sangre y agua de lluvia.

\- Zoro – musitó, sin poder ocultar un gesto de sorpresa preocupada.

El cazador tenía la camisa hecha jirones, descolocada y sucia, al igual que su cara y sus pantalones. En el brazo derecho tenía una enorme mancha de rojo escarlata a la altura del hombro, que teñía la camisa y bajaba por el brazo inexorable como un río.

Mihawk caminó rápido hacia él. El espadachín se mantuvo firme. Dracule metió los dedos por el desgarro de la camiseta y tiró de la tela para terminar de romperla, sin mucho tacto. Zoro hizo una mueca de dolor pero contuvo la voz.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios te ha pasado? – exclamó Dracule al ver la herida.

Parecía profunda a simple vista y no dejaba de sangrar. Además la suciedad amenazaba los bordes de la herida, que parecía latir de dolor.

\- Me han vencido – musitó.

\- ¿Pero qué te han hecho? – insistió -. Nunca te habían herido así.

\- Me despisté. Fue solo un momento – aseguró en voz baja.

\- ¿Te despistaste un momento? – gritó el Shichibukai, con enfado en la voz -. ¡Maldita sea, Zoro, ¿es que te crees que esos gorilas son mis mascotas?! ¡Son asesinos! ¡No dudarán en matarte si les dejas!

\- Lo sé – dijo solamente.

\- ¿Entonces en qué estás pensando? – insistió en su enfado -. Si te dejé salir a entrenarte con ellos fue porque pensé que al menos tendrías la capacidad de sobrevivir sin que te cortaran la cabeza.

Zoro levantó la mirada hacia Mihawk. Él mantuvo el ceño fruncido un momento. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que el cazador estaba bastante afectado por aquello. Y no parecía ser la herida lo que le preocupaba. Había algo más. Aunque por primera vez, el Shichibukai no estaba seguro de qué era. Una sensación que le desconcertó.

Mihawk se acercó de dos zancadas a la cama y recogió la camisa que se acababa de quitar. Hizo un par de dobleces con ella y la puso, esta vez con más cuidado, sobre la herida de Zoro. En esta ocasión, el cazador no pudo evitar gruñir de dolor. Dracule entonces alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla manchada de tierra, apartándole la mancha antes de limpiarle la comisura del labio de restos de sangre. Respiró hondo sin que el espadachín lo notase, tratando de mantener la mente fría.

\- Será mejor que avise a la princesa cuanto antes – dijo el Shichibukai.

\- No está en el castillo – le informó el cazador -. Ni siquiera sé dónde está en realidad.

Dracule chasqueó la lengua, molesto. La sangre iba empapando poco a poco el tapón que hacía su camisa sobre la herida. No tenía mucho tiempo.

\- Sujeta esto – le dijo, señalando con la cabeza la camisa sobre su brazo.

Zoro hizo presión con la mano izquierda en su hombro derecho. Mihawk entonces le cogió las katanas para sacarlas de su cinturón. Por acto reflejo, las sujetó con la mano del brazo herido. _No puedes quitármelas_ , pensó con cierto pánico que Dracule sí vio reflejado en sus ojos. Sin embargo, la voz del Shichibukai sonó seria pero suave cuando habló.

\- Éstas no voy a arrebatártelas – le susurró -. Tranquilo.

El cazador apartó la mano con cuidado. Mihawk apoyó las katanas contra la pared y pasó al lado de él como una exhalación de aire frío.

\- Vamos. Entra en el baño. –Le señaló la puerta hacia la que él ya se dirigía -. Hay que lavarte antes de que se te infecte.

\- ¿No dijiste que no serías mi enfermera?

\- ¿Prefieres desangrarte? – gruñó el Shichibukai.

Mihawk se perdió dentro del baño y Zoro sólo le siguió. Al entrar, le recibió una bocanada de vapor caliente. El baño era diferente, no de piedra como el resto del castillo. Era la zona más acogedora que había visto. La bañera estaba llena de agua y Mihawk estaba revolviendo en un armario hasta que sacó una pequeña caja.

\- Desnúdate y entra – le dijo.

De alguna manera, la mente de Zoro procesó aquello como una orden, que atravesó su cuerpo con un escalofrío cual relámpago.

\- No puedo – respondió en voz baja, señalando el tapón que mantenía en su brazo.

El Shichibukai respiró hondo. Dejó la caja al lado de la bañera y se puso de rodillas frente a las caderas de Zoro. Aunque era innecesario, Mihawk se dio el capricho de acariciarle la cintura al cazador antes de desabrochar el botón del pantalón y bajarlo hasta sus tobillos, de una forma lenta y tortuosa, mientras sus ojos de halcón se relamían en silencio mirando su miembro desnudo. Cuanto notó los pantalones en los tobillos, el espadachín sacó ambos pies y casi corrió a meterse en el agua caliente de la bañera. Como si se estuviera escondiendo de Mihawk. Dracule se sentó en el borde de la bañera, con una pequeña toalla blanca en la mano.

\- Ve quitando el tapón desde arriba – le dijo, a la vez que mojaba un trozo de la toalla en el agua.

Zoro destapó un poco la herida y Mihawk empezó a frotar la suciedad de la piel de su hombro, la que rodeaba al corte. Después, limpió la sangre. Con un frasco de desinfectante y un trozo de algodón repasó la herida. El espadachín apretó los dientes para no quejarse. Mihawk se inclinó hacia su hombro y le dio un beso. La sorpresa ante el gesto sustituyó al dolor que le recorría el brazo. Pero, como de costumbre, no preguntó el por qué. El Shichibukai dejó el algodón y cogió un trozo de hilo para empezar a coser el corte. Zoro se dio cuenta enseguida de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Unía su piel de una forma casi experta que le recordó momentáneamente a Chopper. Aunque la mirada de Dracule sobre él resultaba abrasadora.

\- Estás muy callado – dijo de pronto el Shichibukai -. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada – respondió el espadachín.

\- No te estarás compadeciendo de ti mismo, ¿verdad?

\- Nunca haría algo tan patético – apuntó Zoro -. Soy el tipo de persona que acepta sus errores y sigue adelante.

\- Me gusta ese tipo de persona – dijo Mihawk.

Comentarios como aquel habían llevado a Zoro a una angustia existencial sobre la relación que tenían. A plantearse que entre ellos había algo más. Y eso había causado que no pudiera concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante. El hecho de no poder pensar en otra cosa le atormentaba demasiado. Y estaba dispuesto a ponerle fin.

Tras terminar de coserle el corte, el Shichibukai volvió a coger otra toalla y le limpió el brazo alrededor de la herida. Metió la mano libre en el agua y la llevó goteando hacia el cuello del espadachín. Zoro se tensó al sentir el tacto húmedo de su mentor bajo el pelo. Mihawk esbozó media sonrisa y recorrió la espalda del cazador despacio. El espadachín entonces volvió la mirada hacia el Shichibukai y, antes de leer en su mirada, Mihawk le besó. Con un roce que le cortó la respiración. Y le tentó con la punta de la lengua a dejarse llevar, como siempre. Cuando Dracule deslizó los labios hacia su cuello, Zoro se movió de forma brusca para encogerse y se hizo daño en el brazo. Apretó los dientes, conteniendo un gruñido. Mihawk suspiró. Cualquier movimiento demasiado rápido o violento le haría afectaría a la herida.

\- Qué desastre – masculló el Shichibukai, recorriendo los bordes de la herida con los dedos.

\- Se curará. Como todas las heridas – dijo Zoro, aun recuperándose del dolor.

\- No seas estúpido, Roronoa. Es cierto que todas las heridas sanan al final. Pero hazte un favor. Como espadachín, no permitas nunca que te hieran en las manos o en los brazos. Son tu arma, con ellas empuñas la espada que es una prolongación de los brazos con las que manejas las katanas.

\- ¿Nunca te han herido en un brazo?

\- Más de una vez – reconoció -. Por eso sé lo importante que son. Si te hieren, no podrás empuñar la espada. Y sin tus katanas, te sentirías desarmado. Desnudo.

\- Ya me siento desnudo delante de ti, incluso empuñando una espada – susurró de repente el cazador.

\- ¿Hago que te sientas así? – preguntó entonces Mihawk, con un deje de sorpresa.

\- Olvídalo – cortó el espadachín.

Zoro se levantó de la bañera y salió, cogió una toalla que encontró al lado del lavabo. La anudó en su cintura y respiró despacio, tratando de calmarse.

\- ¿Pretendes que ignore lo que acabas de confesar? – dijo Mihawk a su espalda.

\- Sí – admitió -. Pero no vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo podría? – musitó, acariciándole el cuello.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el Shichibukai salvó la distancia con él, le sujetó la barbilla y le besó. Mihawk le sujetó el brazo izquierdo y le hizo apoyarlo contra la pared antes de abrazarle por la espalda. Se pegó a su cuerpo, abriéndole las piernas con la rodilla e inclinándose para lamerle dentro de la oreja.

\- ¿Me vas a castigar? – La voz de Zoro sonó anhelante, a su pesar.

\- Intento que olvides el dolor – murmuró el Shichibukai -. No pienses en nada más ahora.

Zoro reaccionó entonces. Aunque Mihawk le dijese que no pensara en nada, en realidad quería decir "piensa solo en mí". Y eso ya lo hacía, inconscientemente, sin querer; vivía y dormía con la pasión de un adolescente en pleno celo debido a Dracule. Había caído por él en un espiral de deseo sin darse siquiera cuenta. Porque estando con ese hombre, sólo existía el más puro de los desenfrenos.

\- Mihawk… espera. Por favor – susurró entonces el cazador.

Dracule hizo un amago de pensárselo, pero le ignoró.

\- Resistirte a mí no es tu estilo – hizo notar Mihawk, mordiéndole la oreja -. ¿Qué pasa, cachorro?

\- No me llames así – le pidió, cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? No parecía que te molestara. – Le dio un beso en el cuello.

El Shichibukai deslizó la mano sobre su entrepierna, por encima de la toalla.

\- Precisamente por eso. Porque me gusta, me gusta mucho – susurró Zoro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sólo con sentir la mano de Mihawk rozándole.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? – Le lamió el cuello despacio y sus dedos tantearon el nudo de la toalla.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Dracule, para! – rugió el cazador -. ¡Me estás destrozando!

El Shichibukai se detuvo de golpe. Lentamente, se apartó un poco de él para que Zoro pudiera voltearse a mirarle de frente. Aunque le hubiera soltado, Mihawk apoyó la mano derecha en la pared, al lado de la cabeza del cazador, acorralándole. El espadachín respiraba entrecortado.

\- ¿Yo te estoy destrozando? – repitió Mihawk, sin ocultar su estupor.

\- ¡Sí! – respondió Zoro -. No podemos seguir así. No quiero que sigamos así.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta esta vez? – Mihawk se mostró ligeramente irritado.

\- ¿Por qué te acuestas conmigo? – le preguntó de repente.

\- ¿Por qué? – volvió a repetir el Shichibukai -. Te castigo, Roronoa.

\- No – le cortó el cazador -. No lo haces.

Mihawk comprendió entonces la preocupación del espadachín. Supo que aquello no era repentino. Zoro tenía que haberlo pensado mucho todo para llegar a aquella conclusión. Y tuvo que reconocer que el mismo estaba intranquilo. Porque en el fondo era consciente de que se estaba saltando la condición de los castigos como le daba la gana. Dentro de su idea, al principio, no estaba acercarse tanto a él. Ni besarle con dulzura. Ni saber más de él. Ni mantener conversaciones existenciales. Ni desear abrazarle como lo hacía. Había querido apostar por un increíble y pasional sexo con el cazador de piratas que iba a ser sólo eso, sexo adulto en el que mantendrían una distancia entre los dos. Y sin embargo, su apuesta se había vuelto en su contra.

\- Ya no me castigas – añadió Zoro -. Me mantienes atado a ti.

\- ¿Atado a mí? – exclamó el Shichibukai -. Eres libre, cazador.

\- Sí, me pediste que eligiera entre aceptar tus castigos o no. Y lo hice porque pensé que no tenía más remedio. Sin embargo ahora sé que en realidad, lo hice porque quería esa cercanía a piel desnuda contigo – respondió Zoro.

\- Eres muy sincero cuando te frustras, ¿lo sabías? – dijo entonces Dracule.

\- Estoy hablando en serio – masculló el cazador -. Has sido capaz de hacer que un castigo que se supone que tiene que doler y ser desagradable, que tienes que desear que se acabe, yo sólo esté esperando a que llegue, una y otra vez. Me has atado a ti.

\- Le has cogido gusto a acostarte conmigo – interpretó el Mihawk -. Por encima de que sea un castigo o puro placer, deseas que te haga todo lo que quiera hacerte.

Zoro cogió aire con fuerza y asintió suavemente.

\- Sí. Y lo peor de todo es que he empezado a luchar por una noche de sexo desenfrenado contigo en lugar de por mis objetivos. Yo no puedo permitirme una distracción como esa. Algo que no es… real. Debo hacer honor a mis propios principios y mis convicciones.

Mihawk no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había madurado Zoro, hasta ese momento. Se había dado cuenta de que la relación de sexo que ambos tenían se interponía en el objetivo que tenía de entrenar durante todos los días de aquellos dos años que le quedaban por delante en ese castillo. Y había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para terminar con ello antes de que le perjudicase más. A pesar de que acostarse con él fuera algo que él mismo confesaba desear.

\- Lo único que buscaba era aprender y seguir haciéndome fuerte, y me encontré con un placer que no había imaginado y que ahora me está controlando – confesó en voz baja.

\- Roronoa, desearme no es nada malo. No te fustigues de esa manera por ello o me harás sentir que está mal pecar.

\- No es lo que pretendo. Pero quiero que entiendas hasta qué punto todo esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Esta dependencia sexual que has creado en mí ha hecho que te mienta y lo que es peor, que me mienta a mí mismo sólo por saciar mi deseo hacia ti. ¡Este no soy yo!

\- ¿Me has mentido? – atajó el Shichibukai.

Zoro asintió con culpabilidad, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Hoy era el día. Encontré la manera, Mihawk, la forma de derrotar a esos gorilas.

Dracule se apartó entonces de la pared. Parecía bastante desconcertado por la conversación.

\- ¿Les derrotaste? ¿Entonces por qué estás herido? – quiso saber.

\- No, no les vencí. En aquel momento, al pensar que podría derrotarles, mi mente me traicionó. "Si les vences ahora, no volverás a acostarte con él". Eso pensé. Y no pude hacer nada.

Mihawk fue consciente de repente de que, como Zoro había dicho, aquello había llegado demasiado lejos.

\- No te despistaste – comprendió el Shichibukai.

\- No – siguió el cazador -. No quise vencerles porque quería seguir siendo castigado por ti.

Dracule no mostró en su cara ningún gesto que Zoro pudiera interpretar. No dejó que el espadachín leyese en sus ojos que, con aquella confesión, lo único que quería era acorralarle contra la pared y follarle duro hasta hacer que se quedase ronco de gritar su nombre. Pero no podía hacerlo. Porque entendía que el cazador estuviera confuso. Hasta el punto de remover algo en su propio interior.

\- Me siento mal, Mihawk – confesó entonces Zoro -. He detenido en seco mi entrenamiento por primera vez en mi vida para dar rienda suelta a mis bajas pasiones y mis caprichos. Al hacerlo, siento que estoy traicionando a la gente que me importa. Nami, Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Brook… y Sanji, y sobre todo, Luffy. Sé que ellos se están esforzando al máximo para poder salir adelante y mientras tanto yo para bien o para mal… sólo puedo pensar en tus caricias.

Zoro se giró hacia su mentor. Era la primera vez que Mihawk veía a su discípulo con los hombros caídos y una preocupación latente brillando en sus ojos. Ese hombre se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo. Y era culpa suya.

\- Está bien. Entonces se acabó. No más castigos. No volveremos a acostarnos – determinó Dracule -. No habrá nada entre tú y yo.

Mihawk no se había planteado tener que llegar a semejante extremo. Y aunque llegase el momento, siempre había pensado que le sería mucho más sencillo pronunciar aquellas palabras que tan claras había tenido en otras ocasiones. Sin embargo, dar un paso tras otro hacia atrás, alejándose del cálido y musculoso cuerpo de Zoro bajo aquella mirada ardiente con que fijaba sus ojos en él, le estaba costando más de lo que había imaginado. A pesar de lo cual, su firmeza no flaqueó.

El espadachín por su parte cambió el gesto de repente, por uno de desesperación momentánea. Aunque Mihawk parecía comprender las dudas y zozobras que Zoro tenía, al espadachín no se le había ocurrido pensar que Dracule llegaría a aquello. Definitivamente, no acababa de encajar la forma de pensar de Mihawk. Quizá esperaba que el Shichibukai se rindiera con los castigos y simplemente se entregase a él, y no solo sexualmente, sino también en su entrenamiento, del cual notaba a su mentor excesivamente alejado. Tal vez había puesto expectativas demasiado altas en ese hombre.

\- ¿Crees que eso lo arreglará? – susurró.

\- Depende de ti.

Dracule le dio la espalda al espadachín y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Salió del baño y unos instantes después, Zoro le siguió.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – quiso saber.

\- Quiero que, aparte de luchar contra los gorilas y de entrenar en la sala, pases al menos tres horas diarias con los ojos vendados – le indicó -. Puedes hacerlo sentado en tu habitación o puedes intentar entrenar así, ambas formas están bien.

\- ¿Qué tengo que aprender exactamente?

\- A sentirlo todo a tu alrededor. Y no me refiero sólo a un olor o un ruido. Quiero decir la esencia de todo.

\- ¿Y si no soy capaz? - insistió el cazador.

\- Si te lo estoy diciendo es porque sé que puedes hacerlo. Concéntrate en tu entrenamiento diario y olvídate de mí.

Mihawk se acercó al armario de la habitación y sacó su abrigo negro. Se lo puso con una elegancia desmedida y cogió el sombrero de ala ancha. El cazador comprendió entonces que hablaba completamente en serio sobre terminar su relación, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

\- Voy a pasar unos días fuera – le informó, tal y como el espadachín se temía.

\- Vas a poner tierra de por medio – le contradijo Zoro.

\- Odio el clima que llega ahora – respondió Mihawk -. No me eches de menos – añadió.

Antes de salir, se detuvo. Zoro deseó que se diera la vuelta y se acercara. Que le diera un último beso.

\- Y no discutas con Perona. Sé bueno con ella.

El cazador sintió cierta decepción, por parte de Dracule por decir aquello y consigo mismo, por haber esperado otra cosa. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Aquello quizá era lo mejor. No ver a Mihawk durante un tiempo podía ser una buena idea para volver a retomar lo verdaderamente importante. Tenía que avanzar en su entrenamiento. Ese era el camino de momento. Sin Mihawk a su lado.


	9. El alma al aire

La respiración de Zoro era tan lenta y pausada que apenas parecía que estuviera respirando. Su pecho desnudo se movía levemente con cada inhalación de aliento. Estaba sentado con las piernas recogidas en medio de la sala de entrenamiento, que estaba completamente vacía. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas con suavidad sobre sus rodillas.

\- Hoy llegas pronto, Perona – susurró.

Desde hacía un mes, Perona entraba sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido en la sala mientras él meditaba como su mentor le había indicado que hiciera y trataba de rozarle la mejilla con una pluma. Al principio, él no era capaz de sentirla a tiempo antes de notar el roce. Luego, empezó a sentir una especie de alteración en lo que le rodeaba en cuanto ella atravesaba la pared. Ya llevaba dos semanas sin ser capaz de acercarse a él y la princesa se frustraba.

\- Ya sé que venga a la hora a la que venga, vas a sentirme llegar – dijo con tono enfurruñado -. Pero es normal que me sientas en esta sala vacía. Si fuera en un sitio lleno de otras energías, seguro que no me notarías.

\- Eso no lo sé – admitió el cazador.

Zoro abrió los ojos despacio. El espadachín se levantó del suelo y cogió una botella de agua que tenía al lado. Bebió la mitad y volvió a cerrarla.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo hoy, Perona? – le preguntó de repente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?

\- No lo sé, pero siento que hay algo raro en el ambiente de la isla. Algo que… la agita.

El gesto de Perona pareció dulcificarse.

\- Le has sentido a él, cazador – le susurró.

\- ¿Qué? – Zoro se giró en redondo hacia la princesa.

\- Ha vuelto.

Zoro ni siquiera fue consciente de la velocidad a la que se había puesto de pie. Echó a correr hacia las escaleras, saltándolas de tres en tres. Llevaba cuatro meses sin ver a Dracule Mihawk. No se había planteado cómo sería su reencuentro, ni siquiera si él volvería. Desde el día en que se había ido, Zoro había dejado de pensar en él. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Hacer eso, relegar a Mihawk al fondo más oscuro y cerrado de su corazón y de su mente había sido de lo más útil para su entrenamiento. Y todavía no sabía qué iba a pasar cuando le viera. Cuando ese hombre volviera a abrir su propia Caja de Pandora. Y a pesar de eso, siguió bajando la escalinata del castillo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Hasta llegar al vestíbulo.

La doble puerta de madera maciza se abrió despacio. De la misma forma que la primera vez que se habían encontrado en ese vestíbulo, hacía más de medio año ya. Zoro sintió la vena del cuello latirle bajo la piel. Respiró hondo. La figura elegante de Mihawk se recortó en la entrada del castillo. Con un paso tranquilo y firme, el Shichibukai atravesó la puerta de su casa. Llevaba los ojos ocultos bajo el ala ancha de su sombrero. Con cada paso se acercaba más a Zoro. Hasta que estuvo frente a él y levantó la mirada para clavarla en el espadachín.

\- Estoy en casa – fue lo primero que dijo.

\- Has vuelto – atinó a decir Zoro, controlando el tono de su voz.

Mihawk sonrió. El corazón del espadachín se sacudió. Dracule pasó en un gesto rápido el brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura desnuda de Zoro y le acercó a él a la vez que se quitaba el sombrero para poder agacharse a devorar la boca del cazador. Zoro emitió un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. Durante un instante, perdió la noción de todo. Y entonces, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. A la mierda el candado de la Caja de Pandora. Zoro levantó los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Mihawk con fuerza, respondiendo a aquel beso con sabor a incondicional.

El cazador entrelazó los dedos en el pelo negro de Mihawk y entreabrió los labios para rozar la boca del Shichibukai con la punta de la lengua. Dracule apoyó la frente contra la de Zoro y cerró un momento los ojos. Ante el gesto, el espadachín no pudo por menos que hacer lo mismo.

\- Me has echado de menos – susurró el Shichibukai.

\- No he pensado en ti ni un solo día – le dijo -. Si lo hubiera hecho, no habría soportado que no estuvieras.

\- Roronoa, sé que tenemos que hablar pero…

\- Podemos hacerlo después – terminó Zoro.

Mihawk esbozo una sonrisa complacida. Cuando se trataba de estar juntos, parecía que siempre estaban de acuerdo.

\- Deja que me dé una ducha antes – dijo Mihawk, separándose ligeramente de él.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la escalera. Zoro le siguió con la mirada mientras subía. Y tuvo un impulso que no quiso contener.

\- ¿Puedo esperarte en tu cama?

Mihawk se dio la vuelta en medio de la escalinata y ladeó la cabeza.

\- Llevo mucho esperando que lo hagas.

Zoro subió la escalera a toda prisa hasta llegar a él. Mihawk le rozó la mano con los dedos cuando le tuvo al lado. Los dos subieron sin decir nada hasta el dormitorio del Shichibukai. Estaba tal cual la había dejado el día que se había ido. Dracule apoyó la espada contra la pared y se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo sobre el sofá. Se volvió a medias hacia Zoro, que estaba apoyado contra la puerta y le devoraba con la mirada.

\- No te muevas de aquí – le dijo.

\- ¿Eso es una orden?

\- Sólo quiero que esperes – sonrió -. Un poco más.

\- Eres lo peor – se quejó Zoro -. A pesar de saber que te necesito, no me dejas satisfacer mis más bajos instintos.

\- Yo satisfaré esos instintos, cachorro – le aseguró -. En cuanto termine de ducharme.

El cazador gruñó pero no siguió al Shichibukai hasta el baño. Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos. Hasta ese momento, no había sido consciente de lo que mucho que le había echado en falta. Volver a verle le había traído una emoción contenida al pecho que amenazaba con hacerle sentir cosas todavía más fuertes de las que había experimentado cuatro meses atrás.

A penas diez minutos más tarde, Mihawk salió del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura y otra sobre los hombros mientras se secaba el pelo. El agua aún resbalaba por su blanquecina piel delineando sus músculos. El Shichibukai se acercó a la mesa y se sirvió una copa de vino. Caminó hasta la cama y Zoro se incorporó. Dracule le tendió su copa. Mientras Zoro apuraba el vino, Mihawk se dejó caer en la cama con aplomo, quedando tumbado.

\- No hay nada como estar en casa – susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Zoro se inclinó sobre él. Le puso el dedo índice en el cuello y lo delineó, bajando hacia la clavícula y luego los surcos de su pecho. Mihawk respiró hondo. El espadachín supo que estaba a gusto, relajado, y de alguna manera, predispuesto.

\- ¿Has sido un niño malo? – le preguntó el cazador.

El Shichibukai abrió los ojos y le miró.

\- Yo soy malo de por sí – respondió -. Pero no he encontrado ni un solo culo que pueda competir con el tuyo – añadió -. ¿Y tú?

\- Lo cierto es que soy una persona bastante simple. Si tú no estabas cerca, no pensaba en sexo.

\- Entonces, ¿probamos la teoría de la necesidad? – Mihawk esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad.

Le rozó suavemente la mejilla y Zoro salvó los centímetros que le separaban de su boca para besarle con ansia. El espadachín pasó la pierna derecha al otro lado del cuerpo de Mihawk, sobre su cadera. Se inclinó para olerle. El aroma del jabón mezclado con la esencia a hombre que despedía le embriagó. Volvió a incorporarse y le miró un instante desde aquella posición.

\- No me había dado cuenta de la falta que me has hecho, Shichibukai – susurró.

Dracule le acarició el cuello, bajo el pelo.

\- Ya estoy aquí, cachorro. Estoy aquí.

Volvieron a besarse. El cazador invadió la boca de Dracule una y otra vez mientras sus manos acariciaban la suave piel de Mihawk, notando bajo sus dedos los músculos marcados y duros del Shichibukai. Le sujetó de las muñecas y le alzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, manteniéndolos sobre el colchón. Zoro se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando de la sensación que le producía tener el cuerpo de Mihawk de nuevo cerca, sintiendo cómo le encendía cada caricia.

Mientras el espadachín se deleitaba como un niño entre sus labios húmedos y jugaba con su lengua, Dracule se liberó del amarre con suavidad y empezó un lento movimiento de sus manos por el cuerpo del cazador. Él sintió de nuevo aquel calor abrasador que despedían los dedos de Mihawk. El Shichibukai alcanzó el botón de sus pantalones y con la maestría que le caracterizaba, se deshizo de ellos, bajándolos hasta sus rodillas y dejándole desnudo. Zoro deslizó la mano derecha sobre la toalla que le cubría y tanteó la creciente erección del Shichibukai.

\- Tú también me has echado de menos – le dijo al oído, mordiéndole la oreja.

\- No sabes cuánto – respondió.

El Shichibukai sujetó a Zoro por los hombros y le recostó en el colchón. Abrió las piernas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cadera. El cazador le miró desde aquella posición, sin reaccionar a la visión que tenía delante. Sobre él, Mihawk parecía radiante, era probablemente la visión más erótica que había visto nunca.

\- ¿Lo sientes? – susurró Dracule -. Así es como me pones, cachorro. Caliente. Duro. A cien. Empalmado con la sola idea de tenerte para mí.

Movió la cintura ligeramente de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo contra su entrepierna la dura erección de la que presumía el cazador. Zoro gruñó por lo bajo ante la sensación del miembro desnudo del Shichibukai bajo la toalla rozándole su propio pene de una forma lenta y hasta cierto punto tortuosa. Mucho más sexy que en aquel sueño erótico que había tratado de olvidar.

Zoro deshizo el nudo de la toalla y la apartó del cuerpo de Mihawk. Se incorporó lo suficiente para quedar sentado, pasando un brazo por la cintura desnuda del Shichibukai y el otro por su cuello, para acariciarle el pelo como antes había hecho él. Dracule empezó un movimiento lento con las caderas para provocar un roce tan íntimo y sensual que hizo que ambos respirasen entrecortados.

\- Es tan agradable que no resistas a mí – dijo de pronto, con un jadeo contenido en un suspiro.

\- Soy yo el que está llevándote por el camino de la perversión así que ¿por qué iba a negarme a tus roces? – le preguntó, ligeramente sorprendido.

\- Porque Sanji lo hace – confesó sin darse cuenta.

Al escucharse decir aquello en voz alta, apartó la mirada de Mihawk, le soltó para apoyar las manos en el colchón y se mordió el labio, maldiciendo ser un bocazas. Era como si aquel hombre ejerciera tal poder sobre él que en la situación de excitación en que se encontraba no podía evitar hacerle partícipe de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Él es tu amante? – El Shichibukai no pudo contener una carcajada divertida -. ¿El cocinero?

\- Sí, ¿qué pasa? – gruñó el cazador.

\- ¿Estabas pensando en él? – siguió Mihawk.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó -. No, claro que no. Sólo ha sido un lapsus, estaba tan cómodo que no he podido evitar decir eso – respondió, un poco agobiado -. Pero nunca confundiría las manos que me están tocando. Eso te lo aseguro.

Mihawk suavizó el gesto y cogió la mano de Zoro. Le acarició los dedos y la llevó de nuevo hasta su nuca. Se inclinó hacia él, quedando a escasos centímetros.

\- Bien. Porque ahora, tu amante soy yo – ronroneó contra su boca.

Zoro le amasó inconscientemente el pelo. Con Mihawk tenía tendencia sentirse tranquilo, calmado, como si cualquier cosa fuera a salir bien. Con apenas un empujón de su mano en la cabeza del Shichibukai, sus labios se fundieron en un beso tan húmedo y caliente que le derritió por completo. Uno de esos besos únicos que al cazador le enardecían.

Aun perdido en sus besos, el espadachín pasó la mano derecha entre las caderas de ambos. Rodeó los dos miembros a la vez e hizo cierta presión. Empezó una masturbación que hizo que los dos jadearan, uno contra los labios del otro. De repente, Zoro, haciendo el mismo gesto que antes Mihawk, sujetó al Shichibukai por los hombros y le acostó sobre las sábanas. Se incorporó y se quitó los pantalones de los tobillos. Entonces, moviéndose con cierta elegancia gatuna, puso cada una de sus piernas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Dracule. Luego, se inclinó hacia delante apoyando las manos en el colchón a ambos lados de la cadera de Mihawk, con la boca al alcance del miembro erecto de su amante.

\- Cachorro… - jadeó el Shichibukai.

\- Tocarte no es suficiente – se quejó.

Zoro bajó las caderas hasta rozar los labios del Shichibukai con la punta de su miembro. Mihawk por su parte le regaló un lametón. Le gustaba cuando las cosas daban giros inesperados como aquel. El cazador lamió la punta de la erección de Dracule y luego pasó la lengua por toda la extensión antes de meterlo profundamente en su garganta. El Shichibukai trató de concentrarse un poco en Zoro, aunque la felación tan caliente que el espadachín le estaba dando era insoportablemente placentera. Amarró el pene de su amante y lo frotó unas cuantas veces. Estaba húmedo. Mihawk utilizó esa humedad en sus dedos para acariciar con la yema la entrada del cazador. Le tanteó mientras succionaba la punta de su miembro entre los labios. Sintió cómo la entrepierna del espadachín se endurecía en su boca cuando su dedo medio se abrió paso entre los músculos de su ano.

Casi hicieron una competición de aquel juego de labios, saliva, lenguas y manos que ponían en serios aprietos la capacidad de autocontrol, de no correrse como adolescentes. Zoro sentía que algo dentro de su pecho se revolvía. No eran solo sensaciones físicas. El corazón le latía desbocado como no había sentido antes. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba más. Más de Mihawk. Entonces, Zoro se separó de la erección de Dracule, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¡Para!

Mihawk no pudo evitar responder a semejante súplica. Apartó los labios del miembro del espadachín, sacó el dedo que le daba placer en su interior y esperó a que él recuperase el aliento para hablar. Sin embargo, Zoro sólo se movió, apartándose de él. El Shichibukai se incorporó a medias y le miró. El cazador se puso de rodillas delante de sus ojos, dándole la espalda. Se inclinó hacia delante y dejó expuesto a los ojos de Mihawk su lado más sensible.

\- Prepárame un poco más – le pidió, con la voz ronca.

Dracule tardó unos segundos en procesar la petición.

\- ¿Eres consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo? – le preguntó.

\- Sí. – Zoro se llevó las manos a las nalgas y las entreabrió un poco, apoyando la cabeza contra el colchón -. Quiero correrme sintiéndote dentro de mí.

Mihawk se puso de rodillas también y cubrió el cuerpo de Zoro con el suyo.

\- Absolutamente nadie en su sano juicio se resistiría a eso, cachorro – le dijo al oído, mordiéndole después el hombro.

\- Quiero que me dejes la mente tan en blanco como para que yo me deje querer otra vez – insistió Zoro -. No me hagas tener que suplicarte que me hagas el amor, por favor.

Dracule le acarició las nalgas con las manos. Zoro se sonrojó aún más si eso era posible ante semejante caricia. Mihawk se apartó de él y se agachó hacia la entrada del cazador para volver a lamerla con la lengua. Acompañados de su saliva, el Shichibukai introdujo despacio dos dedos dentro del orificio de Zoro. Los movió en el interior y jugó con ellos, hacia dentro y hacia fuera, una y otra vez. El espadachín se aferró a la sábana, gimiendo contra ella.

\- No lo hagas – le dijo Mihawk -. Quiero escuchar tu voz.

Zoro apoyó sólo la frente contra el colchón, para dejar su boca libre y que Dracule pudiera satisfacer su capricho de oírle jadear. Poco después el Shichibukai sacó despacio los dedos de su interior y los acercó a sus labios. Los lamió, ante la mirada sonrojada del cazador, y luego se los puso a él sobre los labios. Zoro puso una mirada picara y sensual, clavada en los ojos ardientes de Mihawk, mientras lamía sus dedos con la lengua antes de meterlos en su boca.

\- No es la calidez de tu boca la que quiero sentir ahora – le dijo el Shichibukai, sacando los dedos de entre sus labios.

Le besó mientras volvía a introducirlos en su ano. Zoro jadeó dentro de su beso. Mihawk se arriesgó entonces y trató de meter un dedo más. Para su sorpresa, los músculos de la entrada del cazador no opusieron demasiada resistencia.

\- Han entrado tres dedos – le dijo al oído, mordiéndole la oreja -. Estás tan húmedo que no me ha costado trabajo, cazador.

\- Es culpa tuya – dijo él, con la voz cortada -. Pero ya vale, Mihawk. No quiero solo tus dedos.

\- Tengo que prepararte bien. Llevas mucho tiempo sin hacerlo y no quiero hacerte daño. – Sonaba tan serio que Zoro soltó una carcajada.

\- Estoy listo, de verdad. – Él parecía convencido -. No puedo esperar más.

Mihawk escuchó su petición y, tras un par de movimientos más de sus dedos, los sacó despacio. Se inclinó hacia la entrada abierta del cazador y volvió a lamerla un par de veces más. Después, cubrió de nuevo el cuerpo de Zoro desde su espalda, rodeándole con los brazos y haciendo que se incorporase y se apoyara en su pecho.

\- La tengo grande, cazador – musitó, frotando toda su erección entre sus nalgas.

\- Lo sé, la he tenido en mis manos, y en mi boca – le recordó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia -. Sólo me falta tenerla dentro.

Mihawk puso la mano derecha en el cuello del cazador y la deslizó por su piel morena y tallada a base de cicatrices. Repasó sus abdominales marcados, sus pezones también erectos, esa cicatriz que él le había dejado. Al llegar al lado izquierdo de su pecho, se detuvo.

\- Puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón – le susurró -. Estás temblando.

\- Es de emoción – musitó -. Hace tanto que no lo hago que no sé qué voy a sentir.

\- ¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué dejas que yo te lo haga? – preguntó de pronto.

\- No hay un por qué – se sinceró -. Solamente es lo que siento que quiero. ¿Importa?

\- No. En realidad, no. Sólo quería oírtelo decir. Y que tú supieras que nunca había deseado tanto a nadie como ansío tenerte a ti, cachorro. – Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y luego le lamió bajo ella.

Zoro llevó la mano hasta la erección de Mihawk y la acarició. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro del Shichibukai.

\- No quiero que sea otro, Mihawk – musitó -. Quiero esto porque eres tú.

Mihawk le besó el cuello y le dio la vuelta entre sus brazos. Le apoyó en el colchón y Zoro, por acto reflejo, abrió las piernas para él. El Shichibukai se acomodó entre ellas, apoyó la mano izquierda al costado derecho de Zoro y con la mano derecha guió su miembro hacia la entrada del espadachín.

\- Relájate – susurró Dracule.

\- No te preocupes. Solo estoy nervioso porque realmente deseo esto, Mihawk – jadeó el cazador.

Mihawk le lamió la barbilla y luego le dio un beso húmedo. Mientras Zoro se concentraba en su lengua, el Shichibukai presionó la entrada del cazador con la punta de su miembro. La piel estaba resbaladiza y el cuerpo del espadachín, dispuesto a aceptarle en su interior. Apenas se encontró resistencia para introducir su erección hasta la mitad. Dracule jadeó dentro de la boca de Zoro. Él no pudo contener un gemido desde el fondo de la garganta. Era una mezcla entre dolor latente y emoción contenida. El espadachín, inconscientemente, se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pudo pronunciar Mihawk.

\- Sí. –Su voz apenas se escuchó.

\- Tranquilo. Respira hondo – le dijo, besándole la mejilla.

Zoro le hizo caso y tras unos instantes, el dolor fue remitiendo, dejando paso a un placer que ya creía olvidado. Cuando el cazador se aferró a sus brazos, él le besó la frente.

\- Sigue – le pidió en voz baja.

Mihawk volvió a besarle. De una única embestida, el Shichibukai se introdujo por completo en el interior del cazador. No le resultó difícil; la entrada del espadachín estaba completamente humedecida con sus fluidos, preparada para él. Zoro gimió en voz alta, sin poder contener un grito sorprendido, aunque ya no doloroso. Dracule de pronto, al sentirse envuelto por completo, soltó un gemido ronco. El espadachín mostró un gesto de sorpresa ante aquel sonido, que solo pudo excitarle más.

\- Eres tan estrecho – resopló Mihawk -. Tan caliente… De verdad eres el maldito infierno, cachorro.

\- ¿Por eso cada vez está más dura? – jadeó Zoro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuanto la almohada le permitió.

\- Es porque me estás atrapando, cazador, me estás haciendo caer en la más dulce de las locuras – le dijo al oído.

Zoro soltó despacio su amarre a las sábanas y alzó los brazos para rodear el cuello de su amante.

\- Eso es, pequeño, eso es. Agárrate a mí. Yo te sujetaré – susurró.

El cazador sintió que se derretía entre los brazos de Mihawk. Nunca había sentido un calor como aquel. Le envolvía por completo, le rodeaba y le acunaba como si el resto del mundo no fuera más que una ilusión desvaneciéndose a cada beso que ese hombre le daba. Zoro se aferró con fuerza a Mihawk y éste empezó un lento vaivén con las caderas. Al principio, apenas sacaba un poco su miembro, esperando a que el cazador se acostumbrase a tenerle dentro. Poco después, las caderas de Zoro se movieron solas contra él, señal que el Shichibukai supo recibir. Afianzó su posición con las manos en el colchón a ambos lados del espadachín y, cuando él acomodó el cuerpo para facilitarle la entrada en su propio cuerpo, Mihawk le penetró con fuerza, una y otra y otra vez. Le arrancaba sonidos de placer a Zoro que suponían su propio placer.

Realmente, Mihawk era capaz de hacer que todo se quedase en blanco. Sus manos borraban cualquier otra caricia. Sus besos hacían que cualquier otro se quedase en un sinsentido. Su voz en su nuca reverberaba por todo su cuerpo, grabándose a fuego. Su piel ardía cuando su aliento lo rozaba. No se había sentido de aquella manera nunca. Ni siquiera cuando mantenía relaciones de ese tipo hacía tantos años. No había logrado experimentar semejante nivel de placer, de pasión, de dulzura, de locura. No hasta que Mihawk había decidido que quería abrazarle, besarle y entregarse por completo.

Mihawk entonces salió despacio del cuerpo de Zoro, que exclamó una queja. Le cogió del brazo y le hizo ponerse de rodillas, con las manos apoyadas en el colchón. Dracule se puso detrás de él, cubrió su espalda con su pecho y volvió a penetrarle, esta vez, de una sola embestida. El cazador gimió, aferrándose de nuevo a las sábanas y arqueando la espalda hacia el Shichibukai. Mihawk puso las manos en las caderas de Zoro y siguió con aquel baile de placer fuera y dentro del cuerpo del espadachín, que le recibía como si quisiera devorarle por completo.

\- Joder, pones a prueba incluso mi resistencia, cazador – se quejó, sin dejar de embestirle.

\- Mihawk… - jadeó Zoro -. Tienes que hacer algo… - Apenas podía hablar sin exhalar un gemido detrás de otro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó, aferrándose a sus caderas, sin detenerse.

\- Córrete… dentro de mí – le pidió.

Mihawk le besó el hombro a la vez que bajaba el ritmo de las acometidas de sus caderas.

\- Si me lo permites, entonces lo haré. Después de estar dentro de ti de esta manera, no hay otra cosa que deseara más – le aseguró.

Zoro asintió con fuerza. El Shichibukai siguió penetrando a su amante volviendo a aumentar la velocidad. Las embestidas eran tan profundas que el cazador pensó que de verdad serían capaces de volverse un solo cuerpo.

\- No puedo… Mihawk, no puedo más… - gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Dracule llevó entonces la mano derecha bajo las caderas de Zoro para atrapar con la palma la dura erección del cazador. Lo acarició e hizo un poco de fuerza. Y con un grito de placer desmedido, Zoro llegó al orgasmo entre los dedos del Shichibukai. Un par de embestidas después, Mihawk gimió, como el espadachín no le había oído nunca; fue un sonido gutural pero ronco, casi animal. El cazador sintió como el miembro de Dracule se inflamaba y después, todo su interior se llenaba con la esencia de Mihawk. El Shichibukai se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Zoro, abrazándole, con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Ni en mis sueños eras tan jodidamente perfecto, cachorro- le dijo en voz baja.

Zoro respondió a eso con una sonrisa complacida. Aunque un poco reacio, Mihawk se movió despacio para salir del interior del cazador. Zoro entonces se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama, con un gesto de felicidad pintado en la cara. El Shichibukai, al ver cómo su semilla empezaba a resbalar por las piernas del cazador, cogió la toalla y le limpió la entrada con suavidad. Zoro supo entonces que jamás en su vida había estado tan sonrojado de la vergüenza como en ese momento. Cuando terminó, el Shichibukai se acostó de lado, frente al cazador, echando una fina sábana de seda blanca sobre sus cuerpos desnudos y sudados. Se miraron durante unos interminables instantes en silencio. Mihawk fue el primero en romperlo, para hablar en un tono de voz muy suave.

\- Siento haberte dejado solo.

Zoro negó levemente con la cabeza.

\- Fui yo el que te puso en esa situación con mis dudas existenciales. Siento que tuvieras que dejar tu casa por mi culpa.

\- No es culpa tuya estar confundido. En realidad, es mía por tratar de engañarme a mí mismo. Te arrastré sin darme cuenta a mi mundo de incertidumbre. Yo estaba cómodo en él, sin poner un nombre o sin darle toda la importancia que debía a lo que estaba pasando; pero tú no pudiste soportarlo, y es normal.

\- Cuando empecé a perder de vista mi objetivo, me asusté. No sabía qué hacer. Porque tampoco quería alejarme de ti y no sabía cómo resolverlo – se sinceró Zoro.

\- Debería haberme dado cuenta de eso. Pero estaba tan cegado con tu potencial y con los momentos que pasábamos que no fui capaz de ver que te estaba haciendo daño.

\- Nunca me has hecho daño, Mihawk – le aseguró Zoro.

\- Bueno, habría sido todo mucho más sencillo para los dos si hubiera admitido desde el principio que me acostaba contigo por placer. Si hubiera confesado que los castigos solo eran una excusa.

\- Cuando decidiste usar los castigos… ¿fue porque pensaste que yo no querría acostarme contigo?

\- En parte, sí.

\- ¿Quién, dentro de sus cabales o fuera de ellos, se resistiría a ti? – sonrió el espadachín.

\- Hasta ahora, pensaba que nadie. Pero eres una persona diferente a todas las demás, cazador. No sabía si caerías ante mí. Y tampoco quería arriesgarme a que la relación que tuviéramos mientras estabas aquí fuera tensa y desagradable.

\- ¿Y la otra parte? – quiso saber.

\- No quería que te involucraras. Pensé que si te lo tomabas como algo unilateral por mi parte, no te perjudicaría. Pero las cosas entre tú y yo han ido mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba – admitió Mihawk.

\- Pero eso no es algo malo – hizo notar Zoro.

\- No, al final no. Pero me ha llevado tiempo aceptar que mi relación contigo me importaba – confesó -. El hecho de reconocer que me pones la vida patas arriba con tu sola presencia aquí.

\- ¿Nadie lo había hecho antes? – Sonrió con suficiencia -. Volverte loco así.

\- Tampoco exageres, y no presumas – le espetó el Shichibukai, dándole un golpecito en la frente, bajo el pelo.

El espadachín se quejó entre risas. Sujetó a Mihawk de la muñeca para que no volviera a golpearle y Dracule entonces se liberó para entrelazar los dedos con los del cazador. Zoro suspiró mientras ambos se acariciaban las manos mutuamente en un gesto de lo más dulce.

\- Ahora que he vuelto, entrenaré contigo – añadió Mihawk de pronto.

\- ¿De verdad?

Zoro tuvo que contener la emoción que le produjo escuchar aquello.

\- Sí. Quiero que me demuestres lo que has aprendido. Y enseñarte más cosas.

\- De acuerdo – aceptó el cazador sin dudar.

\- Bien – sonrió el Shichibukai -. Ahora, estoy cansado. Ha sido un viaje un poco ajetreado.

El espadachín le besó los dedos que aún se entrelazaban con los suyos e hizo amago de levantarse de la cama. Mihawk tiró de Zoro por la mano que tenía unida a la suya. Le devolvió contra el colchón, acostándole de lado y de espaldas a él. Le rodeó con la mano libre por la cintura y con la otra por los hombros, todavía con los dedos entrelazados. Zoro giró la cabeza hacia él para mirarle.

\- No te vayas – le pidió, acariciándole la nuca con la nariz.

\- Necesitas dormir – atinó a decir el cazador.

\- Y lo haré. Contigo a mi lado – susurró en su oído.

La sonrisa de Mihawk se clavó directamente en el pecho de Zoro. Dracule le besó el hombro y el cazador se acomodó para acurrucarse contra su cuerpo. El calor corporal del Shichibukai le recorrió la espalda como una caricia, y le envolvió en un manto de calma que le hizo caer en un sueño, después de mucho tiempo, despreocupado y profundo.


	10. Descanso

Mihawk se dedicó durante una semana completa a poner a prueba las habilidades de su aprendiz en la sala de entrenamiento. Utilizando la capacidad especial de la habitación, el Shichibukai le planteó diferentes niveles de luchas y problemas que resolver a base de fuerza, velocidad e inteligencia. Más tarde, decidió sacarle al bosque. Quería ver cómo ponía en práctica todo lo que había entrenado con los gorilas como oponentes. Después de la última vez que había visto cómo le vencían, Mihawk no tenía expectativas demasiado altas. Pero se equivocó. El cazador se defendía mejor de lo que él había pensado. Ver cómo se movía, cómo había adquirido una elegancia fuerte y una técnica pulida, le hacía sentirse terriblemente orgulloso de él.

Cuando Zoro terminó aquella mañana con los gorilas, envainó las katanas y se quedó allí de pie, mientras veía a los animales alejarse hacia lo más profundo del bosque. Mihawk se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Él volvió hacia su mentor, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó el Shichibukai.

\- ¿Ya está? – susurró el espadachín -. ¿Se acabó?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te ha resultado demasiado fácil?

\- Sí – respondió, ligeramente confundido.

\- ¿No pensarías que ibas a tener siempre el mismo nivel, no?

\- No, supongo que no, pero no me había dado cuenta de que podía hacer esto.

\- Eres capaz de esto y de mucho más, cazador – hizo notar Mihawk -. Así que no pongas esa cara de sorpresa.

\- Es que ha sido casi un insulto pelear con ellos. Pero hace meses, apenas podía rozarles. Pero ahora son tan lentos… como si se hubieran vuelto torpes.

\- No son ellos, Roronoa. Eres tú. Es por el entrenamiento que has hecho. Has desarrollado una capacidad conocida como Haki. Eso es lo que te hace adelantarte a sus movimientos.

\- ¿Haki? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Te lo explicaré otro día. Volvamos al castillo.

El cazador no se quejó. Sabía que Mihawk estaba más involucrado que antes en su entrenamiento y además, que sus métodos funcionaban. Acababa de comprobarlo y aún estaba sorprendido de lo que él mismo podía hacer. Al llegar a la doble puerta de madera, Zoro se dejó caer en la escalinata exterior del castillo y Mihawk se apoyó contra la pared.

\- ¿Y ahora? – le preguntó el cazador.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un descanso?

El espadachín frunció el ceño. Eso era nuevo.

\- ¿Descanso? Pensé que esa palabra no estaba en tu vocabulario.

\- No debería estar. Pero has entrenado sin parar durante los meses que he estado fuera y he visto los resultados. Van más allá de lo que imaginé.

\- ¿Me estás elogiando? – sonrió Zoro.

\- No te lo creas tanto – respondió el Shichibukai, devolviéndole la sonrisa -. Has mejorado muchísimo y en poco tiempo. Creo que por un día que te relajes no va a pasar nada. Descansar también es importante.

\- Ya, pero si no entreno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer – dijo el espadachín -. Tú al menos lees. Yo me dedicaría solo a beber como un cosaco todo el alcohol que pudiera encontrar en este castillo.

\- No vamos ni a leer ni a beber – le dijo, incorporándose y subiendo la escalinata hasta la puerta.

\- ¿Eso es una proposición indecente? – preguntó el cazador.

\- Podría serlo, pero no. – Se detuvo y se giró hacia él -. ¿Quieres salir un rato de esta isla?

El gesto de Zoro mostró sorpresa, mezclada con curiosidad. Se levantó de un salto y siguió al Shichibukai cuando entró dentro del castillo.

\- ¿Puedo salir de aquí?

\- Un rato estaría bien. ¿No quieres? – le devolvió la pregunta, mientras seguía caminando.

\- Claro que sí. Hace mucho que no siento el aire del mar, el olor a sal.

\- ¿Lo echas de menos?

\- Sí – reconoció.

\- Pues vamos a salir. Pero tenemos que tomar las precauciones necesarias para que no te reconozcan. Ven. –Le señaló las escaleras con la cabeza.

Zoro solamente le siguió. Mihawk entró en su habitación y abrió el armario. Sacó unos de sus pantalones y se los lanzó al cazador.

\- Póntelos.

\- ¿Qué tienen de malo los míos? – preguntó, mirándose las piernas.

\- Que están sucios de entrenar, y se van a romper en cualquier momento – alegó Mihawk -. Vamos.

El espadachín resopló y se los puso. Sintió la mirada incisiva de Mihawk en él mientras se desnudaba. Evitó cruzarse con aquella mirada, o no sabría cómo responder. Cuando los tuvo puestos, Dracule se acercó a él y le miró de lado.

\- No te quedan mal. Aunque acabas de ponértelos y ya quiero que te los quites – susurró a su espalda, rozándole la zona baja de la espalda con la yema de los dedos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que salgamos? – cuestionó entonces Zoro, alzando una ceja de forma sarcástica.

\- Sí – respondió el Shichibukai -. Vamos a la isla. Te va a gustar.

Mihawk volvió a acercarse al armario y esta vez sacó una capa de color marrón claro. La puso sobre los hombros de Zoro y la abrochó en su cuello.

\- Con esto, nadie te reconocerá – le aseguró -. Lleva capucha, en cuanto atraquemos en el puerto de la isla, póntela y no te la quites, ¿entendido?

\- Lo tenías todo pensado – comprendió Zoro.

\- Sí – reconoció -. Se me ocurrió anoche mientras leía. Ah, una cosa más – añadió -. No vas a llevar las katanas.

Zoro las miró, colgadas de su cinturón.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Que herido en un brazo no podría empuñar las espadas y eso me haría sentir desnudo.

\- Cómo iba a olvidarlo. –Mihawk sonrió de medio lado.

\- Pues si me obligas a dejarlas, me sentiré igual – añadió Zoro, tratando de ignorar la provocación de Dracule.

\- Te entiendo – respondió el Shichibukai -. De acuerdo, tienes razón – suspiró -. Llévate una, solo una.

Esa era una opción mejor. Pero elegir entre sus katanas no era una tarea tan sencilla. Podría decir que sentía el mismo amor por las tres. Al final, con un pensamiento lógico y racional, se llevó a Sandai Kitetsu. De las tres, era la más difícil de reconocer si alguien la veía. Dejó las otras dos apoyadas contra la pared, al lado del sofá de la habitación de Mihawk.

\- Estamos listos – dijo el Shichibukai, bastante contento con el disfraz del espadachín -. Vamos.

El cazador siguió a Mihawk por todo el castillo, hasta la salida. Cruzaron el bosque lleno de niebla, sin que los gorilas asomasen por allí. El ambiente era bastante deprimente. Incluso al llegar al final de la isla, el mar solo parecía una masa de agua oscura que olía a desesperación. Amarrado en un pequeño embarcadero estaba el barco de Mihawk. Zoro lo miró de lado un momento mientras se acercaba.

\- ¿Vamos a ir los dos ahí? – le preguntó.

\- Parece pequeño pero no lo es. Sube.

Zoro dio un salto. Desde allí dentro, sí parecía algo más grande, pero tampoco mucho. Mihawk soltó el amarre y subió tras él. Se sentó con elegancia en su asiento, en el centro de la barca, cruzó las piernas y entrelazó los dedos de las manos antes de ponerlas en su regazo. Zoro por su parte se sentó a su lado derecho. El aire del mar le acarició la cara y le despejó la mente. La sensación de la brisa moviéndole el pelo era reconfortante. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en la pequeña barca, poniendo los brazos bajo la cabeza y recogiendo las rodillas.

\- ¿Estás cómodo, cazador?

\- Sí – reconoció él.

El trayecto no se le hizo largo. La marea llevaba la barca suavemente rumbo al puerto de la isla. Zoro abrió los ojos al escuchar voces. Hacía mucho que no oía el sonido de otra voz que no fuera la suya, el estridente tono de Perona o los susurros jadeantes de Mihawk. Al incorporarse, Zoro vio un paisaje que no esperaba. Habían salido de la niebla que rodeaba la isla del Shichibukai, y ahora brillaba el sol, que le calentaba con suavidad la cara. La isla tenía su propio sistema montañoso al lado derecho, con laderas verdes y caminos estrechos. Desde el mar se podía ver a lo lejos un par de pueblos más pequeños que la ciudad principal. Y, ante todo, parecía un lugar de lo más tranquilo.

Poco después llegaron al muelle. Había un montón de barcos amarrados en el puerto. Por el aspecto que tenían, eran todos cargueros de mercancías.

\- No hay piratas – susurró Zoro.

\- Te has dado cuenta – respondió Mihawk -. No es frecuente ver piratas por aquí, por eso es tan agradable.

\- Y si no hay piratas – añadió el espadachín – tampoco hay marines, ¿verdad? Por eso me has traído aquí – comprendió.

\- Touché.

Nada más arribar en el muelle, Zoro se echó por encima la capucha de la capa, como le había indicado el Shichibukai. Un hombre del puerto se acercó para amarrar la barca.

\- Muy buenas, Mihawk – saludó amigablemente, alzando la mano derecha.

\- Buenos días, Waylon – le devolvió el saludo Dracule, mientras ponía un pie en el suelo del puerto para salir de la barca.

Zoro solamente le siguió. El muelle era un ajetreo de vida. Los hombres iban y venían descargando barcos y llevando la mercancía hasta los almacenes. Allí, los comerciantes de la ciudad iban a abastecerse para sus tiendas y puestos. Mihawk enfiló por la que parecía ser la calle principal que salía del muelle hacia el centro de la ciudad.

La calle principal era ancha, y estaba bien asfaltada. Los comercios se abrían en los pisos bajos de las casas y la gente abarrotaba la zona del mercado. La red de calles de los laterales que salían de la vía principal eran algo más estrechas, algunas acababan en callejones, pero entre todas tejían un hilo que unía prácticamente la ciudad entera.

Mientras caminaban, un sinfín de gente saludaba al Shichibukai, que respondía con pocas palabras o con pequeños asentimientos de cabeza acompañados de una sonrisa comedida y misteriosa.

\- Venir contigo no es precisamente la definición de pasar desapercibido – le dijo Zoro, cuando les saludó la séptima mujer.

\- Al contrario, cazador. Todos se fijan en mí, nadie repara en ti.

\- ¿No llamo demasiado la atención vestido así?

\- Si vinieras solo, posiblemente llamasen a la policía. Pero al venir conmigo, asumen que no eres un peligro.

\- El peligro eres tú – hizo notar Zoro.

\- Vuelves a confundirte, Roronoa. Yo soy la razón de que esta gente pueda sentirse a salvo. –Le miró de medio lado -. La isla y toda la ciudad, están bajo mi protección. Y el mundo entero lo sabe.

\- ¿Por eso no hay piratas? – exclamó el espadachín -. ¿Por ti?

Mihawk esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia por toda respuesta. Caminando tranquilamente uno al lado del otro, llegaron a la plaza de la ciudad. De ella salían también calles laterales un poco más anchas que los callejones y el edificio que la coronaba era una especie de oficina para los gobernantes.

\- Bonita, ¿verdad?

Zoro notó cierto orgullo en la voz del Shichibukai.

\- Sí. Me gusta este sitio. Es tranquilo – respondió el cazador.

En el centro de la plaza había un corrillo de chavales charlando, tal vez en voz demasiado alta. Le recordaban a los chicos de su pueblo natal. Él siempre había sido distinto, entrenaba día y noche y los demás le tachaban de bicho raro por ello. Sólo tenía un único empeño, que era superar a Kuina pasara lo que pasase. Ahora se daba cuenta de que ese sueño se había llevado consigo el tiempo que había tenido para disfrutar de su infancia.

Mihawk, disimuladamente, les señaló.

\- Son Riko, Heith, Pierce y Wallace. Ellas son Leah y Koma. Son de los pocos adolescentes que quedan en la ciudad. Todos salen a buscarse la vida a islas cercanas, donde hay ciudades mucho más grandes que ésta.

\- ¿Conoces a todo el mundo aquí?

\- Claro. No solo protejo la isla. Viví durante algún tiempo aquí – le contó.

Los ojos de Zoro repararon entonces en un muchacho que caminaba cerca de los adolescentes, salido de una de las calles laterales. Llevaba una bolsa de papel en el brazo. Vestía con un pantalón negro, que le recordó a los que solía usar Sanji, y una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro. No era solo elegante. Había algo con su pelo, corto enmarcando su rostro y largo en la zona de su cuello, de un color azul eléctrico que brillaba bajo la luz del sol tanto como sus ojos, del mismo color. O quizá fuera su forma de moverse. O la expresión de su cara, tan relajada pero que parecía solitaria. Se quedó tanto tiempo mirándole que no se dio cuenta de que Mihawk le miraba a él, con un gesto gracioso en la cara.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada. Sólo miro cómo miras tú a ese chico.

No podía negar que le estaba mirando, y quizá sí que lo hacía de una forma un poco inquisitiva.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó el Shichibukai.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó. No esperaba esa pregunta -. No. Bueno, sí que es… - Prefirió callarse lo que pensaba -. Es que me ha recordado a alguien – dijo al fin.

\- Se llama Rain – le dijo entonces Mihawk.

En ese momento, Heith, uno de los chavales del corrillo de amigos se separó y se puso en medio del camino del muchacho. Chocó contra él y todos se volvieron. La bolsa de papel cayó al suelo. Rain no mostró ninguna reacción de sorpresa. Sólo levantó la mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, monstruo? ¿No sabes mirar por dónde vas?

Se hizo una risa colectiva entre los amigos. Él respiró hondo.

\- ¿Qué queréis ahora? – En su voz había una fría indiferencia.

\- Tienes una cara de niña, ¿sabes? – se burló Heith, sujetándole de las mejillas y moviéndole la cabeza.

\- Sí, igual de suave y de bonita – respondió Rain -. Y eso a ti te gusta, ¿verdad? – Sujetó a Heith por la muñeca para que dejase de moverle la cara -. ¿Tienes intención de besarme a ver si también te gusta? – Sonrió de forma socarrona, guiñándole un ojo.

Heith cambió el amarre por un sonoro tortazo. Rain trató de seguir respirando tranquilo, incluso sonrió con suficiencia, como si aquello no le afectase.

\- No te acerques demasiado al degenerado – le aconsejó Wallace -. A ver si te va a pegar algo.

\- Eso lo dice el que, en cuanto salga de aquí, va a venir suplicando que le deje follarme en cualquier callejón – atajó Rain.

El chico levantó el puño y le golpeó en la cara con rabia. Esta vez, le hizo una herida en el labio inferior.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, jodido travesti?! ¡Jamás dejaría que un asqueroso invertido como tú se acercase a más de tres metros de mi polla!

El muchacho se tocó la mejilla y se lamió el labio antes de incorporarse con decisión, como si no le hubiera dado aquel golpe. Se enfrentó a su agresor sólo con la mirada. Sus ojos azules le atravesaron como una flecha. Wallace tragó saliva imperceptiblemente. Esos ojos amenazantes le incomodaban de sobremanera.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Aparta tu mirada lasciva de mí!

Wallace volvió a golpearle. Rain chocó contra Pierce, que le devolvió al centro del grupo con un empujón.

\- ¡Aparta! ¡Das asco!

Rain tropezó con la bolsa de la compra, pero no cayó al suelo. Koma, una de las chicas, alcanzó el pelo de Rain y le tiró de él, obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- No eres más que una puta barata – le espetó -. Te has tirado a más hombres que Leah y yo juntas, ramera.

Rain amarró su muñeca y se la retorció para hacer que le soltase. Luego, dio un par de pasos hacia Koma, salvando toda la distancia con ella de una forma elegante y silenciosa. Koma quiso retroceder, pero no pudo moverse cuando ese hombre se acercó a ella de esa manera. Rain le sujetó de la barbilla para que alzase la mirada. Los chicos parecieron ponerse el guardia, por si se le ocurría atacar a la chica. Pero Rain solo le acarició los labios con el dedo pulgar, despacio. Koma respiró entrecortada cuando su mirada se cruzó con esos ojos profundamente azules.

\- Sé lo que quieres, Koma – susurró Rain -. Quieres acostarte con esta ramera, ¿no es verdad? Quieres saber qué es lo que tengo para que tanto hombres como mujeres me deseen. Quieres saber por qué no puedes resistirte a mirarme.

\- ¿Qué dices? – atinó a preguntar ella.

El chico se inclinó hacia sus labios. Koma cerró los ojos por instinto y entreabrió los labios. El aliento de Rain le rozó la piel. Y luego, él sonrió con burla. La chica, al darse cuenta de que sólo estaba jugando, le apartó de ella de un empujón, realmente enfadada.

\- ¡Apártate, maldito cerdo!

Los chicos entonces se interpusieron entre Koma y Rain, mientras gruñían. Él por su parte, sólo sonreía de forma socarrona. Eran unos adolescentes estúpidos que no merecía la pena tomar en cuenta. Rain se agachó a recoger la bolsa con la intención de irse. Entonces, Riko cambió las tornas de aquel encuentro y le dio una sonora palmada en el trasero antes de soltar una carcajada divertida.

\- ¿Qué haces, Riko? – exclamó Leah.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Tiene un buen culo.

Rain se incorporó y le miró de lado, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Crees que tienes el nivel suficiente para atreverte a tocarme? – le preguntó, con voz suave pero tono amenazante.

Riko entonces le cogió de la muñeca izquierda y le retorció el brazo hasta la espalda. Con su otro brazo le rodeó el cuello a Rain, haciendo presión. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder respirar.

\- Yo puedo hacer contigo lo que me dé la gana – le dijo.

Apretó un poco más el amarre.

\- ¿Es así como te gusta? ¿Eh? – le preguntó al oído -. ¿Duro? ¿Con dolor? Eres un masoquista de los de verdad, ¿a que sí? ¿Te pone cachondo cuando te golpean?

El resto rieron. Rain sujetó el brazo que le presionaba el cuello con la mano que tenía libre. Riko era el más mayor de todos, y también el más alto, lo que conllevaba una fuerza más grande que la del librero, que apenas pudo hacer nada más que revolverse.

En ese momento, Mihawk, desde el otro lado de la plaza, dio un paso hacia delante. Zoro estiró el brazo derecho para cortarle el paso. El Shichibukai le miró. El cazador tenía la vista fija en el corrillo de los chavales y un gesto demasiado serio en la cara. De pronto, cogió la daga que Mihawk llevaba siempre colgada del cuello.

\- Préstamela – susurró.

Mihawk esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa y se cruzó de brazos mientras Zoro avanzaba hacia ellos. Los chavales seguían zarandeando a Rain. Heith le golpeó en el estómago. El amarre en su cuello por parte de Riko se hizo más fuerte. Rain sintió que se asfixiaba.

\- Podemos seguir golpeándote si quieres – se mofó Heith -. Esto relaja mucho, y es divertido.

\- ¿Pero de verdad es esto lo que le gusta? – preguntó Wallace entre risas.

\- Claro que sí, es un masoquista al que le encanta que le fuercen contra las paredes y le aten antes de violarle, ¿a que sí? – le preguntó Riko, presionando aún más su cuello -. Vamos, cuéntaselo a los chicos. Cómo te gusta que te follen.

\- Si nos lo va a contar, quizá es mejor que nos lo enseñe – acuñó Leah entonces -. ¿Estáis dispuestos a eso, chicos?

Ellos se miraron entre sí durante unos instantes.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Riko.

\- Podéis hacer lo que queráis, pero tal vez deberíamos llevarlo a otro sitio – propuso Heith.

\- O tal vez deberíais ir a jugar con la pelota y dejar que los mayores hablemos y follemos de verdad.

Zoro apareció detrás de Riko. Con un golpe directo a las costillas, el chico soltó a Rain como si quemase. Éste tosió unas cuantas veces y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. El cazador sujetó a Rain contra su cuerpo. Al tenerle de cerca y mirarle bien, sintió un escalofrío. Era cierto que tenía una cara afeminada, pero aun así, no dejaba de parecer un hombre. Y un hombre guapo a rabiar. Él se mostró desconcertado ante su misterioso salvador encapuchado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

Rain asintió. El cazador levantó la mirada hacia los chavales, que seguían mirándole de forma hostil.

\- ¿Qué ganáis haciendo esto? – Esta vez la pregunta iba para los adolescentes.

Ellos se miraron entre sí. Nunca había nadie les había interrumpido en sus humillaciones al librero.

\- Ganan ego – respondió Rain entonces -. Todo lo que sus pequeñas pollas no pueden darles.

Heith gruñó y se lanzó hacia él. Zoro enarboló la daga de Mihawk y le apuntó directamente al cuello.

\- Creo que esta vez no, mocoso – le dijo -. Y espero que esto sirva para que no volváis a acercaros a él.

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza? – exclamó Riko, dando un paso hacia Zoro.

\- Sí. En toda regla – respondió el cazador.

\- ¿Y quién te crees tú que eres para venir a nuestro pueblo a amenazarnos a nosotros, eh? – le espetó.

\- Soy el que, la próxima vez que os acerquéis a él, se dejará la daga en casa y sacará esta otra a pasear.

Apartó ligeramente la capa para que pudieran ver la katana que llevaba en el cinturón. Los chavales dieron unos pasos hacia atrás para retroceder ante la visión del arma.

\- Y os advierto que yo, cuando desenvaino la espada, es para usarla – añadió.

Zoro hizo amago de llevar la mano a la empuñadura de la katana. Wallace cogió a Riko del brazo y tiró de él.

\- Vamos – le dijo -. No merece la pena.

El resto pareció estar de acuerdo, y todos salieron de la plaza. Zoro resopló, volviendo a esconder la katana bajo la capa.

\- Dan pena. Quién diría que tienen casi dieciocho años – masculló el cazador.

\- Yo no tengo muchos más – dijo entonces Rain -. Pero no soy un capullo.

Zoro bajó la mirada hacia él. Rain buscaba su mirada bajo la capucha y el espadachín se lo concedió, echando la tela un poco hacia atrás aunque sin quitársela del todo. Sus ojos se cruzaron y ambos se quedaron con la mirada fija en el otro, sin saber muy bien por qué. Entonces el espadachín le sujetó de la barbilla y le hizo girar la cara. Tenía la marca rojiza del amarre en el cuello.

\- Es porque tengo la piel clara – respondió Rain a la pregunta que leía en sus ojos -. No te preocupes. Se quitará.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Rain ladeó la cabeza.

\- Claro. Después de todo, acabas de salvarme – sonrió amablemente.

\- ¿Por qué no les has detenido? Eres más mayor que ellos y no eres ningún enclenque. Pero ni siquiera te has revuelto.

\- Si te soy sincero, yo no sé pelear. Soy más de… dialogar. Y soy bastante bueno con ello. Pero con ellos, con esa mentalidad que tienen, es complicado.

\- ¿Entonces simplemente dejas que hagan lo que quieran?

\- Normalmente no hacen cosas como ésta. Sólo se creen muy malotes y se dedican a burlarse – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Si les dejas que sigan así, irá a más. –Le rozó el cuello con los dedos -. Y la próxima vez podría ser peor. Tienes que pararles.

\- Gracias por el consejo, señor desconocido – sonrió Rain, sin alterarse ante el roce -. Pero estaré bien.

Ese chico hablaba con total despreocupación, como si no le importase lo más mínimo lo que acababa de pasar. Eso le hizo preguntarse cuántas más veces habría sucedido lo mismo para que estuviera acostumbrado a ello.

\- Rain.

El muchacho se giró en redondo hacia Mihawk, que se acercaba a ellos despacio. Su gesto cambió al verle. Se volvió mucho más dulce, cálido.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Mihawk.

Dracule hizo el mismo gesto que Zoro para mirarle el cuello. Luego le cogió la mano que le habían retorcido a la espalda y vio que también tenía la marca del amarre. Rain suspiró.

\- Ya sabes que…

El Shichibukai le cogió de la mano y le besó la marca. Zoro supo entonces que ellos dos tenían una conexión especial. Mihawk era amable solo con las pocas personas que quería, con aquellas que consideraba que podían ver un pedacito de su verdadero ser. Y ese chico parecía ser una de ellas. Los ojos del muchacho relucieron un instante al ver al Shichibukai tener ese gesto con él.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó Rain.

\- He venido a salvarte – respondió -. Aunque se me han adelantado.

Zoro le tendió entonces la daga a Mihawk, que volvió a colocarla en su cuello. Rain les miró alternativamente. En aquel gesto, el librero había visto algo entre ellos que, por alguna razón, hizo que su corazón diese un latido más fuerte.

\- ¿Sois amigos?

Ellos se miraron. Nunca habían pensado en definir la relación que tenían, y tampoco lo necesitaban. Zoro no quiso responder, pero Mihawk estiró la mano y le rozó la mano al cazador con el dorso de los dedos. El espadachín sintió un escalofrío y su gesto de sorpresa quedó oculto bajo la capucha. Rain se mordió el labio inferior. Se agachó a recoger la bolsa del suelo y se volvió hacia ellos.

\- Volvía ahora a la librería. – Miró a ambos -. Por aquí – dijo, dirigiéndose más a Zoro que a Mihawk.

El cazador no preguntó cuando el Shichibukai echó a andar detrás de Rain. El librero les hizo callejear hasta las zonas más oscuras de la ciudad, al recóndito hueco en el que se escondía la librería. Por allí ya no había tanta gente como en la zona principal. Rain abrió la puerta de la librería con la llave y les señaló el interior. Mihawk invitó a Zoro a entrar primero. Luego, se volvió hacia Rain, en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Sabes a qué he venido, ¿verdad? – le preguntó, tocándole con sutilidad la cintura sobre la ropa.

\- Ahora sí – afirmó el librero.

\- Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que estás de acuerdo con esto, Rain – le dijo entonces.

Al librero no le costó demasiado comprender por qué le decía eso. Mostró un gesto relajado y tranquilo para lograr apaciguar la inquietud del Shichibukai.

\- Eh, no te preocupes. –Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla -. Veo la culpabilidad en esa mirada tan sexy que tienes. Debes olvidar lo que pasó, Dracule – susurró -. Estoy aquí, ¿no es verdad? Y estoy vivo gracias a ti.

\- No tendrías que haber pasado por aquello de no ser por mí – respondió Mihawk.

\- Esta vez será diferente. Lo presiento. –El librero miró hacia Zoro.

\- Yo confío en él. Y sé que va a gustarte, por eso he venido.

Rain se inclinó hacia sus labios, sin llegar a rozarlos. Mihawk vio la impaciencia en el librero. Antes de que empezase a subir la temperatura, ambos entraron en la librería. Rain dejó la bolsa sobre el mostrador y se recostó sobre él. Mihawk hizo entonces las presentaciones.

\- Él es Roronoa Zoro – le presentó -. Es un…

\- Pirata – se adelantó Rain -. De la tripulación de Monkey D. Luffy. Sé quién es. Todo el mundo sabe quién es.

\- Y todo el mundo, le da por muerto.

\- Pues tiene buen aspecto para estar muerto – apuntó Rain.

\- Así es como tiene que seguir, pequeño.

Rain comprendió que Mihawk hablaba en serio.

\- Tranquilo. No se lo diré a nadie. No lo haría ni aunque me torturasen porque sabes que nunca te traicionaría.

Mihawk le besó en la frente como gesto de agradecimiento. El cazador, por su parte, lejos de sentirse molesto o violento por la presencia del que parecía ser otro amante del Shichibukai, se sentía extrañamente relajado en aquel ambiente tranquilo, oscuro, apartado y rodeado de una tensión sexual que empezaba a bailar despacio en el ambiente.

\- Zoro, él es Rain. Es librero y bibliotecario– le presentó.

Rain se levantó y se aproximó a Zoro. Le puso la mano en el hombro y se inclinó a darle un beso cerca de la comisura del labio.

\- Soy el trastornado depravado masoquista que vive sólo entre libros viejos y conocimientos antiguos. Es un placer – sonrió.

Zoro se sintió completamente fuera de lugar durante un instante. Hasta que Mihawk se puso a su espalda y le soltó la capa, dejándola caer en el suelo antes de rodearle la cintura con el brazo derecho.

\- ¿Qué estás…?

El Shichibukai se acercó las caderas contra el cuerpo del espadachín y le sujetó la cara con la mano izquierda para llevarle hasta sus labios y besarle. Zoro cerró los ojos. De repente, el efecto que tenían los labios de Mihawk sobre él se multiplicó, sin saber por qué. Dracule deslizó la mano por su pecho, por debajo de la camisa, y los labios por su cuello. Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, Rain, que estaba frente a él, le sujetó la cara con ambas manos para besarle también. Zoro parpadeó un par de veces de la sorpresa.

Aquello era una trampa del Shichibukai. Se refería a aquello como descanso, pero en realidad tenía preparado algo más entretenido que dar un paseo en barca. En otro momento, Zoro habría puesto en entredicho lo que estaba pasando y lo que quedaba por pasar. Porque estaba acostumbrado a los reproches de Sanji por ser un inconsciente que sólo pensaba en atacarle para tener sexo. Sin embargo, con Mihawk y ahora con el librero, todo era mucho más sencillo que eso. Sólo se trataba de dejarse llevar. Cuando lo comprendió, Zoro dejó de pensar.

Rain repitió el beso con suavidad, tanteándole con la punta de la lengua. Aquel chico besaba condenadamente bien. El cazador cerró los ojos y respondió al beso, alentado por las caricias de Mihawk sobre su cuerpo. Pasó la mano derecha sobre el brazo con que Mihawk le rodeaba la cintura y llevó la izquierda a la cintura de Rain para rodearle por debajo de la camisa después de sacársela de los pantalones.

\- ¿Crees que estamos locos? – susurró Rain contra sus labios, mientras Mihawk le besaba la nuca.

Los ojos azules de Rain eran absorbentes, como bucear en un mar de agua cristalina. De pronto, Zoro se encontró a sí mismo queriendo ver más de esos ojos, entornados por el color rojizo que estaba seguro que adquirirían sus mejillas en cuanto se sonrojase.

\- Creo que el loco sería yo si no me aprovechara de vosotros – respondió Zoro, antes de volver a besarle.

El cazador no había visto venir aquello, pero por alguna razón, sintió que negarse a lo que prometía ser una experiencia inolvidable era completamente absurdo.


End file.
